The 100th Hunger Games
by Team Shadow
Summary: In this universe, Cato was the victor of the 74th Hunger Games, and 26 years later, the Capitol has created a Quarter Quell that will never be forgotten.
1. The Quarter Quell

**In this universe, Katniss perished at the Feast. Peeta died of blood poisoning, and Cato was deemed victor of the 74th Hunger Games. Life went on.**

President Orion Pitheart takes a stand at the podium, bright lights illuminating his white skin. His blue eyes scan the crowd, then pan down to the envelope in his hand.

"Today, we honor our fourth Quarter Quell."

He sighs, and opens the envelope. He takes a second to take in whatever horror the envelope brings, then speaks.

"On the one hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that the actions taken by one affects those they love, the families of the reaped tributes will be taken by the Capitol and, when the tribute perishes, the family perishes as well." Quiet gasps fill the silence that follows the announcement.

"Thank you" President Pitheart walks off the stage and into the darkness.

* * *

I am starting a new SYOT! This is the twist, so make sure you take it into consideration when creating your tributes.

You can message me to reserve a specific district & gender and I will hold it for up to 48 hours. I will only accept 2 tributes from each person and 2 bloodbaths, so a total of 4 tributes. The tribute forum and updated tribute list is on my profile.

May the odds be ever in your favor!


	2. Sponsor System

Hey everyone! Just wanted to announce that I am creating a sponsor system to allow you guys to engage in the story and help you help your tributes in the Games! I'll keep track of all points, if you want to know how many points you have just shoot me a message. When you want to buy something, just message me and let me know! If you have any questions feel free to ask anytime.

* * *

 **Sponsor Points**

Earning

Submitting a tribute: 30

Submitting a bloodbath: 15

Reviewing (more than just good job): 5 per chapter

Each tribute your tribute kills: 15

Making it to the final 8: 30

Shop

Pack of dried berries-5

Bowl of soup-5

Loaf of bread-10

Sack of apples-10

Basket of 24 bread rolls-15

Empty water bottle-5

Full water bottle-15

Iodine-10

Single knife-20

Throwing knives (5)-30

Sword-50

Bow-50

Sheath of arrows-15

Mace-50

Axe-40

Spear-40

Body Armor-50

Jacket-10

Rope-5

Sleeping bag-10

Matches-5

Night vision goggles-20

Small backpack (pack of dried berries, empty water bottle, matches, gauze, and iodine)-20

Medium backpack (loaf of bread, full water bottle, iodine, throwing knives, pain reliever)-55

Large backpack (two loaves of bread, pack of dried berries, throwing knives, full water bottle, iodine, herbal medicine)-70

Custom backpack-message me items you would like and I'll give you the price

Gauze-5

Pain relievers-10

Herbal medicine-20

Capitol medicine-40

* * *

Anything I missed? Message me your suggestions!


	3. District One Reapings

Crystal Clearwater, 18

(submitted by yyvonnee)

The sweat builds up on my forehead. The ache in my arms is worse than normal but I push through the pain. I know this is my last chance to train at the academy. Today is the day of the reapings.

The vibe has been so different recently, what with the Quell twist and everything. Many cowards stopped training, too afraid to risk their families lives. Hell, maybe I would have done the same if it weren't my last year eligible. Instead, I started training harder. I put in more hours. I'm confident my family will never be in danger.

I don't realize how much damage I've done to the dummy until the poor thing splits into three pieces. I smirk at my accomplishment. I'm a natural. I put away my sword and wipe the sweat off my forehead with a clean towel. Inhaling water, I make my way back to my house.

We live in a large house compared to most in our District. While it's not as big as the houses in Victors Village, it's large enough.

I waltz into my house with a big smile on my face. My older sister sits at our kitchen table. She smiles at me. "Good day of training?" She asks.

" _Great_ day at training." My wink makes her eyes roll.

"Go get ready" I oblige and enter my bathroom. Turning on the shower, I strip my clothes off my sweaty body. I take a moment to admire myself in the mirror. Green eyes shimmering like emeralds, curves in the right places, light skin covered by platinum blonde hair. It won't be hard to attract sponsors in the Capitol, that's for sure.

The warmth of the water relaxes all of the muscles in my body. I can't stop the sigh of relief that leaves my mouth. Sometimes I wonder how other children in other districts live without the small luxuries in life.

I shut the water off. The cold air makes the hair on my arms stand upright. I quickly dry off and wrap the towel around my body. Walking in my closet, I take in all of the surrounding clothes. _Too many options, too little time._

Without putting too much thought into my decision, I grab a black dress and matching flats. I put the outfit on. The dress compliments my curves, showing off my arms as well. Not only will I look good, I'll look vicious.

I just finish brushing out my tangles when I hear the District horn in the distance. I take one last look in my room. Deep down, I will miss this house when I'm victor.

I walk with Victoria to the square. We walk in silence, there's not much to be said.

Before we split off, she pulls me into a hug.

"You're going to kill it." She says to me. Hugging her tightly, I smile.

I sign in and make my way to the very front of the stage. I hear a loud squeal of my name, a very distinctive voice. I turn and see her pushing through the crowd.

"What are you doing?" I roll my eyes sarcastically, but my smile shows my true feelings. Rubyanna wraps her body around me in a tight hug.

"Not so tight!" I laugh and hug her back. I pull out of her embrace, "I missed you at training this morning." She shrugs.

"I overslept. We _all_ need a day off every once in a while." She laughs.

The blowing of the horn signals the beginning of the reapings. I wave goodbye to Rubyanna and she makes her way back to the 17 year old section. The mayor gives his speech, the video plays, and the escort enters. Jewel Rain is her name and she takes it to heart. Her skin is rhinestoned and her hair sparkles in the sunlight. Her shrill voice pierces my ears.

"Now, time for our female tribute!" I allow her to draw a name before my arm shoots up. "I volunteer!" I waltz up to the stage and wink at the camera.

"Fantastic! What is your name?" Jewel asks.

"Crystal Clearwater."

* * *

Jagger Blackwood, 17

(submitted by Booklovin'03)

"So, let me get this straight. Be friendly, but not too friendly. Be funny, but not overbearing. And finally, compliment her, but don't get creepy?" I raise my eyebrow, reciting the lecture I just endured.

"Exactly! It's just that easy." Maeve says with excitement in her voice. I chuckle and roll my eyes.

The wind blows her hair back, revealing her beauty. Her skin shines in the sunlight. Her eyes are so deep most get lost looking into them. Had I not grown up with her, I might get lost myself. As it is, she'll always see the boy I was five years ago.

She stands and wipes the grass off her ripped jeans. Taking her hand, she helps me stand up.

"We should get ready." I nod and follow her down the hill. We enter my house and head to my room. She goes straight to my closet and starts pulling out clothes.

"Are you really going to dress me up today?" I ask. If looks could kill, she would have just killed me.

"The entire world is going to see you on that stage. I'm sorry if I care about what others think of our district." I can't contain the loud laugh that follows. I faintly see a smirk form as she turns to continue rifling through my outfits.

Minutes later I am dressed in a white v-neck and khaki joggers. Maeve claims it suits me best. It doesn't make a difference to me.

Most find it unusual that I accepted the opportunity to volunteer this year. The planned volunteer dropped out as soon as the Quell was announced and next year's volunteer is a lot better than me. Truly, this is my last chance.

"Shall we?" Maeve's lovely smile catches me off guard.

"Well, what about your outfit? You can't go like that." While she rocks dirty jeans and an old v-neck, District One has high standards. "Come on."

We go into my mothers room and find a simple blue dress. She begrudgingly changes, secretly grateful. Its no secret she isn't as fortunate as most children in this district. Yet another good reason to choose this year to volunteer. I definitely owe her a lot.

We walk to the kitchen to grab a quick lunch. I fix us two sandwiches and we eat in silence. Although we don't say it, nerves consume us both. Maeve knows she won't ever have to compete in the Games, so the nerves focus on me. I'm good, but am I better than the other Careers? With everyone's family on the line, the adrenaline will be even higher this year. There will be no room for the scared tribute card. The Capitol wants this year to be brutal.

We finish our plates and walk in mostly silence to the square. Right before check in, I hear a familiar voice.

"Hey runt!" I turn and see a familiar face, Jeremy. I smile kindly.

"Hey, long time no see." He laughs.

"Well, I know you've been busy with certain people" He winks at Maeve. She rolls her eyes.

"Get out of here before you regret it." Maeve says viciously. He holds his hands up in defense.

"Alright, alright." He pats me on the shoulder. "Good luck out there, kid." Jeremy jogs off away from the sign in section. Victors are exempt from the reapings.

We sign in and start to make our way to the front of the crowd. Before we separate into our respective genders, she wraps me in a tight hug.

"Please be careful out there." I hug her back. She knows I will be.

As we separate, the speeches begin. Its a wonder why they still bother with these formalities. Old habits never die here in Panem.

Our escort hops onto the stage, excitement in her unnecessarily high-pitched voice. "Now, time for our female tribute!" Crystal does not give the escort a chance to draw a name before she volunteers. Up on the stage she goes, confident as all.

"How exciting! Now, time for our male tribute." I follow Crystal's lead and shout, "I volunteer." I'm all smiles as I walk up those stairs.

"Incredible! What's your name, young lad?"

"Jagger Blackwood." I wave to the crowd, knowing the District will ignore me. I'm winning over the Capitol.

"Lets give a warm round of applause for our two District One tributes, Crystal Clearwater and Jagger Blackwood!"

We are taken into the justice building for goodbyes. I wait a few minutes before my parents enter the room. My mom is glowing with excitement, my dad is less glowy. However I know this is what he wants.

My mother embraces me and squeals, "You are a winner, Jagger. You will do us proud." I know her true excitement is the idea of visiting the Capitol. Hell, she may try to stay there if I win. _When_ I win.

My dad smiles. "You will bring honor to your district, son." I nod at him. I know his true intentions are wealth and fame. _I certainly have caring parents_ I think to myself. The peacekeepers come and take them away. My heart sinks as I truly understand the danger they are in now. One wrong move will affect their lives. I take a deep breath as the door opens again.

Maeve smile warms my heart. I hug her tight and she wishes me luck.

"When you return everything will be different." She kisses me on the cheek before she pulls away. She leaves before another word is said.

* * *

The first reapings is complete! Let me know what you guys think of my writing and the characters. I'm always looking for ways to improve.

I plan to try to update once a week.

Remember, reviews earn you 5 sponsor points which will be super helpful when the games start.

May the odds be ever in your favor!


	4. District Two Reapings

Cleo Camillo, 18

(submitted by Shibuya Luna)

The chirping of the birds wakes me from my slumber. My eyes flutter open. I sigh.

I slowly sit up and roll my head around, enjoying the cracking sensation that follows. My eyes move to the worn out clock that sits across the room from me. 7am. Perfect, just enough time to get a good run in.

I change out of my night clothes and put on comfortable running gear. The colors are plain, complementing everything else in this house.

I enter the kitchen and see my entire family enjoying breakfast together. They stop conversation as I enter the room.

"Hi sweetie, would you like breakfast?" My mother asks politely. I shake my head.

"I want her portion!" Valentinia says like a child. It's hard to believe she's a teenager, nonetheless 15.

"Nope, I want it. I'm bigger." Lucian teases her. Valentinia gets red-faced and starts to cry.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'll make enough for both of you." My mother cannot hide the exhausted undertone as she speaks

"You need to stop crying." My father directs towards my sister. She obliges, killing her act.

I leave before another word can be said.

The crisp air nips at my skin as I enter the path near my house. Slowly I transform my leisure walk into a jog. I pretend I'm already in the Games, running away from another tribute. I then scoff at that idea. I won't be the one running away, of course.

I've been planning to volunteer this particular year since I was a little girl. I knew the risks, the unknown. Once the twist was announced, my family was not thrilled. They begged me, pleaded for me to back out of volunteering. But I made a promise to myself, and I never break promises.

I come to a slow halt and allow some air back into my lungs. I hope the arena is similar to District Two, it would certainly give me an edge. The thought leaves my mind as quickly as it entered.

I alternate between walking and jogging back to my house. As the path comes to an end, I see the familiar figures of Justice and Cecilia. Cecilia sees me first and waves with a big grin on her face. She runs over to me and Justice slowly follows suit.

"Hi!" Cecilia exclaims in her higher than average pitched voice. She pulls me into a tight hug despite my current state.

I push her back. "Save the hugs for later." My serious voice does not affect her bubbly persona. In fact, it may have simply boosted it.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see you before the big day. Wish you luck and all that." Her pure lips separate to show a pair of beautiful white teeth. I pull my eyes away.

"Well, thank you both." I say flatly. I look at my boyfriend who stands in silence as per usual.

"You're both welcomed to my house, but I need to shower" I walk past them and into my house. I can tell by the patter of feet that they've followed me in.

I peel the sweaty clothes off of my body and get into the shower. I wash the dirt and sweat out and feel incredible. I turn the shower off, step into my robe, and go into my bedroom. To my surprise, I see an outfit already laying out for me. A dark red blouse with matching heels and a drab grey skirt. I put on the outfit and take a look in the mirror. Dark brown eyes stare back at a tanned body and a dark bob. _Yup, that's me._

I enter the kitchen to find Cecilia and Justice sitting at the kitchen table, talking. I stand in silence for a moment before they notice my existence.

"Shall we?" Cecilia asks with a large smile. She stands up and nearly skips away from the table. I roll my eyes and follow her out of my home. Justice follows.

I see a gaggle of girls crowding near my house.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I cross my arms as all of the girls put their eyes on me. All of their eyes grow large with fear. All, but one.

"God, can you not today." The snobby voice of my sister is unmistakable. "We were just leaving." I catch a glimpse of eye roll as the gaggle flies towards the square.

"You didn't have to do that." It takes me a second to process the quiet voice of Justice behind me. I turn and immediately see the regret on his face. Before a word gets out, I feel a tug on my arm.

"Come onnnn, we're going to be late" Cecilia pulls me away before more is said.

I feel a slight pang of guilt as we walk in silence. Before I can begin a form of apology, we are led into the line to check in. I turn to Justice.

"Good luck." He says before I can say anything. He gives a shy kiss on my cheek before walking away.

"He's lucky he's no longer able to get reaped." Cecilia states. I hold back my sarcastic response. _No one's in danger of getting reaped here,_ I think

We sign in and make our way to the front of the stage. I ignore Valentinia as we pass her and her friends, and they do the same.

The annual history lesson and video begin. I wonder why they still bother with these habits, it's not like anyone truly pays attention.

Our escort, Rubith Monroe waltz on the stage. They say she used to be beautiful. It's hard to see that now. Her skin looks sickly, her hair is the color of vomit, and her voice is shrill. Not the definition of attractive in my book, thats for sure.

"Welcome, to our annual Hunger Games. This is a special year, and I'm so excited to mentor two young adults on our journey to the Capitol! Now, let's find out who our female tribute is." Her heels click all the way to the bowl with hundreds of names, and back into the mic.

"Gabrielle Hanna!" A girl to my left walks from the 18 year olds to the stage.

"Welcome, sweetheart! Now, do we have any volunteers?" My hand shoots up.

"Me. I volunteer." I say. Gabrielle and I switch places. I spot the eyes of my family behind the potential tributes. Their eyes are filled with betrayal.

 _Sorry_.

* * *

Phoenix Midnight, 18

(submitted by CallumAndrews21)

The movement of the bed wakes me from my slumber. My eyes flutter open. I see the skin laying next to me slowly rise. Her blonde hair falls down her back as she sits up. She turns to face me, a large smile takes over her face.

"How'd you sleep?" She leans in and her smile makes contact with my lips.

"Great. Hope I didn't wear you out last night." My wink makes her pale face turn red. She stretches her arms.

"Don't you worry about me babe, I'm all right." She rises from the bed, the light making her naked body shine. She puts on my tshirt and looks out the window.

"Man, how do you get used to this view." I rise from the bed and put on my underwear. I walk over to her. Outside my window is a perfect view of a fountain, and behind it is a house exactly like mine. Many of the girls I bring over have similar reactions. They don't realize the true beauty of the Victor's Village until they're inside of it.

"It's alright." I say, plainly. I wrap my arms around her. "In a few weeks, I'll have one of these houses all to myself." She laughs, "They weren't wrong about you." I smile.

"I have to get going now. Thanks, for last night." She winks at me and I blow her a kiss. She slips on her jeans and waves goodbye.

"I want my shirt back!" I shout at her as she shuts the bedroom door. I look back out the window. _How can I get my shirt back if I don't even remember her name?_

I head into my bathroom and wash last nights fun off of my body. As I exit the shower, I admire myself in the bathroom mirror. My blond hair complements the green in my eyes. The muscles covering my body make me smile. Once they see me, they'll know who their victor will be. I go back into my room and dress in a tight blue shirt along with grey pants. As I sit to put my shoes on, I hear a knock.

"Come in." The blond hair of my younger brother slowly enters my room.

"You ready for the big day little guy?" I ask him. Caesar smiles and nods.

"I can't believe we all get to go to the Capitol together, I don't think I'll want to leave!" I laugh at his innocence.

"You and Cassia will have so much fun running around with Capitol children as I compete in the Games. When I come home, you'll have two victors to help mentor you." I wink at him. He comes over to me and wraps me in a tight hug.

"You'll do great Phoenix, you're the best." I hug back.

"You don't have to remind me." I joke. I stand from my bed and together we join the rest of our family for a nice lunch.

My father quizzes me on everything one needs to know for the Games. I listen closely, not wanting to forget a single word of it. My mother sits in silence, excited for me but secretly loathing it. She hates risks, but will never vocalize her opinions.

As dinner ends, Caesar and Cassia clean the table for us. Once the cleaning is compete, we all walk together to the square. I give my final goodbyes as we arrive. My final year eligible is my siblings final year ineligible, so they follow my parents behind the rope.

I sign in and ignore the eyes that follow me. I catch one particular girl looking at me. Before she can look away, I send her a wink. Her blush is unmistakable as she turns back to her friends.

I am front and center of the crowd as our mayor reads our history. I am one of the few to listen to this speech every year, our history fascinates me. Plus, it may give me an edge in the arena. Every bit of information is useful.

Enter our escort. She's not all that attractive, unfortunate for me. A couple years ago District Two's escort was a literal greek goddess, my jaw drops when I think about her.

Our undesirable escort pulls a name from the bowl and a girl named Cleo volunteers. I've seen Cleo around, she's not all that attractive either. No matter, she won't be able to distract me in the arena.

I don't let Rubith get to the male bowl before I shout, "I volunteer!" I strut onto the stage, knowing I have every single persons attention.

"Wonderful! What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Phoenix Midnight, the Victor of the 100th Hunger Games." I wink at the cameras.

"What confidence! Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce our two tributes from District Two, Cleo Camillo and Phoenix Midnight!"

We are escorted into the Justice Building and taken into separate rooms for goodbyes.

My family are the first to enter, the twins followed by my parents. The smiles on everyones face cannot be missed. Everyone but my mother.

"You're going to do great out there!" Cassia says, wrapping me in a hug. I hug back and feel my father pat me on the back. I can tell he is truly proud of me.

"Just remember all of my training and don't let anyone take you off guard. You're going to do great, son." The Peacekeepers enter to take them away. They will truly experience the entire Games with me, from reaping to victory.

* * *

Another reaping down! Don't forget to review to earn 5 sponsor points!

The more you review, the longer your tribute will survive in the Games, so its really just a win win situation.

As always...May the odds be ever in your favor


	5. District Three Reapings

Telle Filum Zaavan, 13

(submitted by LongingForRomeo)

The pencil glides along the paper, connecting one line to another. I lift the pencil and connect another line and repeat. What used to be nothing has slowly developed into a beautiful rose. _Well, beautiful to me._

I shut my eyes and imagine it. Lush, red, gorgeous, yet dangerous if mishandled. No wilting petals, no blemishes. I can picture it so perfectly in my mind. Unfortunately, my eyes will never see that same perfection.

I close my notepad and rise from the steps that lead into my house. On a sunny day like this I should hear the laughter of children. The rustling of boots walking from one place to another. However, today no one is in a laughing mood. No one can escape the horrors that will come tonight. All we can do is wait.

I feel my way back inside my house and into my room. I place my sketchbook safely underneath my pillow. I vaguely make out a pale blue skirt laid out on my bed. No wait, not a skirt, it's a dress. My reaping outfit. My mother must have laid it out for me.

I put on the dress and wrestle around in my closet for some white flats that complement the dress. I look in the old mirror that hangs on my wall. Through the blur I can vaguely make out my appearance. My golden hair rests behind me in a braid. My pale blue dress makes me look so fragile, one hard hit would make me shatter into pieces. My ghostly complexion makes me look sick. I am not beautiful.

Just before the tears form, I hear someone knock at the door. "Come in" I whisper, barely audible.

I vaguely make out the broad shoulder man that is my father. He walks over to me and pulls me into a tight hug. He's a man of few words but his embrace speaks for him. _Good luck, I love you, I'm sorry for everything._ I don't hesitate to hug back. While he never forgave himself for the accident, I never blamed him. Add that to the list of things we don't have in common.

I leave his embrace and give him a warm smile. "I need to go now." I whisper. He nods and steps aside allowing me to pass. I feel my way out of our house. Unable to distinguish any important landmarks, I use sounds to help guide me. Trying to avoid bumping into others, I successfully check in and file in with the other nervous thirteen year olds. I close my eyes and imagine all of the other places I could be. I could be by the beach. I could be drawing. I imagine a world where my sight was perfect, like most of the children around me. I smile, thinking about this factitious world. _It would be nice._

I snap out of my daydream as the escort walks up to stage. People talk about how ugly she is with pale pink hair and skin as pale as mine. I've never been close enough to see her though. So to me, she is beautiful.

"Welcome everyone, to the annual reapings!" Her high pitched voice rings in my ears as she goes through her speech.

"Now, it's time to pick our contestants for the 100th Hunger Games!" I hear her heels clink on the floor as she walks to the bowl of names. Her heels clink again.

"Our female tribute is…Telle Zaavan!"

I hear a sigh of relief from the children around me. The tears form in my eyes quickly. I swallow my fear down and walk up to that stage, hoping my tears go unnoticed by everyone.

Our escort calls a name I don't recognize and after a small applause, we are ushered into the Justice Building. I barely make it into the room before the tears can't be contained anymore. After a short time, both of my parents walk in and hug me tighter than I've ever been hugged before. I think I hear them crying as well.

"You will be okay, Telle. You're smart, you can survive these Games." My mother tries to encourage me, but we know its pointless. I'm small, I'm weak, I can't even see well. At least I won't be seen as a threat. That will be my biggest advantage.

I feel my parents being pulled away from my grasp and I cry one loud gasp, realizing the danger they are in as well. My heart sinks to my stomach.

* * *

Lumen Tutela Maahes, 17

(submitted by LongingForRomeo)

The metallic taste of blood takes over my tastebuds as the ringing in my ears dies down. Weakened by his blow, I take a good look at my opponent. Tall, yet I still tower over him. Smart, yet I'm faster. I dodge his next punch and kick his legs out from under him. As he falls on the ground, I mount him and ruin his pretty face. I only get in a few punches before I am pulled off of his body. As I'm restrained, I hear a familiar voice.

"Knock it off Lumen, you'll kill him" Of course it's Huxley, he's the only one that is as strong, if not stronger than me.

I stop struggling and point at the boy laying on the ground. Covered in blood, he moans as he sits up. "That was your first and last warning, kid. Next time I won't stop." I turn and walk away with Huxley by my side. When we're a decent distance away, Huxley turns to look at me.

"You can't keep getting into fights like that." He says. I scoff.

"I'm serious dude, you are going to get in a lot of trouble if you get caught."

"Alright, alright, I'll calm it down. When did you turn into my mother?" I wink at him and he rolls my eyes. We enter his house and shuffle into his room before his family sees me. He lets me rinse my face off in his sink. I take a look in the mirror. My normal blue eyes are bruised to the core and my black hair has red stains in it. I do my best to hide the remains of the fight, but struggle with success. As I dry my face off, Huxley knocks on the door.

"I have something for you." He states. I open the door and in his hands are clothes. My confusion must come across on my face.

"You can't look like shit if you're reaped. Put this on." He shoves the clothes in my arms and shuts the door before he regrets not doing it. I take a good look at the outfit. A white button up that looks way too small for me and some blue jeans, also too small. I take off my ratty clothes and put these on. Some guilt builds up inside for how welcoming Huxley and his family have been to me. They are the only family I really have.

I open the door and head into the kitchen. Huxley's parents have made a nice lunch and have fixed me a plate. I thank them and try to eat slowly, cherishing every bite. As I finish, I thank them again. Huxley and I are leaving just as the bell signals the beginning of the reapings.

We walk together making small talk, mostly joking about random shit in our lives.

As we stand in line to check in, Huxley mumbles, "Only two more years of this bullshit" I stifle out a laugh, trying to hide my nerves. A nearby Peacekeeper gives me the death glare, causing me to look away.

We sign in and stand together near the back of the pack. The small talk has ceased just as the mayor begins his yearly speech. Right on queue, our escort enters the stage as perky as ever.

She walks over to the bowl filled with the names of girls ages 12 to 18 and picks a single slip. She walks back to the mic and the name she reads makes my heart drop.

"Our female tribute is…Telle Zaavan!" _Oh no_. I think to myself

I watch her shuffle from the thirteen year old section to the stage, her lilac eyes filled with fear. I think I spot a tear in those eyes, the same tears that I saw nearly ten years ago.

It's hard to forget that day. At that time, I was staying with a friend of my parents who happens to be our main doctor. A large man came into the house with a crying four year old girl. The man was babbling about some kind of accident, he begged our doctor to help. Unfortunately, it was too late to help. That same girl is standing on that stage now, after chemicals destroyed her vision.

The escort has to read the boys name twice before I recognize the familiar syllables, "Lumen Maahes!" Just my luck.

I join Telle on the stage, still thinking about her. Thinking about me. Thinking about both of us in the arena. The quarter quell doesn't affect me, I have no family for the Capitol to murder. They've already taken care of that. But this poor girl does.

On that stage, I vow to protect her. If District Three has a victor this year, it will not be me.

* * *

Another reaping down! Let me know what you guys think of these two!

Remember, reviews earn you 5 sponsor points.

88Constellations: yes, you can review the sponsor items you'd like to send in because you are a guest

As always, may the odds be ever in your favor!


	6. District Four Reapings

Gemma Reed, 16

(submitted by Booklovin'03)

The sun warms my skin as the water encapsulates me. My eyes sting due to the salt, but I ignore the pain. Hiding in the water is where I am most at peace.

Eventually my lungs gasp for air so I swim to the top. I take a deep breath and wipe the water out from my eyes. I swim back to land where Azul is waiting.

"I thought you had drowned, almost sent out a search party." I smile at her as she hands me a towel. The salt water from my golden blonde hair soaks the towel. I just manage to wrap the towel around my body when I hear a distant whistle. My eyes find the creator of the whistle. I see him walk towards me and I can feel my face heating up. I turn back to Azul.

"C'mon, we should go now." Rushing to pick up my belongings, to no avail. The boy puts his body uncomfortably close to mine and I'm forced to make eye contact with him.

"Hey sexy" I can feel my body tense up. He brushes a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Why don't you come to my place tonight, we can have some fun." His words make me extremely uncomfortable.

"Okay…" I say against my will. He leans in for a kiss but I move my head intentionally. His lips find my cheek and he pulls away. "I'll see you tonight, sweetheart." He winks at me before walking back the way he came. My heart is still racing as Azul pats me on the back.

"Have fun tonight!" Her wink elongates the redness on my face. I start walking back to my house, ignoring Azul's shouts to wait up. I shut the doors so hard the pictures on the walls shake slightly. I realize the tension in my lungs and release my breath.

They say life isn't fair, a statement I never truly understood until I developed, transformed from a child to a woman. That's when my looks truly started getting the attention of others. Everyone is jealous, everyone wants to be me or do me, except me. No one values anything other than my face nor my body. I test high in school, I have the potential for a decent career after graduation. But no one will let me follow my dreams. Everyone wants me to please them, not myself.

I compose myself, and walk to my dresser. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Everyone says I'm beautiful. I loathe every second of it.

I shower quickly to rinse the salt out of my hair and the shame off of my face. I dress quickly into a deep blue dress. The dress matches the blue in my eyes. Before I leave, I grab a necklace that sits on my dresser. My mother's necklace.

I leave before I have to interact with my dad and make my way to the square. I look for Azul, but don't see her so I sign in without her. As I make my way to my section, I see a couple friends standing in a circle.

"Hi!" I smile at the girls. They smile back.

"We heard Derek was flirting with you today." Bailey chuckles at me. My face heats up again. _More like harassing._

"Haha, yeah he was. News travels quickly around here." I regret stopping here already.

"Who are the volunteers this year?" I change the subject.

"Dylan and Brooke. But I heard Brooke had a breakdown last night. Something about not wanting to put her family in danger or some shit." Kylie rolls her eyes.

"She'd win the whole thing, she's really good." I say, and it's true. I've never seen somebody shoot so straight with a bow, or attack so well with a sword. She's deadly.

"Well, hopefully her hormones have calmed down." Kylie's voice is drowned out by the bell. I wave a friendly goodbye and stand in my section. Our mayor reads his speech and our escort enters the stage. Over the years of escorts, she's relatively normal. Bleached blonde hair with a normal skin tone and calm, casual clothes.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Let's find out who our tributes will be for this year!" She walks over to the bowl and pulls a single slip of paper.

"Gemma Reed!" My eyes get wide with fear. I take a deep breath. I put on a brave face and walk up onto the stage. I spot Brooke in the crowd. Her eyes refuse to meet mine. A slight shake of her head tells me all I need to know.

Luckily for the boys, Dylan didn't coward out of volunteering. He stands next to me and the audience claps. The two beauties from Four, that's all we are.

* * *

Dylan Nero, 18

(submitted by Team Shadow (me))

The arrow skewers the dummy directly in the head. I shoot another at the dummy next to it, the arrow skids by the head but I miss.

"You're sloppy today, son." My father says behind me, "You can't afford this now, the reapings are today."

"I know, I'm sorry." I say. Who can blame me? Not only do I have myself to worry about in the Games, I have my family to worry about as well. Well, just my parents.

"Lets call it a day. Go get ready." My dads disappointment breaks my heart. I put the bow back but leave the arrows in place. I hop in the shower and let the water wash away my worries.

I put my training clothes back on due to a lack of a spare and make my way to my house. On the way back, a girl nearly runs into me trying to pass.

"Hey, watch where you're going." I say to her. In her rush she didn't even acknowledge me. She looks familiar, but I can't put a name on her.

"Gemma, wait!" A voice behind me makes me turn to face her. She stops in her tracks next to me gasping for air. Then, she gets a good look at me.

"Oh hey D." She says with a smile.

"Just run a marathon?" I joke with her, not really knowing who she is.

"Trying to catch up with my friend, she just ran off on me!" The girl eyes me up and down.

"You doing anything before the reapings?" The flirty undertone in her voice is unmistakable. On any other day, I'd be all over her. The red in her hair adds to the beauty in her face. But not today, not with so much on my mind.

"Yeah, I'm a bit busy today. But when I come back from the Games, I won't forget you." I get out a half-hearted wink that makes her face red. She walks back from the direction she came and I keep heading towards my house. I find clothes already laid out for me on my bed, black dress pants and a blue button up. _I wore the same thing two years ago_ I think.

 _The year Clara volunteered._

It was a day just like this, except I was not the family's volunteer, my sister was. She had been training so hard for this, we knew she was capable of a win. She made it all the way to the end, her only competitor left was a small boy from District 3. But she got cocky. Missed all the red flags. The next thing we know, an explosion takes out the cameras and a cannon fired. Her cannon.

I quickly change before I can think about that year anymore. I know the Capitol will recognize me, Clara was a fan favorite. We even resemble each other, with the same facial structure and beautiful blond hair.

I will not be fighting for myself this year, I will be fighting for Clara.

I put some gel in my hair and, before leaving, knock on my parents door. My mother opens, her eyes show signs of past tears. I hug her tight and tell her I love her. I give her a kiss on the cheek and smile before making my way down to the square.

I check in and stand at the very back of the pack. I am lost in my own world as the mayor and escort give their speech. I snap back into action when a girl walks onto stage. I realize no one has volunteered for her at the same time I realize she is the same girl I ran into this morning. I've seen her around in training, she's very good with knives. She's a very beautiful girl, as well. No matter, there can only be one winner anyway. When it comes down to it, I won't have a problem killing her.

I volunteer before the escort reaps any other boy and mount the stage. I put on the biggest smile I can manage, hoping no one sees through to my fear. I wonder how Clara felt standing on this stage, all eyes on her. Did she know it would be the last time she set foot in District 4?

We are taken to our respective rooms for goodbyes. My parents enter and embrace me in a hug.

"I know you have the ability to win, Dylan. You will make us proud. You will make Clara proud." I can tell by his smile he has complete faith in my abilities. My mother's face shows more fear than I've ever seen in her.

"I know I have that ability as well, I won't let you down. The other tributes won't even know what hit them." My father stifles out a chuckle before the Peacekeepers come and take them away.

* * *

Another chapter down! I'm actually proud of how quickly I'm writing these chapters, I didn't think I'd write this quickly. Hopefully I can keep it up.

Don't forget to review! You'll earn sponsor points _and_ I'll keep your tribute alive longer the more you review.

Here are the current sponsor points:

LongingForRomeo: 70

88Constellations: 40

curiousclove: 75

yyvonnee: 70

Shibuya Luna: 60

Booklovin'03: 70

Linneagb: 60

Manny61945: 30

CallumAndrews21: 85

lionkingfactsguy3: 5

foxfox12: 30


	7. District Five Reapings

Marjorie "Maggie" Bethany Highbranch, 13

(submitted by Linneagb)

Courtney and I look through the glass at the marvelous clothes that stand on display. I pull him into the store, fawning at the outfits.

"Oooo! This would look so good on you!" I grab a nearby folded up button up. I hold it up to his body and beg him to try it on. He begrudgingly agrees. As he changes, I take a look at some of the dresses on display. A beautiful blue one catches my eye. I admire it, taking it off the shelf and holing it up to my body. _It's too big._ I think to myself. Then, I realize the same size as Liz. I smile, knowing she'll love it.

Courtney finally leaves the dressing room. "I look stupid." He says. "No, you don't! It looks really good on you, you should totally wear it today." I say. He looks at me dumbfounded. "You know I can't afford it." His words are so soft I barely register them. I take another look at the shirt. Yeah, he needs that in his life.

"I got it." I head to the worker and pull out some coins from my pocket before Courtney can try to deny me. I give her the appropriate amount for the shirt and dress and pull Courtney out of the store, despite his protests.

"You shouldn't have done that." He says. I smile, "Why not?" I laugh and skip back to my house.

I acknowledge my family and I are very wealthy for District Five, with one of the bigger houses in the area. But that does not mean our wealth has to stay concealed in our family. I was raised to always give back, and that's something Courtney has never been able to accept. Maybe one day he'll be okay with it.

I see my older sister in the kitchen window and wave to her. She smiles and waves back and we meet in the doorway.

"I got you something!" I hand her the dress and her hands cover her mouth with excitement. Her smile makes my heart warm.

"Oh Maggie, you are too good for this world." She kisses my forehead and holds the dress tight. "I know what I'm wearing today." We share a laugh and she heads to her room to change, I follow suit. I sit at my vanity and brush my hair. My dark blonde tangles start to unravel and sit gently at my shoulders. I smile at my reflection before standing to enter my closet. I walk in, trying to find the perfect outfit. I find a beautiful flowery white dress that I have never worn. I unhook it and put it on. I grab a matching pair of red high-tops that compliment the dress. I spin, letting the dress flow around me. Before I leave, I pin up my hair with a butterfly clip. I hear my parents talking out in the kitchen and follow their voices. My father sees me first.

"Oh sweetie, you look great." His smile is genuine. I hug him tightly.

"Good luck out there today, you'll be fine." My mother says. I smile and nod, knowing my odds are pretty good in comparison to many. No tesserae is a blessing today.

I stop by Courtney's house on the way to the square. To my pleasure, he is wearing the top I bought him this morning. I give him a big hug, and pull him along to the square. We sign in together and stand side by side. I take a look around the crowd of our neighbors, of our friends. At least one of us, potentially two, won't see home again. To make it worse, neither will their families. It's a hard fact to swallow.

Before I can overthink the situation, our lovely mayor steps on stage to read our history. She reads eloquently, mesmerizing me in her words. The annual video plays, showing past victors and the fallen. i try not to tear up at seeing the deceased, trying not to remember the conversations I had with them. Knowing those conversations mean little now.

Our escort, Pippa, enters the stage. She's a colorful woman who can't be older than some of our tributes. I wonder how she landed this job.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to our annual reaping. Let's reap our ladies first." She takes her time to the bowl, causing a contraction in my chest. _Please not me, please not me._

Her fingers delicately pluck a single slip from the bowl. She unfolds it.

 _Please, not me._

"Marjorie Highbranch!" _It's me. It's actually me._

I hear a gasp from Courtney and look back at my family holding each other. Tears form in my eyes and I feel as if I can read the thoughts in my sisters brain, she wishes she was younger. She wishes she could take my place. She'd do it in a heartbeat, if she weren't 21.

I slowly break away from Courtney and walk stiffly to the stage. I cannot stop the tears from running down my face and everyone can see them. Pippa tries to reassure me, but all I can focus on is my family. _I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry._

* * *

Thaddeus Greene, 17

(submitted by Linneagb)

The wailing of a baby wakes me. My eyes beg for sleep, but my body won't allow it. Not with this noise.

I slowly sit up in the dark. I hear the rustle of feet enter our room. There is just enough light to see my mother in her nightgown, lifting baby Finnian. Trying to console him, she sings him a lullaby to no avail. I stand and join her at the crib.

"I'm so sorry Thaddeus." She says. I see the dark circles under her eyes. I shake my head, trying to tell her its okay, even if I am slightly irritated at the disturbance.

Baby Finnian stops crying and my mother slowly puts him back in the crib. She kisses him on the forehead and pats me on the shoulder. As she leaves she ensures the door is shut gently. Wouldn't want to wake him again.

With sleep not an option, I sit at the desk in our room. I pick up the book that sits on the table and begin to read. The light from the window suffices as I go through the novel. This novel is written by a former victor from District 11. She talks about her experiences from reaping to victory, how the odds were always against her yet she pushed through. She's one of the only Victors to win the Games without a single kill.

A few hours pass and my body feels the stiffness of sitting. The sun has risen high enough I know it must be at least 8am. I stand slowly, allowing the blood to flow again. I hear the rustling in the bed behind me, Tracy must be awake.

"Good morning sleepyhead." I smile at her. Out of my six, now seven siblings, she is my favorite.

She blinks at me, her little toddler face opens into a yawn. I help her out of bed and together we pick out the outfits we want to wear today. For her, I pick out a cute little pink dress. One of her favorites.

For me, we pick out grey jeans and a red shirt. Before we go downstairs to breakfast I throw on a knitted pullover and a bracelet Mirabel made for me. I check the back pocket of my jeans and feel the folded up picture of my family. We're all set.

Hand in hand, Tracy and I walk to the kitchen where the rest of my family is already seated.

"Good morning." My mother cooks in the kitchen for our family of ten with Ephraim helping out. Edith appears to be trying to help as well.

The twins are having a conversation that I can't quite understand, so I just help Tracy into her high chair and sit in my spot to eat the pancakes as they come out.

"Thaddeus, we aren't in danger today, are we?" Sweet Lavinia asks.

"Of course not, we're rich, the rich don't compete in the Games." I take a bite of food.

"Oh, don't say that." My mother says, "The little girl a few years ago was the mayors daughter. Poor thing."

"None of us will get reaped. Especially not me. And even if I do, we all know I'd win." I say seriously. I hear a chuckle from Mirabel. I hit her in the arm and her face tells me I've taken it too far.

"Please, don't fight today." My mother begs us. "Thaddeus, please help the twins sign in this year, they've never done it before." I roll my eyes and stand, telling them to follow me. Ephraim stays behind to clean, but he knows how to sign in. He's 16, while these two are only 12.

We walk together, me in front guiding them and them talking about…whatever 12 year olds talk about these days. We get in line and I explain the procedure to them. By the time we get to the front of the line, they're experts. Of course they are, it was me who taught them.

They stand in the back and I make my way near the front. Only two more years I have to suffer through these reapings.

Just before the horn blares, I feel a pat on the back from Ephraim. Oh good, he made it.

I shut my eyes and essentially sleep through the introduction. I now regret those hours I stayed awake this morning. No matter, I'll make sure to go to bed early tonight.

I rub my eyes and wake up as the escort is reading the name of the girl tribute.

"Marjorie Highbranch!" Huh, I recognize that name. As she walks up onto the stage. she isn't even bothering to stay brave, the tears are flowing rapidly down her face.

 _We live in the same neighborhood._ I think. _She's bringing shame to the District, crying up there like that._

The escort spends a minute consoling her before drawing the boy tribute.

"Thaddeus Greene!" The muscles in my face don't even twitch. I put my hand on Ephraim's shoulder, willing him not to start crying. Then, I walk up onto that stage.

I see in the distance movement from the crowd. I see the familiar face of Tracy trying to push through the crowd, but stopped by a Peacekeeper. He lifts her and takes her away and I never lay an eye on her. I can't show weakness now.

"Congratulations, Marjorie and Thaddeus!" _Yeah, this is an absolute honor._ My eyes roll as I shake hands with the girl. Out of all the tributes I've seen on this stage, I have never seen one cry more.

We are put in separate rooms for our goodbyes. I take out the photo folded in my back pocket. I know I'll be better than most of the tributes in that arena, but my family is precious to me. If anything happened to them, I don't know what I would do.

The doors open and my arms open wide for my siblings, Tracy hugging me the tightest.

"Please, don't leave Teddy, please stay here." Her little voice breaks my heart.

"You don't have to worry about me, sweetie, I will be back before you know it." I kiss her on the forehead and stand to hug my parents. My dad hugs me tight, wishing me the best of luck out there. I release him and hug my mom gently, avoiding crushing the baby.

Not much is said, but I warn my family to be careful in the Capitol. It will be a strange experience for them, but once I get back we will be even richer than before. I tell Tracy she can have her own bedroom, which makes her smile.

I give them all one last hug before the Peacekeepers take them away. I'll see them again soon, I'm sure of it.

* * *

We're almost halfway done with the reapings, which is pretty exciting! Let me know what you guys think of these two tributes!


	8. District Six Reapings

Rhea Gault, 16

(submitted by Team Shadow (me))

The sun beats down on my face, warming my skin. The cool water engulfs my body. With my eyes shut, I imagine all the places I could be. I could be in District 4, or an island in the middle of nowhere. Unfortunately, I am in District 6 on easily the worst day of the year. The day of the reapings.

I submerge into the water one more time before resurfacing. Pulling myself out of the water, I shudder as the cool air hits my wet skin. Grabbing my clothes, I dress before I get hypothermia.

I take a deep breath. _This could be the last time I ever see my lake._ I quickly get that thought out of my head.

I remember the first day we went to this lake together, Heather and I. I was terrified, I kept telling her they were going to catch us and execute us live on television. She laughed at the idea.

Once we got there all my worries were forgotten, it was, and still is, the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. She taught me how to swim and we spent the day making up stories, normal kid stuff. While the kid stuff has died, the lake is still our second home, our getaway spot. It makes us feel safe.

I walk down the path that leads to my house. It's small, but it's home. Compared to many in 6, we do alright. My parents work hard to keep Kalla and I well fed and well dressed. They ensure we do not have to take out any tesserae.

I enter the house and head up to our shared bathroom and wash the salt out of my hair and my body. _All cleaned up for those Capitol bastards._

Ever since the Quell announcement nobody has been the same. Anxiety controls the entire district. It was hard enough when you had to say goodbye to two neighbors a year. This year we not only have to watch tributes murder each other, we have to go to sleep worrying about the families. Hoping the Capitol is merciful in death. My name is in that bowl 5 times but its the safety of my family that causes a pain in my gut, causes that awful feeling of nausea I can never seem to subdue.

I walk into the room Kalla and I share and see her asleep in the bed. Her beautiful blonde hair covers her face, almost concealing her crippling addiction. I shake her gently.

"Kalla, we have to get ready for the reapings." No answer. I shake harder. "Sis, please get up." Nothing. Any other day I'd let her lay in her catatonic state. But not today. Not when avoiding the reapings is a guaranteed death sentence.

I get a bucket of water and drench her. She croaks and slowly comes to life. As she rises, I go to the dresser and get our reaping outfits. I pull out an old blue blouse and some black tights to match for me. For her, I grab a simple grey dress. As I slip on boots Kalla sits up. Her eyes are sad and sunken and her skin is pale compared to mine. She doesn't speak as she gets dressed, the morphling must still be wearing off.

"I'll see you at the reapings." I give her a hug, trying to contain my tears. _Please, don't be me._ Wiping my eyes, I walk out.

I see my parents in the kitchen all dressed up.

"You look beautiful Rhea" My mothers smile hides her fear. I smile back, "Thank you". My father gives me a hug and I hug back. "Good luck" my father says. I nod. "I'll meet you guys there?" Their turns to nod.

I head towards the square surrounded by hundreds of twelve to eighteen year old boys and girls. Out of the corner of my eye I spot Heather. I shout her name and when she spots me she jogs towards me.

"Hey! How are you?" She asks. Heather is probably the most genuine person in all of 6.

"I'm…okay. You know, considering." The nausea makes an appearance again. My eyes drift towards the stage.

Heather grabs my shoulders, "Hey, you'll be fine! I promise." "You know it's not me I worry about" I remind her. She nods.

"Still, there's no need to worry. We're going to be fine." She pulls me into a tight squeeze. She takes my hand and we sign in together. We shuffle near the center of the crowd just as the escort makes an appearance. I tune her out as she babbles on about the greatness of the Capitol and how excited she is about these particular Games. Anger fills my body. What is so great about the Capitol? What is so exciting about watching children murder each other?

"It's time to pick our female tribute!" I snap back into reality. My palms sweat and my heart beats faster every step she takes. Her fingers grab a single slip. I close my eyes.

"Rhea Gault!"

* * *

Mallory "Mal" Weston, 14

(submitted by Shibuya Luna)

"What do you mean, she said no?" I raise my eyebrow at Corrin.

"I mean, she said no. She totally turned me down." I can tell by his tone that he's not joking.

"Oh, don't worry about it too much" Iris chimes in, "she didn't deserve you anyway" She concludes with a wink and I cannot help myself but chuckle. She shoots me a death glare as Corrin looks confused.

Less than a week ago, I pulled Iris aside after school. Despite my small size, I could tell she was nervous.

"So, tell me, why has it suddenly become cool to hang out with your younger brothers friends?" I cross my arms and smirk as her face reds up.

"A girl needs some guy friends, get off my back." She replies, thinking that will suffice. Nothing suffices but the truth with me.

"Nuh uh, I want to know. It's Corrin, isn't it?" Her eyes widen and I know I've struck gold. "It is! You're too easy to read." She hits me and I laugh. _Young love is so cute._

Corrin's clap in my face brings me back to present day. "What was that?" I say smoothly. He rolls his eyes.

"I just said, we should get going soon. The reapings start in an hour." He stands and holds his hand out to Iris, helping her up. Oh how naive he is.

The three of us walk back to the neighborhood. Iris is the first to depart, waving goodbye.

"Tell Bennett to feel better, it's boring without him." She doesn't bother to ask how I know about her brother's illness.

"Trouble in girl paradise?" I say to Corrin once we are far enough away.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal. I'll find someone one day." It almost hurts how oblivious some people can be to simple facts.

"I know you'll find someone someday." I tease him like a brother. He punches my arm before bailing to his own house.

I walk into my house and greet my dysfunctional family.

"Our marriage has been delayed again." I hear my oldest brother state. "She says she still thinks we're too young."

I cannot help myself, "Did she sleep with Edmund again?" I hear a gasp from Hector as Edmund lunges towards me in attack mode, I would be dead had Tristan not stepped in between us.

"Guys, not today, please. Mal, just, go get ready and try to keep your mouth shut." Like that'll happen.

I pass by my raging brother and lock the bedroom door, just incase. I take a quick look in the mirror. Way too short for my age, still waiting for that growth spurt to hit, head covered in honey-blond hair complimented with dark blue eyes. If shirtless, you could count a decent amount of my ribs.

With little options, I pull out the best fitting reaping clothes I own, grey slacks that are slightly too long and a white button up, also too long. Hand-me-downs are the only thing I own.

Before I leave, I take my metal toy car from the dresser and put it in my pocket. It should bring me luck at the reapings.

When I head back into the kitchen I see most of my family has dispersed, everyone but Tristan.

"Aw, was it something I said?" This irritates him.

"Dude, you need to learn when enough is enough. That wasn't cool." I laugh

"You got it boss." I head out the door before he can scold me again.

As I walk towards the square, I am stopped by a familiar voice.

"Mal, that wasn't cool." I turn and see Iris walking towards me.

"Aw man, I just got this same lecture from my brother." She rolls her eyes.

"Maybe you should listen to us, might do you some good." I laugh, but keep my mouth shut. We sign in together and separate into our own sections. I start chatting with the fourteen year old next to me who is clearly a nervous wreck. Poor thing.

Just as I start to learn more about his life, the mayor interrupts our conversation with his speech and video ceremony. Then, the escort mounts that stage and takes the spotlight.

"Welcome to the annual Hunger Games! Without further ado, lets meet this years tributes!" I pray for the safety of my friends as she picks a single name from the bowl.

"Rhea Gault!" A small girl makes her way onto the stage, fear in her eyes.

"Welcome, Rhea! Now, onto the boys!" I watch as she takes a single slip of paper out of the bowl.

"Mallory Weston!" Shock and confusion wash over me. Why me? I only had three slips in there, no tesserae, it shouldn't be me.

I must look as stunned as I feel as the escort questions me as I get on stage.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, you're sure it was my name on the slip?" I ask her. She laughs.

"I am sweetie, you can see here." She shows me the slip and there it is, my name in big letters.

She congratulates us and wishes us luck in the arena. _Thanks_ , I think, _we sure as hell need it._

* * *

Another reaping down! Let me know what you think of these two.

I need the D9 male, if someone submits him I would be so grateful!

So how I plan to write the capitol events will be something like this:

The train rides and the training days will consist of different people's POVs. Not everyone will get a train ride, but everyone will get a section or two between the four chapters.

The chariot rides, interviews, and gamemaker sessions/scores will be one long chapter featuring everyone, most likely in third person

Please let me know if you want your tribute to have a section in the train ride or one of the training days!


	9. District Seven Reapings

Chalice Durham, 14

(submitted by Linneagb)

The wind blows through my hair, causing goosebumps on my skin. I regret not bringing a jacket. Before I say a word, my father takes his jacket off and wraps it around my arms. I smile, as if to say thank you, and he smiles back. We are two of few words, but it suits us.

I start to think about our conversation from yesterday, the most words that we've spoken together in a while.

 _"Do you ever think about what you'd do if you were reaped?" He asked me, taking me off guard._

 _"I guess…a little. But not too in depth." I reply_

 _"Tell me, I'm curious." He says._

 _I sit in silence for a long time before answering. "Well, I know I couldn't take another person's life. But I'm small and I'm fast. People wouldn't see me as a threat. I'd be able to hide throughout the Games while they killed each other off. It would be my best shot." He nods, almost as if he's approving of my factitious strategy._

My father standing up from the log brings me back to present day. He holds his hand out and I take it. Together, we walk back to our small house. Any other day, we'd be headed to the fields to work, or already working. But today is the day of the reapings, a national holiday, so we spent it together trying to relax, but end up worrying.

The idea of being reaped gives me nightmares, more so this year due to the twist. I've already lost my mother, the idea of my father perishing as well haunts me, knowing both of their deaths would be on my hands.

My father hates when I blame myself for my mothers death. He says it was not my fault I was born. But if I weren't, she would be alive. If I weren't, he would still have his lifelong partner. Had they just decided not to have a child, no one would have to worry about me getting reaped. It's simple.

He cooks us both a nice lunch when we arrive back home, and we don't say much. I try not to dread tonight and he does the same, we're all each other has now.

I excuse myself from the table after eating to go into my bedroom and find a decent outfit for tonight. I braid my hair first, letting the movements of my hair calm me. Once I finish, I open my dresser to find something decent. I find white tights with a knitted black shirt that makes me look a little more mature. I get dressed and add on the finishing touches, my favorite necklace. I hold it tight and take a deep breath. _I can do this._

When I reenter the kitchen I see my dad has changed as well. The way we look, you could barely tell we are struggling to get by.

We walk hand in hand until they force us to separate. He pulls me into a tight hug and lets me sign in. I hear the snickering of children behind me, mocking me. I try to tune them out, but that proves to be challenging.

I sign in and stand near the side, as hidden as possible. I play with my hair as the mayor steps on stage and reads his speech. I look to the side, admiring the trees that surround us. They make me feel safe, like they're watching me.

I turn back to the stage when the sharp voice of the escort is amplified through the speakers. He greets us and thanks us for being here today. As he walks to the girls bowl, I feel contractions in my chest. I close my eyes and pray.

"Chalice Durham!" The tears start before my brain can register the name. I look around and see my dad behind all the children. I start to push towards him, desperate to escape the death sentence that lies before me. Unfortunately, Peacekeepers grab me and pull me up to the stage before I am able to reach him. He looks me in the eyes from the crowd and nods, like he's telling me he believes in me.

This makes me cry more. _I'm going to let you down._

* * *

Cedar Jacobs, 16

(submitted by Mewkitcat)

The smell of cleaning product makes my nose sting. I stand and let my aching body recover from being on my knees for so long.

"What are you doing, taking a break?" Ivory's voice makes me turn towards her. I laugh.

"Says you, have you even moved from that spot?" I cross my arms and she rolls her eyes. She's been sitting in the same seat behind the register since I started cleaning.

"I'm a lady, ladies don't clean on reaping day." She stands and flicks her blonde hair over her shoulder, going into the back. I roll my eyes, still smiling.

I put the cleaning supplies in the janitor closet, pleased with my work. Even on reaping day, I'm cleaning the floors for my boss.

As I finish putting everything away, Ivory comes back to the front of the store with the front door keys in hand.

"Let's go before I lock you in here." She teases.

"I'd like to see you try." We leave the store and she locks up. Wouldn't want anyone to break in and steal our product.

We walk along the street connecting our houses to the shops, when suddenly Ivory takes a turn to the left, down a small path leading into the forest. I follow, confused.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Taking a detour! Trust me, it'll be fun." She turns and winks at me, speeding up. I quicken my pace to keep up with her, but damn is she fast.

After about a half mile chasing Ivory down the woods, we finally come to a stop.

"Alright, why are we here." I ask her, slightly out of breath.

"I wanted to admire the beauty out here. What if its the last time we see this place?" I'm unconvinced by her answer.

"Uh-huh, so what's the real reason we're out here?" She doesn't answer, which is unusual for her. I'm used to the two of us joking around all the time, laughing and having a good time. I've never seen her like this, this nervous.

The games are going to be extra-brutal this year, what with the twist and all, but I don't let it phase me. Why worry about the unknown? I guess not everyone has the same mindset as me.

I walk over and embrace her. Neither of us are big on physical contact, but she does not push me away. I feel how tense she is.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You are going to be fine." I try to reassure her.

"You don't know that though." I failed. I sigh, deep down I know she's right. I _don't_ know what two families are going to be suffering in the coming weeks. All I can do is hope it's not mine.

"Well, moping in the woods isn't going to change anything." I feel her let a small laugh out. "Let's go change, okay?" We leave the woods and get back on our normal path. I hear the bell, calling us to the square.

"We better hurry." I tell her. We spring into a nice jog and separate into our own houses. I enter and my parents are already ready.

"You need to get ready." My mother says sternly.

"I know I know, go without me, I'll be there soon." My mother gives my dad a look like she doesn't believe me, but he convinces her.

"He'll be okay, c'mon honey, we don't want to be late." I tell them goodbye and go up to my room. Without much time, I throw on a white dress shirt and keep the same jeans on. I brush my brown hair back and quickly leave. I don't wait for Ivory, I know she wouldn't wait either.

I am the last to check in and quietly enter my section as the escort reads the girls name. It's not Ivory, thankfully. Its a small girl who bursts into tears. I think I see her try to make a run for it, but the Peacekeepers bring her back. I admire her strategy.

"Welcome sweetie, shall we meet your partner?" The escort draws a name from the male bowl.

"Cedar Jacobs!" Well, shit. I let a sigh leave my body and walk up to the stage reluctantly.

"Let's welcome this years tributes, Chalice Durham and Cedar Jacobs!" Very few people clap for us. We are taken to the back for goodbyes, Chalice crying the entire way.

Ivory is the first to visit me. Her eyes don't show sadness or anger, just disapproval.

"I told you." She says flatly. I laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you did." We don't say much more. There's no need. We hug, and she wishes me luck. Tells me I better come back home. I tell her I will.

Then my parents enter. Neither have tears in their eyes, but both have the most serious expression I have ever seen. They pull me into a hug and my mother starts listing off tips on how to win the Games. I contain my laughter, not asking how she would know all of this information as she's never had to compete.

My father keeps it simple and tells me he loves me and has faith in me. I nod, telling him I'll do him proud. After all, they're lives are at stake here as well.

* * *

Another chapter done. I haven't had much motivation to write lately, so these chapters may come slower than before.

If you haven't already, please let me know if you prefer your tribute getting a train ride section or a training section.

Here are the current sponsor points:

LongingForRomeo: 70

88Constellations: 60

curiousclove: 85

yyvonnee: 90

Shibuya Luna: 80

Booklovin'03: 75

Linneagb: 90

Manny61945: 30

CallumAndrews21: 95

lionkingfactsguy3: 25

foxfox12: 30

Mewkitcat: 30


	10. District Eight Reapings

Lilac Suede, 15

(submitted by curiousclove)

 _Deep breath in, deep breath out._ I repeat to myself as my speed increases. My ponytail swings back and forth with each step. I'm running so fast I almost feel like I'm flying. Almost.

I slow my pace slightly as I make the return. The reapings today have me on edge, more so than previous years. I can hardly fathom worrying about your own life in the arena, but having to worry about your family's life as well is too much for me to handle. I try not to think about it, but it nags at the back of my head. _What if? What if this is the year?_

I stop at my house and take a few deep breaths in. I see a group of familiar faces walk on up. I smile and wave to my friends.

"Hey ladies! How are we doing today?" I ask.

"Not as good as you, man I wish I lived here." Sky says, motioning to my house. My face turns red. When your family owns one of the biggest factories in the District, you have a lot of money, and when you have a lot of money, people like to remind you, and I hate when people bring it up. I want people to like me for me, not my finances.

"You know you're more than welcomed to stay with me whenever, any of you." I say. The three girls nod.

"We'll let you get ready, we just wanted to stop by and wish you luck." Jasmine hugs me and I hug back. I wave goodbye to my friends and head inside to shower. As I get to the top of the second floor, my brother steps out of his bedroom. His brown hair is gelled back and he has a lovely dress shirt on with black dress pants.

"Sash, you look so handsome." I kiss him on the forehead. He smiles at me.

"Thank you!" His cute voice replies before skipping down the stairs. Today is just another day for him, his last year ineligible. He has no worries.

I enter my room and shut the door. Books cover my desk, ranging from short stories to old medical books. I've always found anatomy to be fascinating. Maybe one day they'll let me study medicine at the Capitol. Well, a girl can dream.

I take a quick shower and dry off before finding a good outfit for tonight. I remember the green top I have, only worn for special occasions. They told me it was made in District One.

I slip on black leggings that compliment the top and put my hair back in the same ponytail as I wore whilst running.

I slip on my shoes and make my way downstairs and out the door. I see my friends in line by checking and join them.

"There she is, we thought you wouldn't make it on time." Jasmine jokes with me.

"Please, I wouldn't miss this for _anything._ " We all chuckle, it helps calm the nerves.

We crack a few more jokes as the line shortens and before we know it we are at the front. We sign in, flinch when our blood is drawn, and huddle together in the crowd. We fill the time with casual conversation until the ceremony starts. The echoing voice of the mayor fills the district followed by our tribute's escort, Missie. She's a nice woman, with dark blue hair. They say she's down to earth and nicer than most escorts. One good trait of Eight, we have nice escorts.

"Thank you all for joining us here today for our annual reaping. Let's waste no more time, and see who our female tribute will be."

She takes a slip and I can feel my heart racing in my chest.

"Lilac Suede, please come to the stage." I can feel the heat spread on my body. My friends gasp around me. The tears fight to come out, but I don't let them. I keep my head held high and walk onto that stage.

Missie congratulates me and asks for volunteers. When no one steps up, she reads the boys name.

"Treuse Custer!" That name, it seems so familiar. When I see him in the crowd, I recognize him immediately. _He works for our factory,_ I think, _he has bad asthma._

Thinking about my district partner helps me contain the tears. Treuse doesn't seem to have a problem containing tears either, he just seems confused. We shake hands and are taken away.

My family is the first to visit, my mother has tears in her eyes. I hug her tight and try to tell her it'll be okay. But of course, she's not worried about herself, she's worried about me and Sash. We all know if I die, we all die.

My dad wishes me luck and tells me I have a chance. I'm extremely fast and intelligent, which can win the Games over brute strength. He also reminds me about the sponsors and against his will, tells me I need to attract them. I nod, understanding.

Poor Sash, he doesn't truly understand what is happening. He has no idea his life is on the line. I can't bring myself to explain it, so I just hug him while he cries.

They take my family away from me and into the same hellhole I'm headed.

* * *

Treuse Custer, 15

(submitted by curiousclove)

I feel a pain in my hand that jolts me awake. I see the indent of a footprint in it, the owner of that foot walking fast in another direction. Another day, another person stepping on me.

My back is in utter pain as I sit up from the concrete. I feel the growling in my stomach almost immediately. The cough that comes next reminds me of how thirsty I am. Today is not my day.

I stand slowly and let the blood flow through my body again. I shake out my legs and once my body feels better, I grab my bag and I walk.

I really have no where to go so I end up just wandering to work. The factory is closed for the day, but I may be able to find yesterdays food.

I am about to try the front door when I hear fast footsteps. I hide behind the factory, hoping the maker of the steps don't see me. I take a glance and see the familiar brown ponytail of Lilac. _She must have just gotten back from a run,_ I think to myself. She leaves my sight before I can form anymore thoughts.

I go back to the door and try opening it. It's locked. I'm about to give up before I remember the back door. I climb over the fence and turn the knob successfully. The stifling air makes it hard to breathe. I cannot control the coughs that come out and for a second, I am worried I am having another attack. I press just above my armpit to open my airway and the coughing ceases. I take a deep breath and consider my search for edible food.

I find the break room relatively quickly. On a normal day, this room is filled to the brim with workers. But today, the air is still and loud with silence.

I see a plate of sandwiches that were served yesterday. I scoff two of them down. They're a little hard to swallow, but beggars can't be choosers.

Once my stomach is content, I go into the wash room and wash some of the dirt off of my skin. _I hope I don't smell as bad as I look._

After a weak wash, I take my backpack off my back and change into the nicest clothes I own. My grey long sleeved shirt and black pants are clothes normal people would wear on laundry day, but not me. For me, this is my best outfit.

After I change I take one last look in the mirror. I look homeless, that is hard to hide. I'm skin and bones. This is no life for a teenager.

I slowly make my way to the square, storing my backpack at the factory for safekeeping. I stop dead in my tracks when I see her. Her beauty takes me off guard. If she weren't with her friends, maybe I'd go talk to her. I laugh at the idea. I'd never work up the courage to talk to her.

I'm one of the last to sign in, struggling to get to my section in the crowd. I hope no one is as disgusted with me as I am.

The yearly ritual plays by, seemingly more drawn out than the previous years.

Our escort mounts the stage and thanks us for attending. I hear someone near me scoff, as if to say _like it was a choice._

She draws a name from the bowl and announces our female tribute is, "Lilac Suede!" My heart drops for her. I watch her get onto that stage, no tears on her face. That poor girl.

I'm so taken aback by Lilac's name being called I nearly miss the boy's name, which happens to be Treuse Custer. Treuse Custer!

Mixed emotions makes my head dizzy. I somehow exit the crowd and walk to the stage. A feeling takes over my body…not fear nor anger….not even sadness. Confusion with….is it relief? Life is awful in Eight, and I have no family in danger. Is this the universe giving me a chance to talk to her?

We shake hands, her warm hand makes my heart spin.

This may not be so bad after all.

* * *

I'm ready for these reapings to be over, I have a lot of fun things planned for the Games!

Let me know what you think of these two!


	11. District Nine Reapings

Lucia Starlet, 16

(submitted by 88Constellations)

 _We sit side by side, the sun warming our bodies. We laugh, no words are distinguishable but I feel pure happiness. It's a feeling I haven't had in a while._

 _Suddenly, the wind picks up. The happiness fades and fear surrounds us both. I grab him, refusing to let him go. He shields me with his body before he is ripped away from my grasp._

I wake up in a sweat, panting heavily. _Another damn nightmare._ I think to myself. I hold my chest to try and control my breathing, trying to stop the emptiness in my heart.

I haven't dreamt about my father in a couple of weeks. They told me it would get easier as time went on, coping and shit. That hasn't been the case for me. The dreams are just as vivid, the emotions just as rough. But I should have expected, as nothing in my life is easy.

I get out of bed and take a seat at my desk. Clutter of papers and books fill every inch of space in front of me. It drives my mother crazy, just like every other thing about me.

I find a paper with no words on it hidden under my latest poem and find a pencil in the drawer. I write what I need to on it and fold it up before my mother can see it. God knows what she would do if she saw it.

I spend a couple more minutes finishing a poem I started the other day. The words flow out of my brain and onto the paper. Without the ability to speak, writing is how I express myself. After the poem is finished, I lay my pencil down and admire my work. They tell us in history class that poems used to be well regarded and extremely valuable. But now, everyone simply cares about putting food on their children's plates. Maybe I would feel the same way if I were born into a different family.

I stand up and find an outfit for this afternoon. A pink dress stands out to me, so I decide it will be the one. I change and brush out my long blonde hair. My pale skin seems paler than usual. I take a deep breath and try not to think about what will happen at the reapings. The other girls will be relieved when they know it will not be them in those Games.

I go down the stairs and run into her. Dressed up in a suit top and skirt, she ignores me as I descend. She stopped trying to hide her shame towards me after my father died. I don't think we've had a real conversation in years.

I have no problem ignoring her as I go into the fridge and make myself breakfast. I sit at the table and see notecards, most likely containing her speech for the reapings. It's the same shit every year, you'd think she'd remember it.

She takes her notecards and leave without saying a word to me. _She has no idea what's coming_ I think, forming a smirk on my face.

I clean the kitchen well and put on my leather shoes before locking the front door behind me. I walk in silence to the square, ignoring the group of girls mocking me to my right.

I sign in and stand with the rest of the nervous sixteen year olds. I wish I could tell them there was no need to be worry. They have another year of guaranteed safety from the Games.

My mother stands from her chair and reads her notecards to the entire population of the district. I hear whisperings around me, ridiculing my mother for the choices she's made while in office. In the history of District Nine, I don't think we've had a worse mayor than my mother.

Our escort follows the speech, excited as always for the Games.

"Let's not wait anymore, lets meet our two tributes!" She walks over to the girls bowl and pulls out a name. "Greta Fields!" A little twelve year old passes me and gets on the stage. She puts on a brave face to hide her terror. _Now's my time._

I walk up to the stage, all eyes on me. I take out the piece of paper from the pocket of my dress and hand it to the escort.

"My name is Lucia Starlet and I volunteer as tribute." The escort reads. I hear a gasp from my mother behind me and I cannot help but smile. Greta gives me a tight hug and runs off the stage.

I have never been happier. My mother will finally get what she deserves, and District Nine will finally not be led by corruption.

* * *

Grant Remington, 12

(submitted by lionkingfactsguy3)

I turn another page in my book, letting my eyes carry me along the page. At the rate I'm reading, I'll be done by the end of the day. The one good thing about the reapings, no obligations other than attend.

This is my first year eligible and I'm a little nervous. The odds aren't bad for me, my name is only in there once. It's still a scary thought, having to compete against twenty three other children. Most of them would be older than me too, and stronger.

I finish the chapter and decide to leave the rest for later tonight. I put the book back on my bookshelf, surrounded by dozens of other novels. When I'm an adult, I aspire to be an author. Most in my district work in the fields, but plenty have hobbies outside of field work. My hobby would be writing. I can picture this future so vividly in my mind. It makes me smile.

My mother knocks on the door and enters my room. I stand and greet her. We have a light chat, but I can see the nervous undertone in her body language. Her only child may be reaped today and there's nothing she can do about it.

I hug her tightly and try to calm her nerves. I remind her she endured the same thing at my age and she survived. This makes her laugh.

"I love you mom, don't worry about me." I tell her. "I'm going to change." I tell her. She nods and kisses my forehead before leaving to her own room. I find a nice white button up and put on khaki trousers as the weather is too warm for pants. I match the pants with some new brown shoes. I brush my black hair to the side and take a deep breath. _I can do this._

Before I leave, I find my dad and give him a hug. He is less visually nervous than my mother, but I know the feelings are still there. I reassure him as well, finding it ironic that I'm the one doing all of the consoling today.

I leave my house and head to the area I know all of my friends will be waiting for me. It's weird to see them all dressed up nicely. We usually look like kids, dirty from running around and getting into trouble. But not today. Today we all look a few years older and a hundred times more scared.

"Hey!" I put a smile on my face and get a wave back from Anna.

"What's up kid?" Samuel teases me. I lightly punch him in the side.

"What did I miss?" I ask.

"Well, we were just talking about how Anna is going to be the worst salesman ever." Ingrid's wink irritates Anna.

"Oh please, I'm going to own the most popular shop in town. You'll wish your flowers were good enough for my store." She flicks her hair behind her shoulder and we all start laughing. Anything to calm the nerves, even teasing, will suffice.

The bell kills any more laughter. Anna and Samuel have done this once before, but they are just as nervous as Ingrid and me. I guess that's something that will never go away. In fact, it probably gets worse.

We walk side by side to the square and sign in together. Even though we shouldn't, we huddle together and they don't stop us. We're just a bunch of kids, what harm could we do?

The mayor goes up to read her speech and you can feel the disgust in the crowd. They say she's an awful mayor.

The escort follows suit, trying to soak up all of the attention she can get. She draws a name from the girls bowl and a girl standing close to us lets a gasp out. She slowly walks onto the stage. Poor thing.

A nearby movement takes me off guard. A volunteer? All eyes are on this new girl and something about her seems familiar. As the escort reads, "Lucia Starlet" I gasp. The mayor's daughter! Everyone including the mayor are in shock. Did she not know her own daughter was volunteering this year? What is going on in Lucia Starlet's brain?

I am whispering to Samuel about the event when the words that follow take me off guard.

"Grant Remington!" Oh my god.

Fear swallows me whole. If I look at all like my friends at this moment, it's obvious I am horrified. I've seen enough Games to know that twelve year old never survive, let alone make it out of the bloodbath.

I swallow my fear and try to put on a convincing smile. I get on the stage, overwhelmed by the eyes on me. I shake hands with the volunteer. She intrigues me. Hopefully she won't kill me.

* * *

I'm happy to admit that I'm almost done with writing the reapings! I just have to write District 12's and we'll be on to the train rides!

Let me know what you think of these two


	12. District Ten Reapings

Carmen Lokien, 17

(submitted by Manny61945)

The sun beats down on me more so than usual. At this time of day, the fields are usually filled with the talking of people and the noises of animals. But most do not want to work on the day of the reapings. Unfortunately for me, this is my only escape.

The cow moos next to me and I pet her.

"You'll never know the pain of the reapings, sweet girl." I sigh, getting back to raking.

The reapings are hard for everyone, but they are especially difficult for me. Six years ago today, my brother was sentenced to his death. He didn't even make it past the bloodbath. I was only eleven and his memory still haunts me.

I wipe the tear that forms in my eye away and fill up the cow's food. I lock up everything before I exit the barn.

I close myself off as I make the long walk back to my house. I expected a quiet walk, and I got it until the final stretch. That's when I hear the familiar noises of Mac and Loraine.

I nearly fall over when Loraine attacks me with a hug.

"Carmen!" She squeals in my ear and I have to push her away.

"Holy shit, hi" I say back, causing a big laugh from my best friend. I have to give her credit, she knows how hard this day has been for me yet she does everything in her power to make me forget about it long enough to enjoy the day.

"We were hoping to catch you before the reapings." Mac smiles

"Well consider me caught. What have you been up to?" I ask

"I can tell you what we haven't been up to, working! You're insane." Loraine crosses her arms

"Well, you know the fields distract me." The fantasy of a happy Carmen fades quickly. An awkward silence takes over, until I decide to break it.

"I think we all need to get ready, I'll see you two at the square." I hope my half-hearted smile convinces them as I turn to finish the journey to my house.

I open and shut the door quietly, knowing my parents are still sleeping. As hard working as they are, they deserve one day off.

I sit on my bed, letting my thoughts overwhelm me. The anxiety of the reapings causes massive discomfort. I try to take deep breaths to no avail.

The anxiety finally leaves when I stand to find something to wear this afternoon. The clothes I've worn are relatively clean, so I just put on a pair of overalls to complete the cowgirl look. At least if I'm reaped, its obvious what district I'm from.

Before I leave, I hear the quiet stirring of my parents. At least they won't miss the big event.

I close the door behind me before going to the square. I stand in line and sign in alone. I assume Loraine and Mac are late, as they are every year.

I stand alone during the reading and video, wishing I could be anywhere else.

Seeing our escort dressed as a literal cow makes many in the audience laugh. At least she's enthusiastic.

"Now! It's time to read the name of our female tribute!" She moseys on over to the bowl and the anxiety comes back. I close my eyes and focus on my breathing and my breathing alone.

"Carmen Lokien!" The breathing ceases and my eyes shoot wide open. A path has seemed to form in front of me, leading me to my death sentence.

Sadness controls my body but I refuse to cry. Criers aren't popular with the Capitol, anyway.

My head is held up high as I stand on that stage. I keep my breathing steady as the male tribute's name is read. While I don't know him personally, I know his reputation of one of the nicest people in the district.

We shake hands and I try to forget he has to die if I want to return.

* * *

Freddie Cloud, 17

(submitted by CallumAndrews21)

 _The wind makes my blond hair a mess. No matter how hard I try to fix it, the wind undoes my hard work._

" _Freddie Cloud!" All eyes turn to me and my fear cannot be mistaken. I stand on that stage, making me feel as tall as the world yet as weak as a bug._

 _The words "I volunteer!" echo through the crowd. The emotions taking over me are too complex to distinguish. I look the boy in the eyes, thanking him before departing the stage._

My eyes open and the dream fades away. No, not a dream, a memory, a very vivid memory.

Three years ago to the day, I was reaped. Three years ago to the day, I was sentenced to death. Only, I was relieved from my sentence for a reason I may truly never understand. A boy I had never met before volunteered in my place. He made it until the final four, I was convinced he would win. But he didn't. To this day I never learned why he did what he did, but it has made me even more grateful for life than I already was. Nothing can be taken for granted in this world.

I roll out of bed and stretch out my body. The laughter of children from the other room tell me my sisters are awake. I knock on our shared wall and jokingly tell them to keep it down or I'll tell on them. They chuckle and a smile forms on my face.

I go into my bathroom and turn the shower on. The perks of owning the biggest farm in the District is little luxuries like this one, a running shower. Something else I never take for granted.

Once the water is warm I strip my clothes off and hop in. The water feels good on my body, washing away last nights dream. I get out as quickly as I got in and dry off. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I step back into my bedroom to find decent clothes for the reapings.

A pale green shirt stands out to me and the grey pants that follow match perfectly. I put on a black belt and comb my wet hair over. I look decent, thankfully.

I go to my sisters room and knock on their door. Little Luna opens it. She's dressed in a beautiful pink dress that brings out her sparkle. She jumps in my arms and I catch her.

"Did you sleep well last night?" I ask her, kissing her on the forehead. She nods.

"Good, where's your sister?" I ask her, noticing Violet's absence from the room.

"Downstairs!" Luna wiggles out of my arms and takes my hand, leading me downstairs. As she said, Violet is already eating breakfast with Dash.

"Hey you two, how are you feeling?" I ask the two of them. Violet gives me a shrug and Dash looks up at me.

"I'm alright, you know, considering." And do I know, more than anyone. The fear of being reaped is festering in all of us. Well, all of us but Luna. She has a few more years of safety before she will experience that fear.

"Just stay positive and keep your head up high." I tell him, hoping he won't worry. They don't have any extra names in the bowl, compared to many in Ten which is a good start. All we have to do is hope.

I fix Luna a bowl of cereal and grab some toast before I head out the door.

"I'll meet you guys there, I love you!" I tell them, waving goodbye. I make the short walk to Victor's Village, the houses overwhelming me in size. That's when I see her, leaving her house.

"Emily!" I shout, getting her attention. She waves at me and skips over to me.

"Hey Fred, how are you doing today?" She rests her arm on my shoulder comically, considering I have about six inches on her.

"I'm as good as can be, what about you?" I ask back.

"I'm excited for when I'm not at risk for getting reaped, it seems like a nightmare." Emily would know better than most, what with her mom being a victor and all. She's seen the tapes, she's witnessed the aftermath. It's not pretty.

"Your class last week was a success, are you hosting another one?" I nod. During my breaks, I take children to our farm and teach them about the animals. Their names, their habits, what they eat, and the kids seem to love it.

The bell ringing causes her to take my arm and pull me towards the square. I follow suit, knowing there's no avoiding the reapings.

We sign in together and split off from each other, standing in our appropriate sections. The memory comes back, and I see fourteen year old me standing up on that stage, terrified. I close my eyes as the speeches begin, trying to calm down.

"Carmen Lokien!" Relief floods through me, my sister and best friend are safe another year. A pretty girl stands on stage, clearly sad she was chosen.

"Onto the boys!" I hope and pray with all my might Dash and I are safe. My eyes follow the slip as the escort announces the boy.

"Freddie Cloud!" I'm fourteen years old again, fearing death on national television. As I walk slowly onto the stage, I hope for another miracle, another volunteer. No such luck.

I see Dash near the back, looking at me. I give him a look that says _don't, don't you dare._ He understands.

In that moment, I know I have to be the victor. Not for me, not for the fame and not for the money, but my family. I cannot let the Capitol kill my family like its nothing to them. I refuse.

* * *

I have finished writing the reapings, I'm very excited to start writing a new section of the story! I hope to write the Capitol events quickly to get straight to the action.

Make sure to review! The less people review the more likely their characters are bloodbath tributes. Just sayin'


	13. District Eleven Reapings

Peach Cheyenne, 15

(submitted by foxfox12)

I wake to the sounds of my siblings ruckus. Kaiser and Minty are wrestling on the bed next to mine. The sun outside shows its still early.

"Guys, cut it out." I say, reaching over and shoving Minty off of Kaiser. He falls to the floor, red covering his face.

Apple jumps out of bed to comfort Minty, hoping to stop the tears. At twenty four, she acts like our mother. As much as I love her, she can never replace our mother.

The memories of my lost family hits me hard on the day of the reapings. Normally, I spend so much time and energy working I can easily forget about them. But not today. Not when today of all days reminds me of the horrors the reapings bring.

Even though I was only six when I lost her, they made sure all of her children were present during her execution. It wasn't a painless execution either, like a simple gunshot to the head. No, they decided her punishment should be with the whip. They whipped her for hours until her heart stopped beating.

And if that wasn't enough for a family to endure, six years later the Capitol had to choose Mango to compete in the Games. Cherry is convinced they released the mutts just to target her.

Any thought that has to do with the Capitol brings agony to my heart. This is no life for a family to live.

I push myself out of Cherry and I's shared bed as Apple consoles the two children. I go into my parents room, desperate for some silence. My father sits in bed with a necklace in his hands. He smiles at me, his swollen eyes speaking volumes.

"I have something for you." He says. I walk over to him and I get a good look at the necklace. A peach. How fitting.

I smile a thank you and he tells me there's something else. He goes into his closet and pulls out an orange dress. At its prime, it must have been a beautiful bright orange color. But age has taken a toll and now it looks worn out, dull in color. But I recognize it. Mango wore it on her reaping day, and I believe my mother did as well.

"For you." My father says.

"Thank you." I reply, truly meaning it. We don't get many nice presents, and these two mean the world to me.

I hug him tight and take the dress to our bathroom. I change quickly and take a long look at myself in the mirror. I am dark from head to toe, black hair, brown eyes, dark skin. My father jokes at night you can hardly see me.

I don't eat breakfast as I leave, knowing there isn't enough for all of us. I decide to make a quick stop at the fields before the reapings. I know if I get a little work done now, they'll pay me a little more at the end of the week. Anything is good enough for my family.

I pick some cotton slower than usual but it gets done. By the time the bell rings my back is aching from being bent over. I bring the cotton to the front and wash my hands at the sink. The water is disgusting but so am I.

"Hey Peachy!" I hear the too familiar voice of Basil to my right. I turn and smile at him.

"Hey kid, where have you been?" I ask.

"Resting, which is what you should be doing. Do you ever stop working?"

"No" I laugh "No I don't"

We joke around a bit as we make the awful trek towards the square. I'm fortunate Basil is with me, otherwise my emotions might have taken control of me. We sign in together, still joking, still smiling. We get settled just as our mayor reads his speech, plays his video, and introduces the escort, Salla Kale.

They call her a district hopper, every year she represents a different district, and every year she has failed to bring home a victor. When Mango was reaped, she was in District 2.

"Welcome, everybody! I hope you're all as excited as I am to meet our two tributes for this special Hunger Games!" She draws the names out of both bowls at the same time. She reads the girls slip.

"First, lets welcome Peach Cheyenne!" My heart drops further in my stomach than it ever has before. My thoughts are taken over by my family. Their lives have suddenly become at risk. I can't stand the thought.

I take a deep, yet shaky, breath and get onto the stage. I see myself in the cameras, I look relatively calm.

"Now, lets welcome Titus Greene!" The boy, Titus, storms onto the stage. I have never seen such anger in a tribute before. Then, I realize how familiar he looks. _His sister was reaped a year before Mango_ , I realize.

We shake hands, the boy refusing to look me in the eyes, and are taken away from the safety of our district to whatever horror will meet us in the Capitol.

* * *

Titus Greene, 18

(submitted by me)

Many in Eleven are sleeping in, enjoying the day off. But not me, of course not me. Instead, I get the honor of losing sleep, unable to contain my thoughts.

My mind focuses on Rosie, sweet innocent Rosie. She was taken away from us too soon. And now, I have to lay here knowing my mother is on the same path as Rosie, and the Capitol doesn't give a damn. No matter what happens to us, they never give a damn.

They use us for their pleasure without a second thought. How cruel can a group of people be?

I realize how badly I'm heating up and decide to get out of bed. The longer I lay, the angrier I get.

I go into the bathroom and wash my face, hoping the water cools me down. My mother always tells me my anger is going to get me killed one day. I remind her anger is the reason Rosie isn't alive anymore. Anger is what possessed the Career that sliced her in half without second thought. She's stopped trying ever since.

I look at myself in the cracked mirror my family shares. The crack at the top of the mirror is from me, the day Rosie died I could not hold in my emotions anymore and took it out on this poor mirror. Dried blood still lays in the cracks. Despite its imperfect figure, I can still distinguish my dark persona. Dark hair and dark eyes look back at me. I barely recognize myself. I used to be a lot calmer, a lot more loving. But how can you stay that way when your entire life is ripped apart, especially when there's nothing you can do? How do other children live like this?

I stop overthinking and go back into my room to change out of my sleep clothes. I find a white shirt I wore the other day. I smell it, and it smells good enough to wear again. I slip on black slacks, which is half of the pants I own. They smell and look decent, which is good enough for me.

My moms coughing leads me into her room. My heart drops. She looks worse than yesterday, skinnier, greener, worse off than before. I swallow my tears and give her a tight hug.

"I love you mom, you're going to be okay." Her cough denies this. But regardless, she gives me a big smile back.

"This is your last year, Titus. You're going to be fine." She says. I hope she's right.

I kiss her on the forehead and give my dad a friendly hug goodbye. He is dressed up in his nicest attire, ready to attend. Fortunately, the Capitol will leave my mother alone today. She gets excused from the reapings due to her illness. Can't get the whole district infected, now can we.

I leave our small house behind and slowly make my way to the square. I sign in, giving the Capitol people a deathly look as I enter. My last time signing in, my last time going through this hell. I can hardly wait for it to be over.

I stand as far back as they'll allow me and tune out the noises that follow. Speeches, videos, the Capitol is great, it's all bullshit really. I don't understand how some people don't get that.

The escort speaking brings me back. As long as she doesn't pick one slip with my name on it, I'll be okay.

"Peach Cheyenne!" The girl's name is read and a skinny girl walks out of the fifteen year old cluster onto the stage. I can see the fear in her face. For a moment, I pity her.

"Now, lets welcome Titus Greene!" Anger causes my face to heat up. I clench my fists, and produce a growling noise from my throat. The crowd of boys split to allow me through. You've got to be kidding me. It wasn't enough for the Capitol to murder my twelve year old sister, they had to come back and sentence me to the same hell she endured? And my family too? While my mother is at home, dying?

I storm on to the stage, no longer pitying my district mate. She'll have to die if I want to return.

* * *

One more to post, I'm pretty pumped I gotta say.

Current points:

LongingForRomeo: 70

88Constellations: 75

curiousclove: 95

yyvonnee: 95

Shibuya Luna: 110

Booklovin'03: 75

Linneagb: 95

Manny61945: 30

CallumAndrews21: 120

lionkingfactsguy3: 40

foxfox12: 30

Mewkitcat: 35

goldie031: 5

Mrs. Gale Hawthorne: 15


	14. District Twelve Reapings

Sera Grey, 13

(submitted by me)

"Do you mind counting the sugar in the back and letting know how much we have? I might have to make a run for more before the reapings" Cole asks me. I politely nod and go into storage to count. At this time on any other day, I'd be learning in school, but today we get the day off. Despite this, Cole wanted to get some work done and I offered to help him. He is the reason we're still alive.

"We have one full bag left." I tell him after doing some searching. His eyebrows scrunch, his thinking face. He pulls a bag of coins out of his pocket and holds it towards me.

"Can you get a few more bags? I don't want to run out soon, last time there was a shortage." I remember, we couldn't bake anything for a few weeks. That was a rough time.

"Sure!" I take the bag and skip out of our shop and down the road.

It wasn't always like this, having spare coins in our pockets and full bellies. I never knew my father, he died of an infection when I was a baby. With four children to feed, my mother took to extreme practices that ended up getting her killed. If it weren't for the generosity of the mayor, we would all be starving, if not dead.

"Sera!" I hear my best friend Kay scream across the street. I spot her long blonde hair and smile, running into her hug.

"Hey! How are you doing today?" I ask kindly.

"I'm alright, but can you _believe_ the outfit my parents are making me wear today? I look like a strawberry!" It's true her dress is vibrant red, but she looks great in it. I tell her so.

"If I weren't the mayor's daughter, I'd rebel so hard." She tells me, causing us both to laugh.

"What are you up to?" She asks me.

"Oh, just going to get some sugar for our shop. Want to come?" She nods and we lock arms and walk to our suppliers shop. I trade coins for sugar and we walk back to my family's business together. I knock on the door and enter.

"Sugar delivery!" Kay and I chuckle and Cole puts a smile on his face.

"You two are ridiculous. You better get going if you want to get ready for the reapings." He says. At 19, he no longer has to worry about getting reaped. But I do.

"I'll leave you alone, I'll meet you at the square later?" Kay asks.

"Sounds good to me! Don't forget about me." I wink at her and skip upstairs to our little apartment. I see Polly sitting at the kitchen table, playing with some uneaten toast. I kiss him on the head, causing him to pretend to vomit with disgust. I roll my eyes and go into my shared room with my sister. She sits on the bed, back to me.

"Hi Meadow." I say sweetly.

"Hi." She flatly replies. I get the hint and cease conversation. Meadow isn't a big talker as is, but today boosts that trait.

I change out of my tshirt into a dark blue blouse and a denim skirt. I brush the tangles out of my long hair and let it flow down my back. I slip on some flats before leaving our house.

As promised, Kay is waiting patiently for me by the square. We wait in line together and sign in, laughing and joking about everything and anything to calm our nerves.

The mayor standing from his chair silences the audience. He gives his speech, about the history of Panem, the Dark Days, and the Treaty of Treason. I've heard it every year I've attended, as well as countless times in school. I could recite it in my sleep if I had to.

The mayor introduces our escort, Mays, and she graciously thanks us for attending. She pulls a name from the girls bowl and I hold my breath.

"Sera Grey!" My breath releases on its own and suddenly I realize I'm hyperventilating. Kay hugs me tight and is saying words, but my brain isn't registering them. Kay releases me and I slowly walk onto the stage and that's when the tears start.

The escort wastes no time with me and calls the boys name, a name I don't recognize. It takes a long time for a boy to move, but eventually he does. I can tell by his appearance not only is he malnourished, he can't be older than me. What a pair we will make.

The tears don't stop as my family comes to see me to say goodbye. I feel so guilty, we were just starting to take off, make some actual money. But now Cole has to step away from his business to hope and pray I don't get him killed.

Well, at least we'll all see our parents soon.

* * *

Jaiden Dust, 12

(submitted by yyvonnee)

I watch the bird fly back into its nest with food for its newborn babies. The sight makes me smile, wishing my family could do the same for me. I recognize the growling in my stomach and sigh. Even on the day of the reapings, life is as hard as before.

The tesserae I took out helped us a little, it got me out of doing hard labor for another couple of years, but we still go to bed hungry.

 _If only I could be like these little guys_. My eyes float back to the nest, high up in the trees. _At least they don't worry about the reapings._

I stand up from where I've been sitting for many hours. I brush the dirt off my sweatpants that are two sizes too big for me. Another perk of being poor: constant hand-me-downs.

I make the long trek back to my shack of a house and open the door. My parents and siblings are sitting at the table, eating scraps. Both my parents look exhausted, rightfully so. They work 60 hours a week, easily. Unlike their children, they enjoy the day of the reaping. Well, to an extent.

I politely greet them, wanting to avoid conversation more than anything, and rush into our room. I brush my dark hair out of my eyes, and sigh. This is my first ever reaping, and I'm scared. Many in our district take out tesserae, like me, but there's always that small chance that the slip our escort chooses will have my name on it. My first reaping is a Quarter Quell with the hardest repercussions, it sucks.

I step away from the mirror and dig through my pile of clothes sitting in the corner. I change from a sweatshirt and sweatpants into a white shirt with dark jeans. They used to be a bright blue, but years of coal dust, use, and lack of washing has taken atoll on its coloring.

I hear a knock on my door and I turn to see Morgan enter. His face shows sadness, exhaustion.

"Hey, kid." He says to me. I grunt back at him, wishing I didn't have to make conversation right now. He comes to me and pats me on the back.

"Tomorrow, would you be interested in coming down to the mines with me? We don't have to stay long, but I could teach you some things." I shake my head no. He sighs.

"We may not eat tomorrow, we really need extra income."

"We may not eat any day." I say flatly. What difference will it make? They know hard labor isn't my forte. Isn't tesserae decent enough?

"I need to get going." I say, ending the conversation.

I walk alone to the square, no friends to walk with me, just how I like it. The rest of my family doesn't sign in, they're too old or too young.

I sign in and shimmy near the back corner of the crowd. I take a deep breath, wishing I was anywhere else. _I wish they didn't have to crowd us all together like this._

The mayor reads his speech and the escort tries to pump us up before picking and reading a name from the bowl.

"Sera Grey!" A small girl walks up onto stage. From all the way in the back, I can see her tears. The escort calls another name.

"Jaiden Dust!" My body freezes, unable to move a muscle. She didn't call my name, right? That's someone else, someone else is this years tribute.

A long time passes with no movement before I accept the name belonged to me. I walk reluctantly onto the stage, confusion controlling me.

I shake hands with Sera, wishing I was anyone or anywhere else.

I am taken into my room for goodbyes, confusion still sweeping over me. My mother and sister come in crying, my father and brother hold their tears but sadness still overcomes them. My entire family may be gone before the end of next week, because of the Quarter Quell's twist. It's tough.

"You're going to be okay, Jaiden." My brother tries to reassure me, but I think he's trying to reassure himself. I wonder if he would've volunteered, if he were able.

"I love you." My father says, hugging me tight. I hug back but don't speak. I'm worried the tears will come out if I try to say something.

My family is taken away from me. This might be the last time I see them.

* * *

Done with the reapings!

Now that we're done with the reapings, please let me know if there are any tributes you want your tribute to ally with! I have my draft of an ally list, but I'd love input from their creators. Thanks!


	15. The Train Rides

Jagger Blackwood, District 1

Crystal and I sit next to each other, watching the replay of all the reapings, sizing up our competition. The Career pack is strong this year, especially the two from Two. The boy gives me chills.

The girl from Four stands out to me. She's stunning, yet she was reaped. Her face shows no fear though, only determination. I like it.

We see a couple criers from the outlying districts, it's hard for me to watch. Crystal, on the other hand, loves a good crier. She says the easier the targets, the more likely she'll return home. _What have I gotten myself into?_

We get one volunteer from an outlying district, the girl from Nine. I'm not sure why she volunteered, but she doesn't appear to be a threat. I'll have to keep my eye on her, though.

Crystal turns the TV off after we watch the last reaping and one of our mentors, Amethyst, stands up.

"The other Careers seem deadly this year, so don't turn your backs on them in the arena. Everyone will be fighting much harder because of the twist, never let your guard down. I want you two to assert yourselves in training, try to take control of the Career pack and never show weakness." I nod, knowing she wants Crystal to lead, and that's fine with me.

"I'm going to get some rest, I'd suggest you guys do the same. We'll be there before you know it." We nod in agreement as she walks to another car. Our other mentors have gone to bed for the night, but Amethyst wanted to watch the replay of the reapings with us. I think she has faith in one of us winning.

I stand up to go to bed when Crystal's voice stops me.

"I didn't think you would be the male volunteer this year." Crystal says, crossing her arms. I turn to look at her.

"Oh no? Why not?" I say cooly. I know what she's trying to do, and I won't allow it. She stands and suddenly I realize how intimidating she can be.

"I've seen you in training, I've heard the stories, runt." Her voice lingers on that last word. She's trying to set me off, to find my weakness. I won't allow it.

"I'm a late bloomer, what can I say." I laugh it off like a joke. She raises an eyebrow.

"Well, late bloomer, don't embarrass us in training. I'd rather not be the laughingstock of these Games." She flicks her hair behind her shoulder and walks off to her room.

"You got it, champ." I whisper under my breath.

* * *

Telle Filum Zaavan, District 3

I sit on the couch, my knees scrunched up to my chest, tear marks still wet on my dress. Lumen sits across from me, and our mentor to his left. We just finished the recap of the reapings, causing a few more of my tears to escape. Seeing the reactions of other young tributes, some breaking down crying, really upset me. How am I going to watch 23 of them die? How will I even make it that far? The Career pack this year seems vicious as well, not ones to be messed with. It's all too much for a thirteen year old to handle.

At least my district partner seems nice. We haven't said much, but I noticed he hasn't really kept his eye off of me, almost like he recognizes me.

"We can start training plans in the morning, I want both of you to get a good nights rest." Our mentor, Dani says. I know her focus will be on Lumen, the one with a real chance of winning.

Dani leaves, however neither of us move.

"So, um, do you…have a training plan?" Lumen breaks the silence. I shake my head.

"Well, um, I'm sure you'll figure one out soon." I don't respond. He sighs.

"You don't know me, but I think it would benefit us if we worked as a team in these Games. Be unified, train together." I give him a puzzled look. Only one of us can come home, why would he want anything to do with me? If there's going to be a victor from our district, it's more likely going to be him. Unless everyone kills themselves before they find me. Wouldn't that be nice.

"Think it over, please?" He asks. I nod, giving him the benefit of the doubt. He stands.

"It's just, I was there when you lost your vision. I saw your family…you need to be there for him." His comment really takes me off guard. I'm about to say something when he turns and goes back to his room, keeping my words unspoken. My brain is firing in a million directions of unanswered biggest question of all: _Who is this boy?_

* * *

Dylan Greene, District 4

"We have to take advantage of your natural appearance" Our mentor, Liza, tells us sternly. "Sponsors can be the difference between life and death." I nod in agreement as Gemma just acknowledges. She seems less eager than I am about this strategy, yet refrains from complaints. She understands her disadvantage from the start, she didn't volunteer yet she plans to fight like a Career. Some of the other Careers seem cocky and may not trust her, but they're going to have to. She's easily the most attractive tribute in these Games.

"You" she points at me, "need to be prepared to answer the hard questions and take the insults that come. They're going to bring up your sister, to try to get a reaction out of you. Don't give it to them." I nod, trying not to react to her bringing Clara up so flatly like that. She was her mentor, she should have a little sympathy.

"And you" Liza focuses her attention on Gemma, "really need to use your beauty as your tool. Since you've gotten on this train you've been closed off and cold. You can't do that to the Capitol, they'll forget about you quicker than your name was read." This seems to set Gemma off a bit, but she doesn't say a word.

"Good, now that we understand each other, get some rest. Help yourself to whatever food or drinks or toiletries you need. This train is your oyster." She chuckles at her own reference before grabbing a drink and walking out.

"So, you have trained right? Just want to make sure we both know what we're doing." I try to lighten the mood with a little joke, but Gemma is having none of it. She seems to be lost in her own world.

"Yes, I've been training. You won't have to worry about me." Her confidence turns me on, I like it.

"That's good to hear, looks like District Four isn't a force to be reckoned with." That gets a slight chuckle out of her.

"Then let's show them what we can do." She says.

* * *

Rhea Gault, District 6

I sit in my bed, the duvet protecting me from the horrors that wait for me. It's silly to think anything is going to protect me. Once I get into the Capitol, nothing will save me.

I think about my family, and wonder where they are, and how they are doing. I assume they're riding on the same train as us. Are their rooms as nice as mine, do they get the same luxuries I do? Is Kalla okay? There's no chance she has access to morphling, she must be suffering withdrawals. I bury my face in my duvet, hating the world for allowing this to happen to me.

I hear a faint knock at my door and don't respond. I don't want to see anyone right now.

The knocker on the door ignores my silence and opens the door anyway. I turn to face them and see the young face of my district partner.

"Can I help you?" I ask, coming off ruder than anticipated. He isn't phased by this, it appears and enter the room completely.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, how are you doing?" His innocence makes me smile a bit.

"I'm okay, considering. How are you?" He shrugs.

"Are you worried about your family?" He takes a seat on a chair near the door, getting comfortable.

"I am, mostly about my sister." I sigh.

"What about your sister?" He tilts his head with curiosity. He definitely doesn't know when to give up, now does he?

"She…has had a rough couple of years. Addiction is hurting her and I know the Capitol won't fuel her addiction these next few weeks. And the thought of knowing all of my actions directly affect them, it's rough."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What's her addiction?" This kid definitely doesn't know when to stop.

"Morphling." I tell him, knowing it can do little harm. "I think I want to go to sleep now, I'll see you in the morning?" I say, hinting him to leave. He nods, a sadness comes over his face, like he enjoyed our talk.

"Goodnight, Rhea." He says sweetly before leaving my room.

* * *

Treuse Custer, District 8

We sit at the table, eating our dinner. Lilac is eating very properly. I've been trying to copy her movements instead of digging in like my body wants to. I haven't had a proper meal, well, ever. But I refuse to look like a mess in front of her.

I eat slowly and as neatly as possible and I've never been happier. Yes, I will probably be dead in a few weeks, but at least I get to spend that time well fed, well dressed, and with Lilac. Any life is better than homelessness, even if it's short.

Lilac, on the other hand, despises the situation she's been put in. Her swollen eyes show a history of crying. She held her head up high on stage, but that persona died once we left the district.

Our mentor hasn't made an appearance since we've been here. He won his Games two years ago, and I don't think he's recovered fully yet. After watching his district partner get mauled apart in front of him, declaring him the winner, I think it took a toll on his mental health.

I finish eating and for the first time in forever my stomach is full. Lilac has been playing with her food for a minute or two. I take a deep breath, determined to do what I should have done many years ago.

"I'm Treuse" She looks up at me and I hope the redness on my face isn't noticeable. What a stupid thing to say!

"Hi, Treuse." Her smile warms my heart and makes me feel better. I feels slightly more confident than I did before.

"I know you probably don't, um, remember me, but, um, I work at your factory." Why is this so hard? Can she tell how nervous I am?

"I do remember you, you're the one with the asthma." Her smile makes me smile. She remembers me?

"Oh, uh, well, yeah that's me." I awkwardly laugh. "I know I'm not the most desirable partner, but, would you want to ally?" My voice gets quiet on the last word and I wonder if she's even heard me.

"I'd love to." She stands up as I struggle to find more words to say. "We can talk about it more tomorrow, I'm going to go to bed. Have a goodnight." She tells me.

* * *

Jaiden Dust, District 12

I can't get enough of this food. I haven't stopped eating since we got served. I can tell my behavior is disturbing to Sera, disgusting to my escort, and appalling to my mentor. My escort scoffs before leaving the table without a word. Yet I continue to shove my face with food and enjoy no longer being hungry.

"What do you recommend we do when we get to the Capitol?" Sera asks quietly to our mentor, Kourtney. He is an older man, in his late fifties, years of sadness have taken atoll on his personality.

"Well, you're both young and small so it's going to take a lot of ability to convince people you two have a chance." Ouch. His words slow my eating pace a little.

"Do we have a chance?" Sera asks weakly. Even though her tears have stopped, she is still mortified.

"Do you want honesty?" Sera gives me a look, as if asking for approval. I shrug, knowing what he's going to say before he says it. She nods.

"I've been doing this for years, I've only had one victor from this District, and it's been decades since someone under fourteen won. I'd say the odds aren't in your favor." I can almost hear my district partners heart break in half. I stop eating all together, losing my appetite. We both have families, families we care about, in all reality we will all be gone in a week.

"I wish there was something encouraging I could tell you, I really do. But that's the truth. I'm sorry." He excuses himself from the table and the two of us are left, alone. I look at Sera. Her eyes are in her lap, clearly about to cry again. I wish I could say something to console her, something to stop the tears, but nothing comes to me.

So instead of thinking of me, I think about our other competitors. Brutal Careers from 1, 2, and 4, a few young tributes like us from 3, 5, 7, and 9, and everyone in between. Even got a volunteer from another district, what an exciting day it's been for the Capitol.

No longer hungry, I stand up to leave. Before I go, I put my hand on Sera's shoulder, smiling, as if to try and console her. I don't know if it works.

* * *

The train rides were fun to write, I like having all these characters come together.

Let me know what you think! Please let me know if there are any tributes you want your character to ally with. I have an ally list draft, but I'd love input from y'all!


	16. The Chariot Rides

The Chariot Rides

The horns blare and the lights go up. The screaming of Capitol citizens fills the arena as the drums begin to play. The hooves of the horses amplifies the screams of the citizens.

"It's time to meet our tributes for this years Hunger Games!" One announcer, Adrian Goldsmith, exclaims.

"Their stylists have been working extremely hard to create outfits that will be hard to forget." Calix Agnes states with a fake smile. This is her first year announcing, and she's more fearful than the tributes.

"And here they come!" Adrian jumps out of his chair with excitement. He has been announcing for about ten years and each year he is more excited than the last. It is his first Quarter Quell, too, making him even more excited.

"Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Crystal Clearwater and Jagger Blackwood, your tributes from District One!" The crowd is already clapping like a maniac as these two gorgeous humans enter the spotlight. The light reflects off of their jewel-covered jumpsuits, making them sparkle. Their faces are clean of makeup, rightfully so. They are extremely good looking, especially Crystal.

"Their stylists spend months finding enough jewels to complete those outfits, and I think they blew it out of the park." Calix says as awkwardly as her last statement. Adrian laughs to try to relax her as the next pair enters.

"Let's welcome Cleo Camillo and Phoenix Midnight!" Adrian oohs and ahs at the two from Two. Phoenix is already winning the hearts of the crowds, with his flirty aurora. Cleo is less flirty and appears more serious, more determined. Their outfit compliments Cleo's personality, golden armor that makes them look as strong as warriors. Cleo's stylist incorporated tall black boots, making her almost as tall as her counter-partner. They look fierce, true competitors.

"What a pair! I'm excited to see how far they make it." Adrian smiles an innocent smile.

"The two from District Three! Telle Zaavan and Lumen Maahes!" Calix is starting to relax a little, to everyone's joy. The little girl looks nervous. Her eyes jump from person to person, like she doesn't know what to make of the situation. Her outfit makes her look older, an elegant grey dress with wire embedded in the fabric. The wire glows gently, creating a webbed pattern.

"What a gorgeous dress for a gorgeous girl!" And he means it.

Lumen has a jumpsuit that matches Telle's outfit, grey and a glowing webbed pattern. He appears determined, like nothing will take him down.

"Thank you Telle and Lumen! My favorite district is next!" Adrian exclaims. It's easy to see why the next two are his favorites, they're quite attractive.

Gemma Reed and Dylan Nero, favorites among many. They hold hands, causing the crowd to go wild.

"I'd die for her dress!" Calix gasps. It's true, her blue dress is stunning. While short in the front, the back stretches out and flows in such a way it appears as if the ocean is following them. Dylan matches with a blue suit that reflects the light in such a way it looks like the reflection of water. It amplifies their looks, people will be fighting to sponsor these two.

The two from Five follow, with contrasting outfits on. Marjorie Highbranch wears black tights with green and red flowers embroidered into the sides. She wears an oversized green shirt with a red bow in her hair. Thaddeus Greene, on the other hand, wears green jeans, a black pullover, and black sneakers. Simple outfits.

"Awh, I just want to scoop Marjorie up and take her home, look how sweet she is." Adrian and Calix both give out a laugh. No one is betting for her, but everyone loves her sweet demeanor.

"District Six! Rhea Gault and Mallory Weston!" The crowd's excitement has not faded since the beginning, a very encouraging fact.

Despite the lackluster outfits from Six, the Capitolites are still excited to see them. They wear train conductor outfits. Nothing special, nothing sparkling, nothing glowing, just basic train conductor outfits.

This doesn't stop the waves and smiles from the two tributes. It warms everyone's hearts.

"Thank you Rhea and Mallory. Onto our next district!"

Chalice Durham and Cedar Jacobs come into the spotlight. Chalice has her hair done in braids that keep them from covering her face. The two are matching with dark green pants and grey athletic shirts. What appears to be dirt covers their skin and their clothes. A unique touch.

"They look like they just returned from a hike!" Adrian states. Calix agrees.

"Let's welcome the next district, Lilac Suede and Treuse Custer!" The pair comes out, and you can tell they are polar opposites. Lilac is waving at the crowd with a natural smile on her face in her patchwork dress that looks slightly uncomfortable. Regardless, she is putting on a good show. As for Treuse, his nervousness cannot be mistaken. You can see the sweat through his patchwork blazer and black pants. It's hard to miss Lilac turning to him and talking to him, what she says is inaudible due to the music and cheering.

"What a cute couple!" Calix teases.

"It's time to welcome Lucia Starlet and Grant Remington from District Nine!" The two from Nine come out, wearing a nude jumpsuit (or at least, we hope that's what they're wearing) covered in grain. Not the most creative, but at least it's fitting.

"Would you wear a grain jumpsuit?" Calix asks.

"I think I would." Adrian laughs and they wait eagerly for the next District.

Carmen Lokien and Freddie Cloud come out in simple outfits, but they make them stunning. Carmen, with her two braids, wears a white shirt with overalls that shine in the light. Her beauty ties the whole outfit together.

Freddie wears the same thing, making him appear strong and bold. His good looks don't hurt him either.

"What a lovely pair, god I love them." Adrian

"Let's welcome Peach Cheyenne and Titus Greene!" Calix says just as the two come into the light.

Peach wears a peach dress. You can hear some laughing from the audience. Titus complements her outfit with a strawberry suit.

"Do you think they designed her outfit before or after they learned her name?" Adrian asks.

"Maybe they created it to help them _remember_ her name!" This gets a real laugh from Adrian.

"Alright, alright, it's time for District Twelve. Last, but not least, Sera Grey and Jaiden Dust!"

The two young tributes are wearing a dark black jumpsuit that sparkles in the light. The grey contrast with the black gives the appearance of coal dust. Pretty, but nothing unique.

"What a sweet pair." Adrian says seriously. They wait for the chariots to circle in front of President Pitheart. He stands up to his podium.

"Welcome, tributes." The audience gives a loud applause.

"We thank you for your courage and sacrifice. Happy Hunger Games." The president sits, needing to say no more. The tributes are taken away on their chariots to embark on the next part of their journey.

* * *

I have two weeks left until summer, so the updates will be coming much slower until then. Let me know what you think of this chapter, it's very different from every other chapter so far. And if you haven't already, let me know if you want anyone as an ally for your tribute.

Thanks!


	17. Training: Day One

Training: Day One

Crystal Clearwater, District 1

Jagger and I are the first to arrive to the training center, followed by Cleo, Gemma, Phoenix and Dylan. The outlying tributes filter in slowly after, clearly intimidated by our presence. This thought makes me smile.

A woman named Meagan stands in front of us, welcoming us to the training center. She explains the different stations and asks us to follow the rules, keeping her eyes on the Careers as she says it.

She releases us and the eight of us immediately group together. We do some brief introductions, itching to get our hands on a sword.

Cleo and I start at the archery section. I keep my eye on her while she shoots, and she impresses me.

"You're good at that, you know." I say, complimenting her. She looks at me, a deadpan expression on her face, as if to say _I know._

Two can play that game, girl. I shoot decently, but nothing compared to her, so I decide to move to the throwing knife section, where the little girl from Twelve is trying so desperately to hit her target. I chuckle at her attempt, and she looks at me red faced before moving to another section. I pick up a few knives, take my stance, and hit each and every target in the center. I hear clapping behind me and turn to see Phoenix applauding with a smirk on his face. I take a bow, laughing. He winks at me and I return the favor.

I join the two from Four at the trident section. Dylan is clearly very skilled with one, and Gemma is alright. Her persona intrigues me, she didn't volunteer yet she acts as a Career. Also, she's gorgeous, so naturally I hate her.

We break for lunch and sit together as a pack, intimidating the others. I see a particular boy, I believe he's from Ten, keeping his eye on us.

"What's up with the stalker over there?" I nod my head towards the boy from Ten and my allies take a look. Jagger shrugs.

"Maybe he wants to join us." He jokes.

"Oh yeah, want to invite him over here? Join the Careers?" We chuckle at my joke.

"I think he's got his eye on you, Gemma." Dylan teases. Gemma raises an eyebrow.

"You guys are nuts, its obvious he has his eye on Phoenix." Phoenix perks up.

"Well, I _am_ irresistible." We all laugh and finish our food, eager to go back into training.

* * *

Cleo Camillo, District 2

Training has been going about as well as expected. Our pack is ruthless this year.

I've spent most of my time at the archery station, toning up on my skills. I won't lie, I haven't been completely focused on my skills. I've been watching others, learning their patterns, strengths, weaknesses, anything to give me an advantage in the arena.

The girl from one is cocky, that anyone can see. She doesn't like to be challenged, she's made that very clear. In a long ranged attack, I could take her down easy. But one she gets her hands on a knife, that's where I have to watch out.

The boy on the other hand, he's the polar opposite. He is so chill, not letting anything bother him. He's got his skills with a sword, but I haven't quite found what makes him tick.

My district partner, Phoenix, is quite arrogant. He walks around here like he owns the place, not a big fan of it. But he is good with weapons, I'll give him that.

The boy from Four knows he's attractive, but he always appears distracted, like somethings on his mind. I hope he stays distracted when we enter the arena.

And the girl, she's been rather reserved. We trained together at the archery station, and its clear she's had some prior training. She isn't flaunting her looks like Crystal is, so I respect her for that. But I can't say she's my biggest threat here.

I haven't had a good chance to spot out the other tributes, they've been avoiding us as a pack. No matter, there are two days of training left as well as interviews. Any weaknesses they have, I'll discover them.

After lunch, Gemma and I spend some time making snares. The other Careers scoffed at this idea, but screw 'em.

We're joined by the young boy from Nine. I can tell our presence frightens him, but he's been glued to this station all day and is eager to learn more.

An hour or so passes before Gemma and I master very basic snares. My fingers are numb and I decide to stop, leaving her with the boy and rejoining my group for some sword training. I see a few of my partners are slightly tired from the day. But not me.

* * *

Thaddeus Greene, District 5

I watch Maggie in the ring, practicing with the trainer. I try not to laugh, but she's getting her ass kicked. The sword probably weighs more than she does.

Despite it all, I did agree to ally with her. I figured she's not a threat and she's easy bait.

When she comes out of the training arena she is full of sweat. I give her a pat on the back as if to say good job and she smiles at me. Together we walk to the fire starting trainer and spend a couple hours learning how to make a good fire. Maggie is completely invested in every word our trainer is saying. Me, on the other hand, I'm just on auto pilot. I already know essentially everything I need to know about survival. Hell, I'll probably win the Games without much sweat.

I've been sort of keeping an eye on the other tributes. Most of the Careers are killers, as expected, but none of them seem like the sharpest tool. They'll be easy to outmaneuver. There's a few intimidating tributes from outlying districts, but many are like Maggie, small, weak, and not a threat. I smile at this thought. I'll be home to my family before they even know it.

I wonder how my family is holding up, especially Tracy. I hope the Capitol is treating them okay, feeding them well, pampering them like they are us. I hope they all have their own rooms. That would be nice.

I pull my thoughts away from my family when Maggie taps me.

"Do you think we should train with weapons or practice something else, like snares?" I think for a second, then answer.

"I think I'd like to freshen up on knife throwing. But you can start snare training without me." I say, knowing she is done with weapons today. Plus, I'd love a break from her.

She nods and heads over to the snare training section where the girl from Seven is already there. Maybe they'll become allies and I'll have double the bait.

I stand behind the girl from One as she hits every single target in the center. She gets an applause from the boy from Two and they venture off to another section. Now, it's my turn.

I pick up the knives and stand in the center. I throw one, and it misses. I feel my face turn red. I shake my body out and throw a couple more. One hits the side of the target and the other one misses again. The trainer is giving me instruction, but I tune him out. _I know what I'm doing._

I pick up a few more knives and throw them, two hit the side of the target and the last one hits close to the center. A couple more knife throws in and I hit the center all three times. I smile, proud of my skill.

* * *

Chalice Durham, District 7

I've been sitting at the snare station for so long my legs are tingling. I leave when the girl from Five comes over. She seems alright, but the last thing I want is an alliance.

I've been avoiding the axe section, my mentor suggested we don't show our strengths in training, we don't want to be seen as a threat, so I oblige. As much as I want to practice with the Capitol's axes, I plan to save that for my private session.

So instead, I move to the archery section. The Careers have been keeping this section busy, but they have left it empty for a moment.

I find a small bow for me and try some basic target practice. I miss the first few shots before landing one in the outer ring. _Not bad._

I listen to the suggestion from the trainer and nod, shooting again. This time I only miss the first shot, the rest of them land on the outer ring again. My hand is getting sore from the bow and I conclude archery is not for me.

I decide to stick with survival skills and go to the edible plants section. I learn more about plants in an hour than I've ever known. "Leaves of Three, Leave Them Be" my teacher drills into my head. She teaches me the basic about berries, and I do my best to remember everything she is telling me. The last thing I would want is to kill myself in the Games. _That_ would be a show.

I take a break, sipping water while watching my competition train. Seeing all these tributes in person is rather intimidating. Most of them are bigger and stronger than me and many seem determined to be the winner. I don't know how I'm going to make it long enough to see them all die.

I finish my water and get a refill. The girl from One is by the fountain when I walk up and she notices me immediately. _Please don't talk to me._

"You're the one that tried to escape the reapings, aren't you?" I ignore her, watching the water fill my bottle. She takes the bottle away from me.

"You may think we don't notice you, but we do. We notice everybody, sweetheart, that's a guarantee. We won't stop hunting until you're dead." Her smile is so maniacal, so ruthless. I refuse to give into fear.

"Crystal, get over here!" The boy from Two diverts her attention away from me. She gives me my water bottle and pats me on the back.

"Good luck out there!" She says before skipping away to her group.

* * *

Freddie Cloud, District 10

I've spent a lot of my time with the two from Six, practicing with weapons and learning simple survival skills. We've decided to form an alliance, Rhea, Mal, and the girl from Twelve has joined us as well. They seem decent enough, not too threatening but valuable teammates.

I tie my last knot at the snare station before standing up to stretch my back. Even though I have spent a lot of time learning new skills, I've been eyeing the competition more than anything. I've been trying to learn any weakness from the Careers, as they will be the biggest threat in the Games. So far, nothing has stood out to me. Well, other than the boy from Two. It's been hard to keep my eyes off of him, I hope he hasn't noticed.

"Knife time?" Mal asks with wide eyes. I nod and the four of us travel over to that section. We all stand in a line, picking up knives and throwing them into dummies that stand near us. The two girls pick it up quickly, sticking many deadly throws. Mal and I lag behind, but still hit a decent amount of the target. I notice Phoenix standing nearby, and try to stay focused on my throwing.

Once we all hit the target in the chest at least once, we break for a snack. Rhea and Sera go off on their own, and I sit with Mal talking about life. He asks me many questions about my past, my family, and my district. Even when I try to learn more about him, he always redirects the topic to me, truly intrigued in what I have to say.

"You mentioned you were reaped when you were my age, right?" He asks me. I nod. "God, what was that like?" I laugh.

"It sucked. I went up to the stage and I knew I was a goner. But then, someone volunteered. I didn't know who he was, I didn't even know his name for the longest time. But he volunteered, and he didn't win." Mal nods.

"And three years later, they reap you again." We both laugh.

"They just really wanted me to compete, I tell ya." Laughing calms our nerves, helps us ignore the threats that stand so close to us. Rhea and Sera return from their outing.

"Back to training?" Rhea asks. I nod. Back to the grind.

* * *

Titus Greene, District 11

I hit the dummy over and over again with the sword, cutting the head off on accident. The trainer applauds me for my quick learning, and switches out the mangled dummy for a new one. I set my sword in its holder and step away from the sword section. Not seeing him, I collide with the boy from Eight. He falls to the ground, and I hear the girl from his district cry his name. She helps him up and I glare at him.

"Don't get in my way." I tell him, watching the color drain from his face. The girl gives me an evil look but says nothing. _Yeah, that's what I thought._

I go to the spear section, trying my hand at aiming. I'm not great, but I spend the next hour or so getting better. By the end of it, I'm able to hit the moving target in the stomach, a guaranteed death blow. I turn around and see one of the Careers has their eye on me. She turns away quickly, facing her group again. I roll my eyes. They'll be the first ones I kill, given the chance.

I see my district partner at a nearby obstacle course, racing the girl from Ten. She's fast, making it look easy.

I move onto the iodine training, learning how to clean water properly. The trainer teaches me different methods, from heat to iodine. Honestly, none of it really sticks, but my arms are sore from training. Can't injure myself before entering the arena.

I move onto identifying plants, something I don't struggle with. Being raised in 11 does have it's perks, I guess.

The head trainer announces that training is over and we all take the elevators back up to our rooms. I get stuck in the elevator with the two from Eight, my luck.

The boy ignores me while the girl is clearly disgusted by me. I roll my eyes, wishing I could kill them now and be done with it.

They get off on their floor and I ride up to the second to last top floor, floor eleven. I grab some food from the buffet before heading into my room, determined not to talk to anyone.

I inhale the food and take off my sweaty clothes. I take a quick shower before hopping into bed. Tomorrow will be here before I know it.

* * *

This chapter took me a while to write, so hopefully you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think!


	18. Training: Day Two

Lumen Maahes, District 3

My eyes flutter open and I slowly get out of bed. I can tell by the light outside that it's super early. I stretch my body and put on new training clothes.

Yesterday's training went relatively well. Telle and I stayed together the entire day, practicing survival skills. I've been avoiding all weapons, as per my mentor. I don't want people to see me as a threat, I don't want to put a target on our backs.

However, Telle ask that I let her train with throwing knives today. I obliged, but I told her I won't be practicing with her. It was a deal.

I eat a small breakfast and sit on the couch next to Telle, who has already eaten. She has been warming up to me slightly day by day. It makes me happy.

"What do you think of the others?" She asks. It takes me a moment to register who the "others" are. Other tributes.

"They're alright. The Careers are brutal, a couple strong fighters from outlying districts, a couple small kids as well. If the Careers kill themselves, we have a good chance of winning. She nods, visualizing all these people in her head.

"I wish I could see them." She tells me.

"I know, but you know I'll be your eyes in the Games. I won't leave you alone." I take her hand to try and comfort her, and she lets me. After training yesterday, I described each tribute to her. I told her what appeared to be their strengths and their weaknesses, to give her a good idea about the competition. But I know it's not enough for her. A description hardly compares to sight, being able to connect all the pieces together.

"C'mon, let's go throw some knives." This makes her smile and she stands up from the couch. Hand in hand, we go down the elevator and back into training, completely focused on ourselves.

* * *

Gemma Reed, District 4

The knocking on my door startles me. I sit out of bed as the door opens. An avox.

I smile at her as she does some quick cleaning. I feel bad for her, I haven't been the cleanest tribute.

I get up and quickly change to get out of her way. I go into the dining area, where my district partner and mentors are waiting for me.

"You overslept." Liza scolds me. I ignore it as I fill up my plate with breakfast. I sit as far away from both of them as possible, not in the mood for a lecture.

"Ok, so good news, the other Careers definitely want you on their team. You impressed them yesterday, whatever you were doing keep it up." She tells us. "I want you to try to figure out their weaknesses. Keep a close eye on them today, while continuing to improve." We both nod and finish breakfast in silence. Our mentor excuses herself to go to the bathroom and Dylan looks at me.

"Damn, this is exhausting." He jokes. I give him a friendly smile back. This is exhausting.

"What did you think of the other Careers?" He asks me, trying to engage in conversation. I can't be silent all day, I guess.

"They're pretty insane." We both chuckle. "Crystal scares me, I feel like she's the one to stab me in the back. Jagger is pretty cool, but definitely a killer. Cleo keeps to herself, but I get the feeling she's already planned how she wants to kill each and every tribute, in more than one way. And Phoenix…well, he's obnoxious." Dylan nods in agreement.

"Well, let's go down their and show them what we've got." I nod and together we take the elevator down to training. Crystal and Jagger are already down, but no sign of Cleo and Phoenix. Jagger waves us over to them.

"Hey champs, we thought you overslept." He jokes with us.

"Oh please, like we would miss this for anything." Dylan jokes back. Crystal rolls her eyes.

"Get a room." She says. Dylan blows a kiss towards Jagger and we all laugh, letting our nerves relax. That's when the elevator doors open, and Cleo and Phoenix come out.

"Let's get to work." Crystal says, not wasting any time.

* * *

Marjorie Highbranch, District 5

Thaddeus and I start with archery today. He does alright, hitting most of his targets. Me, on the other hand, I'm struggling. The arrow falls out of the bow and when I do pull the string back, it barely gets any air. It's embarrassing, but I'm determined to keep at it. Who starts out as an archery master, anyway?

Thaddeus leaves me at archery to practice swordplay. Even though he can be a jerk, I'm glad we're allies. He's bigger and stronger than I am, he'll be able to protect me in the Games. We'll make a decent team.

After a couple more tries, I've improved a lot with archery. I've perfected loading an arrow and I hit the target more than half of the time. The trainer applauds me, proud at how far I've come. This makes me smile. _I might have a chance out there._

I put the bow down and take a deep breath, trying to form cohesive thoughts. Suddenly, my mind jumps away from the killers around me and to my family.

I can't stop thinking about them, and my friends. Knowing my family is here, with me in the Capitol, doesn't help. They may as well be back in Five, they feel so far away. Despite the twist, the Capitol has yet to let us have contact with them. It sucks.

And Courtney, sweet Courtney. God I miss him. I wonder how he's doing. I hope he kept the shirt I bought him.

I decide to join Thaddeus at the sword arena. He's gotten good with the sword, which makes me happy. He comes out of the ring dripping with sweat and I give him a small applause. He scoffs.

"Your turn." He tells me. I look at the trainer in the arena and sigh. I have to practice at some point, I guess.

I pick up the smallest sword available and the trainer runs through some basics. How to hold the sword, how to stand properly, and before long I am fighting the trainer. He wins most of the time, rather all of the time, but each time he tells me what I could have done better. He's super nice, not insulting in anyway. It's nice.

I never beat my trainer, but I feel good about the session. He high fives me and makes me promise to come back before I go into the arena. I promise him I will and I rejoin Thaddeus.

"Not bad, kid." He says. And I think he means it.

* * *

Mallory Weston, District 6

I sit at the fire station, rubbing sticks together, desperate to make a spark. Sera sits next to me, trying to help me to no avail. The trainer gives us instruction yet we can't seem to make it work.

I put the stick down and suggest moving stations. Sera agrees, and we join Freddie over at the plant identification station.

"Hey, how's it going?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"It's alright, many of these plants I know already but there's a couple that keep confusing me." He says, pointing to a few very similar plants.

"How was fire starting?" He asks.

"We didn't quite get the hang of it. Wanted to take a break and come back later." Sera answers. Freddie nods.

"I'll help you out, just let me know before you head over there." He smiles a genuine smile and I know I have good allies.

Speaking of allies, we're missing one.

"Where's Rhea?" I ask him. He points to the knife section on the other side of the center.

"She wanted to train with weapons more." He tells us. I nod, watching her throw knives into fake humans. She's alright, nothing compared to the Careers, but that goes for all of us.

"She's getting better at them." Sera says excitedly. I nod, knowing every skill will help our dysfunctional group. I watch some other tributes training with weapons and every strike makes my heart jump. I hope we stay out of their sights, I really do.

Rhea joins us at the plant section and together we pass every single question the trainer asks us. We all give each other a high five. Alone, we're not much, but together, we may stand a chance. Just the thought of that keeps my head high.

* * *

Lilac Suede, District 8

Treuse and I stand in the arena, swords in our hands. We've been sparring for at least an hour now, practicing different techniques, stances, and movements. I've been doing alright, my years of running have paid off. My partner, on the other hand, has been struggling to keep up. I keep suggesting we take a break, move onto something less taxing, but he refuses.

Another round of fake fighting and I demand we take a break. His breathing has changed, and god forbid he have an asthma attack. He finally agrees, his face is as red as it gets. I pass him a bottle of water and he drinks quickly.

"Slow down, you'll enjoy it more." I tell him, drinking my own water. He obliges, slowing down slightly.

"I'm going to go fill up my bottle." He tells me, walking away from the arena. I nod, watching him walk away. He goes to another room, and I suddenly realize he's going the wrong way.

I follow him to another room, about to say something, when I see something weird. He's leaning against the wall, his hand under his armpit. I see his breathing slow, and it suddenly clicks. _He's stopping an asthma attack._ A smile comes across my face, that's the technique I've used on him before, to help him breathe.

I go back to the sword arena, hoping he didn't see me spying on him. Two Careers have taken our spot in the arena, but I don't really care. He comes back and joins me.

"Your water bottle is still empty." I smile at him. He looks dumbfounded and stutters, trying to make and excuse. I kiss him on the cheek, silencing him.

"C'mon, let's go make a fire." I tell him, handing him my water with a smile on my face.

* * *

Lucia Starlet, District 9

I have been glued to the edible plants section since the minute I walked into the center. The trainer doesn't seem to mind, I'm picking up quickly and learning a lot of advanced things, especially about poison. I have no chance against another tribute with a weapon, but if I can somehow poison them, well that will be my best chance.

No other tribute has said a word to me, which is perfectly okay with me. I don't need to make friends, I just need to win.

The girl from Ten, I think her name is Carmen, has been eyeing me at this section. I can tell she's very apt with plants, and being from Ten only confirms that, but I have no interest in her. It's not like I can have a conversation with her anyway. Plus, she may kill me in my sleep.

I concoct a poison that will kill a tribute in a minute, flat. If it enters the body, through mouth or skin, they'll be dead. I'm proud of my work and so is my trainer, telling me I'll do well in the Games. I hope so, sir.

I decide to practice at the dart section. There's no guarantee a blowdart will be available in the Games, but if they are, that will be the best chance to poison someone. That, or a bow and arrow, but yesterday's training proved I'm not great with archery.

I grab a decent sized blow dart, and practice on moving targets. I hit them in different places at least 80% of the time. The trainer gives me corrections, and I listen, trying to improve my aim. By the time the head trainer announces that training is over for the day, I've hit every target. I smile at my accomplishment, exciting to see what tomorrow brings.

* * *

Three chapters left until the Games start, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm ready for the Games to start.

Updated points:

LongingForRomeo: 80

88Constellations: 95

curiousclove: 125

yyvonnee: 135

Shibuya Luna: 110

Booklovin'03: 85

Linneagb: 100

Manny61945: 30

CallumAndrews21: 125

lionkingfactsguy3: 40

foxfox12: 30

Mewkitcat: 35

goldie031: 5

Mrs. Gale Hawthorne: 15


	19. Training: Day Three

Phoenix Midnight, District 2

I cut the dummy straight down the middle with my machete. I'm very proud of my work, imagining tributes in place of the dummy. Only a few more days before the Capitol will love me more, if that's possible.

I put the machete down and look over my shoulder. The boy from Ten quickly turns away from me. Gemma told me the other day his name was Freddie. I think it's time to confront him.

I look over my shoulder and see my district partner watching me. I can tell by her face she knows what I'm about to do. I block out her yelling at me to not and I keep walking.

I walk up to the station he's at, something with plants. The two small girls with him look at me, one of them looks annoyed and the other one scared. I pat Fredde on the back.

"Hey, kid, how are you?" I ask with the friendliest voice I can muster. He looks at me, face red.

"Um, I'm good." He says quickly, trying to focus on his work. I grab his hand, making him unable to fiddle with the plants. I think I hear one of the girls gasp.

"I know you've been watching me." I whisper in his ear. "I'm flattered, but do you really think you have a chance with me?" I see his face turn red. I let go of his hand.

"You're playing a deadly Game, Ten." I walk away from him, rejoining my group.

"Why did you have to do that?" Cleo asks, irritated at my actions.

"Who else is going to put these kids into place?" I ask, picking up another machete.

* * *

Cedar Jacobs, District 7

I swing the axe back, and forth, and back, and forth, until the tree in front of me is just a memory. If I can get my hands on an axe in the arena, I'm golden. If not, well, who knows what my odds would be.

I put the axe down and give my muscles a break. I've been working hard these past three days, stuck to the axe section. In Seven, we only ever had one kind of axe. But here, the Capitol has hundreds of choices. Small axes, larger axes, different handles, double sided blades, the options are endless.

I chug down a bottle of water while taking in my surroundings. No one has paid much mind to me, not even my district partner. She's been keeping to herself by basic survival stations. I don't think she's messed with a weapon at all. Is she scared to, or is she hiding what she can do? I'll never know with that girl.

I move onto learning about water. I could kill if necessary, but I'd rather hide out most of the Games and focus on surviving. Too many die of dehydration and I'd rather not be one of them.

After a bit at the water station, I hear a commotion to my left. I look up and I'm shocked at what I see. One of the Careers is harassing a boy from another district, his allies shocked. I can't hear the conversation, but I can tell by the facial expressions that it's nothing good. The Career walks away and I roll my eyes. I hope someone kills him in the Games, I hope they kill him early on.

I move from water to basic food knowledge, learning something new. I keep my eyes on the Careers, watching them faun over themselves. _I hope they kill each other before finding me in those Games_ , I think to myself. _God knows what they could do to me_.

* * *

Grant Remington, District 9

I climb up the ropes, halfway done with the obstacle course. The girl from Eleven is catching up to me, and I know she can pass me. I take a risky shortcut and jump to the next set, almost missing it completely. I use the last bit of adrenaline in my system to push towards the finish, barely beating her. She seems irritated at the loss.

"Hey, great job." I say sincerely, holding my hand out to shake hers. She shakes it without saying a word, and goes back to the line. Girls are confusing.

I grab a clean towel and wipe the sweat off my forehead. I shake out my arms, stretching them to avoid being sore. I have to impress the Gamemakers in my private session if I want a shot at getting a decent score.

I move on to some fire building. I spend a little time at it on the first day, but not enough to do it justice. I listen closely to the trainer, taking in the words and making a decent fire my first attempt. He gives me tips on how to keep the smoke low to avoid attracting predators. I note this, knowing hiding will be my best strategy.

We break for lunch and I get light servings of food. I made the mistake of over eating yesterday and spend the night throwing it all up in my bathroom. That was not a pleasant experience.

Despite us not being allies, I sit with Lucia. She doesn't seem to care as long as I don't try to make conversation. We eat in silence, listening to the chatter around us. I hear the Careers making plans on how they'll impress the Gamemakers and strategies from the other alliances on how they're going to survive. It really is hard to know that 23 of us will be dead in a months time.

We finish our food and return to training and I push those horrid thoughts out of my head, for now.

* * *

Carmen Lokien, District 10

The whip makes a loud crack as I hit the moving target. I roll out of the way of their attack, barely missing their swing with a sword. I get behind them and push them down, whipping them in the back until the trainer tells me to stop. I'm panting from the hard work, but I'm proud of my accomplishment.

My mind suddenly jumps to my brother. I wonder what stations he practiced when he was here. I bet we had similar strategies.

I try to stop thinking about him and move onto throwing knives. I've become decent at them, thankfully. I take a couple in my hands and the trainer turns the machines on. They move left and right and up towards me. I throw a few knives, taking down one, roll out of the way of an attack, cut down another and stab the last one in the head. I feel my heart beating fast, hoping I'll have the same success in the arena.

I've been keeping a close eye on everyone, especially the outliers. Everyone's so focused on the Careers, but they're a pack of idiots. It's the quiet ones that scare me, the ones whose skills you aren't sure about. The girl from Nine, in particular, creeps me out. They told me she can't speak, which makes her demeanor even more threatening. I considered forming an alliance, but something about her makes me feel like I'll end up with a knife in my back. She's been messing with poisons a lot, which is terrifying. Hopefully she'll poison all of the Careers. I'd appreciate that.

The bell rings, concluding our training. I hear groans from the Careers and roll my eyes.

I step into an elevator, joined by my district partner, one of his allies, and a Career. The Career winks at Freddie and gets off at floor two. The ally whispers something to Freddie as we reach floor ten. Freddie goes straight to his room and shuts the door, doesn't even bother checking in with our mentor. I wonder what happened with him today.

* * *

Peach Cheyenne, District 11

After a couple attempts on the obstacle course, I finally come in first more often than not. I've figured out every single short cut, and done everything that keeps me ahead. I'm proud of my work, knowing these skills will be useful in the Games. I drink some water and examine the stations that are available, thinking about which one will be my best bet. There's nothing more I can learn from the survival stations, so my best bet is to practice with weapons some more. I will need to kill if I want to leave the arena alive.

I decide to try my luck with a sickle, as I've had some practice with it back home. I find one that feels good to hold and I practice on a stationary mannequin. It's light in the air, and feels good to swing. I practice for what ends up being an hour or so before I move to moving targets. I dodge their swings and cut off their limbs, rendering them useless. I cut one in half kicking another over and slicing its chest. I take a breath and examine the weapon in my hand. _I hope this is available in the cornucopia_ , I think to myself.

I look at the time and decide it's best not to wear myself out before my private session and do some basic water training. I'm familiar with purifying water, but it's nice to learn the basics with the Capitol supplies.

Before long, we are dismissed from the arena and given instruction for our private sessions. Soon, I'll be able to show off all of my hard work these last three days. Soon.

* * *

Sera Grey, District 12

I sit with Mal on the bench, drinking water and taking a break. We've been working very hard these last three days, perfecting our skills, figuring out our weaknesses. Everyone in our alliance adds something important, which makes me feel secure. Together, I think, we have a decent chance.

"How was life back in Twelve?" Mal asks me. Some find his quirks irritating, invasive almost. Me, I enjoy the company.

"It was alright." I tell him, "We did better than most. After my parents died it was hard, but my older brother was able to open a shop thanks to the help of a friend. We've been managing ever since." He nods and suddenly I'm focused on my family. I haven't seen them, yet alone heard from them, since we said goodbye. If I wanted to, I could pretend they were back in Twelve, safe from harm. Unfortunately, they're somewhere close by, in extreme danger.

Mal pulls me to spar with him and I reluctantly agree. My small size lets me run fast, but it does not mean I'm strong.

We get swords that compliment our sizes and begin sparring. We're both embarrassing up there, but we fight nonetheless. We go until our arms get tired, which isn't long, and we rejoin our other two allies. Rhea is sweet, she's been treating me like her younger sister which makes me feel secure. And Freddie, well, who doesn't like Freddie. Well, after what happened this morning, it's clear the Careers don't like Freddie. I hope they don't target him in the arena. He doesn't deserve that.

"You guys did good up there." Freddie smiles and we thank him.

"What do you plan on doing during your private session?" Mal asks them.

"I think that's supposed to be a secret, dude." Rhea jokes with him. "I dunno, maybe throw some knives around. I doubt they'll pay much attention anyway." She finishes.

The bell rings to conclude training and we all go our separate ways, off to get ready for our private sessions.

* * *

Time for the private sessions! It'll be like the Chariot Rides, in third person and featuring every tribute.

Don't forget to review! I was so happy with how many reviews I got last chapter, it made me want to write more


	20. Private Training Sessions

Private Sessions

The group of Gamemakers sit in their balcony, with drinks in their hands. They have snacks on all sides of them, waiting for the avoxes to finish setting up the center. It's time to score the tributes now, based on whatever they present to them in this room.

The Head Gamemaker, Cassius Banis, is excited to see these tributes in action. This is his second year as Gamemaker, and after last years success, he has a lot to live up to.

"Let's bring them in" Cassius says once the avoxes finish the setup. A range of weapons lies below them, endless choices for the tributes.

"Jagger Blackwood, District One." Cassius announces in the pager. He walks in seconds later, calm and determined. He bows in front of the Gamemakers before picking up a decent sized sword. He slashes the dummies, rolling and stabbing, destroying the dummies. He steps back to the beginning, waiting for a new set of mechanical dolls. They come at him, faster, yet he dodges the blows, cutting off limbs, kicking, and stabbing. The Gamemakers give him a round of applause and he smiles at them.

"Thank you for your time." He says, before exiting.

"He was good." Head Gamemaker Cassius states. The others nod in agreement. "Let's bring in the next tribute."

They announce Crystal Clearwater, just as fierce as she appeared in training. The Gamemakers are pleased, they need good personalities to make a compelling Hunger Games.

She goes straight for the throwing knives, picking up three in each hand and standing in front of a range of targets. She throws each knife, hitting every single one in the center of the target. You can tell she's extremely proud.

She moves onto archery, performing just as well with a bow as she did with knives, incredibly accurate. She puts the bow down and turns to the Gamemakers.

"Thank you." Her smile hides a cunning mind, but the Gamemakers eat it up.

"Phoenix Midnight, District Two." He struts in, clearly lacking no confidence. It's hard to mistake the smirk on his face, and he makes sure the Head Gamemaker is looking him in the eyes as he winks. He picks up a machete, grips it tight, and turns the practice dummies into a distant memory. Despite them being on the most advanced setting, it seems to be no problem for Phoenix.

He tries the long-ranged course, running through obstacles and obliterating the dummies before him. It's quite impressive.

"Thank you Phoenix, you are dismissed." Cassius states. Phoenix nods, tosses his machete aside, and struts out.

"Cleo Camillo, District Two." Cleo walks in, her head held high, a determined look on her face. Unlike her allies, she is not overly cocky, just focused on the task in front of her. She goes for the bow, and gets on the long-ranged course. She runs, ducks, and shoots her targets, missing nothing. She spends all her private session like this, yet the Gamemakers are very invested. By the end, she doesn't appear tired or worn out, simply proud.

"Thank you, Cleo." Cleo nods and walks out.

"Lumen Maahes, District Three." The boy walks in, fists clenched. He goes straight to the weights, knowing his strength will prevail. He finds the heaviest weight he knows he can handle, and throws it at a static dummy. The dummy flies across the room and the weight shakes the floor. He does this a couple more times, until he moves onto basic survival skills, identifying the safe plants with 100% accuracy without a second to spare.

"Thank you, Lumen, you are dismissed." Despite his district, he impressed the Gamemakers with his skills.

"Telle Zaavan, District Three." The Gamemakers are excited for her, they always enjoy seeing what the younger tributes demonstrate. She walks in, like a deer in the headlights. She makes her way to the throwing knives and finds small knives that compliment her small stature. She throws a couple knives, sticking the target each time, and getting close to the center once. Not bad for a girl with bad eyesight.

She spends the rest of her session with survival skills, like her district partner. She demonstrates extremely high intelligence with plants, snares, and water.

"Thank you, you're dismissed." She nods and exists the room rather quickly.

"Dylan Nero, District Four." Dylan enters, and gets his hands on a spear. He nails a dummy straight in the chest from extremely far away. It's impressive.

He then moves onto setting a snare by a tree and pushes a dummy into it. The dummy hangs from the tree, and Dylan spears it through the stomach. If he uses this technique in the Games, he will be lethal.

"You're dismissed." Cassius tells him. One Career left.

"Gemma Reed, District Four." Gemma enters bravely, she definitely needs to prove herself. She goes over to the knife section and impresses the Gamemakers with her skills. She misses every dodge from her opponents, and destroys them all within a decent time. She puts the knives back and shows off some survival knowledge, plant identification, water purification, and the Gamemakers enjoy it. _She'll be alright out there_ , Cassius thinks.

"Thank you, Gemma, you may go." Gemma nods and leaves, relieved at what she accomplished.

"Thaddeus Greene, District Five." Thaddeus comes in, confidence unmistakable. He thanks the Gamemakers, like they had any choice in who the tributes were, and goes to pick up a sword. After the impressive shows the Careers put on, his act is hard to swallow. He gets more embarrassed with every miss, and only manages to take down half of the dummies. He throws the sword at a distant mannequin, grabbing a knife, and stabs the closest dummy in the heart.

The Gamemakers have seen enough. "Thank you Thaddeus, you may go." He stabs one more dummy before obliging, leaving the room. They call in his district partner.

Marjorie enters the room, she looks small next to all the large weapons around her. She chooses a small bow and loads it with an arrow. She takes a stance in front of targets, and shoots. Surprisingly enough, she hits at least three quarters of the targets, and most of them would be deadly shots. She's no expert, but she's decent. How far will decent get her, though?

She sticks with the bow her entire session before the Gamemakers dismiss her.

"Mallory Weston, District Six." He walks in, looking around the room. He looks at the Gamemakers, almost as if he wants them to tell him what to do. He looks around the room, confused and lost, before picking up a knife. He runs around, stabbing some dummies. It's lackluster and the Gamemakers are bored of it before long.

"Thank you Mallory, you can go." Mal puts the knife down and looks up at them.

"How did I do?" He asks. This takes Cassius back.

"You'll see your score tonight, you're dismissed." He looks at a nearby avox, eyeing them to chauffeur Mallory out.

"How will you grade me, will it be on form, or how many dummies I took out?" Mal sees the avox coming, "I'm going, I'm going." He walks out and Cassius sighs, finishing his drink.

"Rhea Gault, District Six." Hopefully his district partner is less questioning.

Rhea enters and goes straight to the knives. She finds two small ones and fastens them into her belt. She starts at the track, running and dodging attacks. She gets one or two kills while she's at it, but mostly focuses on running and dodging. Nothing impressive.

"Thank you Rhea, you are dismissed." Rhea looks shocked that they're dismissing her already, but she stays silent. She puts the knives back and exits the room.

The Gamemakers refill their drinks and plates as the avoxes clean the room, getting it ready for the second half of tributes.

"Cedar Jacobs, District Seven." Cassius announces once the room is clean again. Cedar enters the room, and appears to be searching for something. He finds it, an axe, and goes to pick it up. He climbs the big tree, climbing and climbing and cutting branches down. He climbs back down, safely jumps out of the tree, and spends the rest of the session killing dummies with the axe.

"Alright, thank you Cedar." Cassius says, taking a bite of food. Cedar leaves, and they call in the next tribute.

Chalice enters the room. The Gamemakers are excited to see what she can show them, as they haven't seen much from her in training. She gets a knife and gets on the track, running, stabbing, and climbs a tree to avoid an attack. Not bad.

She even shows off her plant skills and passes with ease.

"Thank you Chalice, you may go." Cassius is impressed.

"Treuse Custer, District Eight." The boy enters, the most nervous tribute so far. He picks up a knife and slashes it around, nothing impressive. The Gamemakers get refills on their drinks.

"Thank you, sir, you are dismissed." Treuse appears confused, but does not argue as he leaves the room.

"Lilac Suede, District Eight." Lilac almost runs into the room, determination in her blood. She spends most of her session running, dodging, and climbing over obstacles, definitely the fastest tribute the Gamemakers have seen all day. She spends the last of her session identifying basic anatomy on a dummy.

"Thank you Lilac." Cassius dismisses her.

"Grant Remington, District Nine." The little boy enters, the size of the room makes him look even smaller than he really is. He picks up a club and whacks the static mannequin with it. The club takes it down in a couple hits. He does this for a bit, before showing off his skillful memory. Decent skills from a young child.

Cassius dismisses him, and he leaves with a smile.

"Lucia Starlet, District Nine." Her face speaks volume, intelligent and determined to prove herself. Cassius takes another sip as she begins at the berries section. She turns berries into a liquid, Cassius presumes poison, and injects it into a blowtorch. She then spends her session sneaking up on unsuspected dummies and shooting them with the blowdart.

"Thank you sweetheart, you may go." Her face shows disgust with his comment, but she leaves without a word.

"Freddie Cloud, District Ten." Freddie enters, a friendly smile on his face. He picks up a bow and loads an arrow. He aims at the hanging birds on the ceiling, hitting a little less than half on his first try, and the rest on his second or third. He moves onto the target range, doing decent shooting for an outlier.

"You're dismissed, Freddie." Freddie nods.

"Thank you." He says, before exiting.

"Carmen Lokien, District Ten." She walks in, completely opposite demeanor from Freddie. She is keeping to herself, no smiles on her face. She finds a whip in the jumble of weapons available and turns on the advanced mechanical dummies, attacking them with a whip. The Gamemakers are slowly losing interest in Carmen's activities, drinking more and more.

Carmen notices this and rolls her eyes, exiting without being dismissed. Cassius notices this but doesn't stop her.

"Titus Greene, District Eleven." Titus enters, fuming with anger. He looks around the room, finds an axe, and uses it to dismantle dummies. His anger fuels him and he manages to kill them all. He notices he's being ignored, and throws his axe on the ground. Cassius turns to look at him.

"Thank you Titus, you may go." Titus clenches his fists.

"Assholes." He mumbles under his breath as he walks out. _Three more tributes to go_ , Cassius thinks to himself.

"Peach Cheyenne, District Eleven." Cassius hopes she isn't as angry as her district partner. She gets her hands on a sickle, turns on the mechanical dummies, sickling them to death. She climbs the obstacle course with the sickle in one hand, cutting off the heads of the dummies below her. How impressive.

Once she finishes the course, Cassius dismisses her.

"Jaiden Dust, District Twelve." Jaiden enters with a confused look on his face. He goes straight to the survival stations, makes a fire, builds shelter, and makes a decent snare. He manages to camouflage both the shelter and the snare before Cassius dismisses him.

"Sera Grey, District Twelve." Sera enters the room with the same confused look as Jaiden had. Unlike her district partner, she grabs a knife and tries to kill some dummies with it. Once she realizes its not working all that great, she shows off her survival skills, similar to Jaiden. Cassius is tired of it.

"Thank you Sera, you may leave." Sera nods, and walks out with her head held low. As the avoxes clean up the room, the Gamemakers compare notes and score each tribute accordinly.

SCORES:

Jagger Blackwood: 9

Crystal Clearwater: 10

Phoenix Midnight: 10

Cleo Camillo: 9

Lumen Maahes: 7

Telle Zaavan: 5

Dylan Nero: 9

Gemma Reed: 9

Thaddeus Greene: 6

Marjorie Highbranch: 5

Mallory Weston: 3

Rhea Gault: 6

Cedar Jacobs: 7

Chalice Durham: 7

Treuse Custer: 6

Lilac Suede: 7

Grant Remington: 6

Lucia Starlet: 7

Freddie Cloud: 8

Carmen Lokien: 7

Titus Greene: 7

Peach Cheyenne: 7

Jaiden Dust: 4

Sera Grey: 5

* * *

Another day, another chapter. Let me know what you guys think, I enjoy writing in third person like this. One chapter left before the bloodbath!


	21. The Interviews (1-6)

Interviews

Adrian Goldsmith sits in the dark on the stage, excited to interview this group of tributes. The music begins, and his partner Calix begins speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause for Adrian Goldsmith!" The lights come up, revealing him in his chair. He smiles at the audience and waves at them, causing them to go crazy.

"Thank you, thank you! I am so happy to be joining you tonight on this stage. These tributes have all had a wild ride, from reaping to their scores yesterday. So, let's waste no more time and meet them. Please help me welcome Crystal Clearwater to the stage!"

Crystal bounces onto the stage, smiling a big smile and waving at the crowd. Her stylist put her in a long, shimmering silver dress to enhance her beauty. With matching heels, its hard to deny, she is gorgeous.

"Welcome, Crystal, how have you been enjoying your time at the Capitol?" Adrian asks.

"Oh, I've absolutely loved it." Crystal says. Looking at the audience, she speaks in a soft, sexy voice. "Everyone here has been so incredibly nice." She winks at the audience and they go crazy.

"Alright, everyone, settle down. So, let's talk about your score. A ten! It seems the Careers are a forced to be reckoned with this year. Can you give us any hints as to what you guys have planned this year?"

"Oh Adrian, we have many plans, I have a feeling a victor is among us." She points at herself and shares a laugh with Adrian.

"We are all excited to see that out there. Thank you for joining us today. Lets give a hand for Crystal!" The two stand up and Crystal exits the stage.

"It's time to welcome her district partner, Jagger Blackwood!" His white suit reflects when the lights hit him. He gives a friendly wave towards the crowd, and sits with Adrian.

"Welcome to the Capitol Jagger, it's nice to have you." Adrian says. Jagger smiles a friendly smile.

"Thank you for having me, it's been an honor." The crowd applauses like they're responsible for his happiness.

"Tell me, with the twist, was it hard to volunteer?" Jagger nods.

"It definitely adds more to lose, I'll tell you that much. But I wanted to prove myself out there, show everyone I'm a force to be reckoned with." Adrian nods.

"Well, with a score of 9, I wouldn't want to mess with you!" Jagger laughs. The buzzer rings.

"Ah, well we're out of time. Thank you, Jagger, you kick ass out there." The audience applauses and Jagger exits the stage.

"Help me welcome Cleo!" Cleo walks onto the stage, no waving from her. She sits down with Adrian.

"Welcome Cleo, thank you for joining us!" Cleo laughs a monotone laugh.

"It's not like I had much of a choice, now is it?" The audience laughs at her joke, despite how seriously she said it.

"No, I guess you really didn't. Tell me, how is the Capitol compared to District Two?" Adrian asks, genuinely curious.

"People aren't as obsessed with me in the district." Cleo says flatly, getting another laugh from the audience.

"You definitely are a fan favorite, am I right?" Adrian gets a loud applause from the audience, almost drowning out the bell.

"Ah, well I'm afraid we're out of time. Thank you Cleo." Adrian kisses her on the hand and she walks off stage.

"Next up, Phoenix Midnight!" Phoenix struts out, blowing kisses to the audience. The audience stands up clapping, eating it up.

"My thanks to the Capitol, you have all been amazing." Phoenix says at he sits down.

"The pleasure is ours, Phoenix." Adrian says. "So, tell me a little bit about your family. How did they feel when you volunteered?"

"Oh, they were all proud of me. They all know I will win and we will all come back home safely."

"With a score of ten, how could you not? How did you get such a high score?"

"Have you seen me?" Phoenix asks, "I'm a god." A loud round of applause drowns out the buzzer.

"Ah, we're out of time. Thank you Phoenix for your time." Phoenix stands up and bows. The audience applauses and he decides what he needs to do next. He rips his shirt off, revealing his toned chest. He flexes and the audience losses it. Adrian laughs, slightly uncomfortable, yet ushers him off the stage.

"Alright alright, let's calm down. Please help me welcome, Telle Zaavan!" The young girl walks onto stage, eyes darting around from person to person. Her pink dress makes her appear as if she's floating on stage.

"Welcome Telle, please sit." Adrian takes her hand and helps her find her seat, trying to relax her nerves.

"How does the Capitol compare to your home?" He asks sweetly.

"It's been welcoming, but I miss my family." Telle says so softly that even with a mic it's hard to hear her.

"I bet you do, and I bet they are extremely proud of you." Telle nods and smiles.

"Tell me, who have you allied with?" Adrian asks.

"My…district partner, Lumen." Telle says.

"I knonw you two will make a great team." The buzzer rings. "Ah, we're out of time. Thank you for joining us, Telle. We wish you and Lumen luck out there." Adrian helps Telle up and she floats off the stage.

"Now, help me welcome Mr. Lumen Maahes!" Lumen walks in, stunning with his suit on. There appears to be a circuit board pattern interwoven into the jacket. It glows a faint blue and pulses lightly.

"Welcome, Lumen. Your district partner told us a lot about you." Adrian winks and Lumen chuckles.

"Yes, well Telle and I are allies. Together, we'll make a great team." The audience applauses.

"I know you will, especially with your score of a seven, that's nothing to scoff at. What skills did you show the Gamemakers?" Adrian asks.

"Oh, I think that's a secret." Lumen winks and the audience makes a sound of disappointment.

"But you'll see plenty of our skills in the arena." Lumen says as the buzzer goes off.

"I'm sure we will, Lumen. Thank you for joining us up here!" Lumen waves before exiting.

"Next up, our lovely Gemma Reed!" Gemma walks onto the stage with a smile on her face. She gives a friendly wave to the audience and the camera.

"Welcome, Gemma, thank you for joining me this evening." Gemma smiles at the announcer.

"It's an honor, Adrian."

"Isn't she so sweet? Tell me, Gemma, you have been training with the other Careers, correct." Gemma nods.

"Even though I didn't volunteer, I've had a lot of practice with weapons. I fit in perfectly with my allies."

"We are guaranteed to get a great show from you guys this year, am I correct?" Gemma nods in agreement as the timer goes off.

"We're out of time. Good luck out there, Gemma!" Gemma takes a bow before leaving the stage.

"Please help me welcome Dylan Nero!" He comes out strutting, waving at the audience with a large smile on his face. They go crazy, imagining he is waving at them in particular. He sits with a smile on his face.

"Welcome to the Capitol, Dylan! Is it everything you hoped for?" Dylan nods.

"Oh Adrian, it's so much more. Everyone has been awesome." The audience is eating this up.

"Wonderful to hear! Now, Dylan, many remember your last name, your sister was a volunteer two years ago, was she not?" Despite the harsh memories it brings him, he still smiles.

"Oh yes, Clara. I miss her, a lot. I'm fighting for her, this year." The audience "awws" and Dylan knows he's said the right thing. The buzzer rings.

"Well, I know she is extremely proud of you. Thank you Dylan!" Dylan waves and exits the stage.

"Let's give a warm welcome to Marjorie Highbranch!" Maggie walks onto the stage with a friendly, slightly nervous smile. She shakes Adrian's hand as she sits.

"How are you doing this evening, Maggie?" Adrian asks sweetly, helping her warm up.

"Oh, I'm very well, thank you. The Capitol has been pleasant to me." She smiles a genuine smile, everyone loves it.

"Isn't she sweet? She's so sweet." The audience applauses and Maggie turns slightly red.

"So tell me about back home, who is your best friend?"

"Courtney." Maggie doesn't hesitate. "We grew up near each other, and are extremely close. I miss him a lot." Maggie looks down at her hands. Adrian puts his hand on hers to try to comfort her.

"I have a good feeling you'll be seeing him back home in no time, right everybody?" The audience applauses and the buzzer rings. "I'm afraid we're out of time. Thank you, Maggie, go win those Games for Courtney." She nods and exits the stage.

"Now, let's welcome Thaddeus Greene!" Thaddeus enters, and unlike most of his predecessors, he does not smile or wave. He appears serious.

"Welcome Thaddeus, how are you today?" Adrian asks, hoping to warm him up.

"Good." Is all Thaddeus replies with. Adrian feels slight tension.

"A man of few words, I like it. No need to waste breath on unnecessary words." This gets a smile out of Thaddeus and a chuckle from the audience. "My associates tell me you have a big family. Can you tell me about them?"

"They're alright. My baby brother was born two days before I was reaped." The audience gasps, an infant may die due to the twist? Can we allow that to happen?

"Oh my, well I wish you the best of luck out there in the arena. You'll make your family proud." The buzzer rings. "Ah, I'm afraid we're out of time. Thank you, Thaddeus." He stands and leaves without a word.

"Help me welcome, Rhea Gault!" Rhea comes out, head held high. As the lights hit her, she shines on stage due to her sparkly dress.

"Rhea! You look like a shining star!" Rhea smiles.

"Thank you, Adrian. I definitely feel like one." They sit together.

"So, Rhea, I hear you've formed an alliance. Why don't you tell us about your teammates?"

"Oh, yeah, I've allied with Mallory, my district partner, as well as Freddie and Sera. We all have unique skills that will help us out there."

"I would expect nothing less from you. You definitely have your head on straight, my girl." The buzzer rings.

"Aw, I wanted to hear more! Thank you for joining me, Rhea. You kick ass out there." Rhea laughs. "I will, Adrian." She exists the stage.

"Let's meet her ally and district partner, Mallory Weston!" Mal enters the stage with a dark blue suit on, making him appear older than he is. He shakes Adrian's hand.

"Thank you for joining us tonight, Mal. How has your time at the Capitol been?"

"Oh, I think Rhea summed it up for me. But, tell me Adrian, how has your time at the Capitol been?" This takes Adrian off guard.

"Uh, well I've definitely lucked out. But it's not about me, we're all here to learn more about you. What has surprised you the most about your stay at the Capitol?" Adrian tries to steer the interview back on track.

"I mean, everyone else summed it up for me. What do you like about the Capitol? It's quite nice here." The audience can't help but laugh at Mal's personality.

The buzzer rings and Adrian looks relieved, "Thank you for joining us Mallory, good luck out there." Mal waves and exits, concluding the first half of tributes.

* * *

This was going to be one chapter, but I think it got a little too long, so I decided to split it into two. The second half is nearly done, and the entire bloodbath chapter is done as well. I got a little enthusiastic and wrote the entire bloodbath before I finished the interviews...oopsies.

Let me know what you guys think!


	22. The Interviews (7-12)

Interviews

"Next up, we have Chalice Durham!" The small girl walks onto the stage, appearing overwhelmed by the number of people watching her. Her hair is in two braids, just like they were at the reapings. She has dark blue tights on and a grey shirt.

"Thank you for joining us today, Chalice, how are you doing?" Adrian tries to warm her up. She smiles.

"I'm doing well, thank you." Her quiet voice has hints of a tough interior.

"It must be a big change, coming here after living in Seven all your life. What was that like?"

"It's definitely strange. I lived with my father. We did alright, but we had each other, and that's all that matters." The audience claps at her answer.

"Did your father give you any precious advice before you came here?" Adrian asks.

"Yes, he gave me a good strategy for the Games, one that will hopefully lead me to victory." The buzzer rings before Adrian can ask what that strategy was.

"These interviews are always too short, thank you Chalice, we all wish you the best of luck out there and we can't wait to see your strategy." Chalice smiles and exists the stage.

"Next up, we have Cedar Jacobs!" Cedar enters the spotlight, same color suit as were Chalice's tights.

"Welcome, Cedar, thank you for joining us!"

"Thank you for having me, you've all been great." Cedar smiles an award-winning smile.

"Look at him, so handsome." Everyone laughs and Cedar shrugs with a smile on his face. "With those looks, you must have a girlfriend back home, right?" Cedar's tanned face turns slightly red.

"No, I don't. My best friend is Ivory, we work together. But we've never been romantically involved." The audience "awws" at his story.

"I'm sure she'll be relieved when you return home alive, won't she?" Adrian gives a not-so-subtle wink as the gong rings. "We're out of time. Thank you, Cedar, kick ass out there." Cedar stands up and bows before exiting the stage.

"Please help me welcome Lilac Suede!" She walks onto the stage, smiling and waving. She wears a green ball gown with a simple ponytail. Her kindness is hard to overlook.

"Thank you for joining us Lilac, you look gorgeous." Adrian says, gesturing to her dress.

"Oh, thank you Adrian, my stylist is the best." She spots her stylist in the crowd and he waves, clearly proud of his work.

"You definitely look amazing, Lilac, but tell me, how do you feel after training for three days?" Adrian asks.

"Well, there's definitely a lot of good competition out there. But I think my skills will help me prevail, along with the assistance of my partner, Treuse. He's a gem." The audience applauds and Lilac turns slightly red, hoping no one notices. The buzzer rings.

"I know you two will make an incredible team out there. Thank you for joining us today, Lilac. Give a round of applause!" Adrian says to the audience, and they oblige, clapping as she exists the stage.

"Let's meet her district partner, eh? Help me welcome Treuse Custer!" Unlike Lilac, who was comfortable talking to the audience, Treuse is the exact opposite. You can see the beginnings of sweat appear from his turtleneck. His eyes are large, like he is the prey and the audience is the predator.

"Let's sit, Treuse." Adrian says, very welcoming. It helps comfort Treuse slightly, but not enough.

"We heard a lot from your partner, Lilac. What do you think of your alliance?" Adrian asks, hoping talking about someone else will ease his nerves.

"She's…really nice, I think, uh, we'll do alright out there." His voice is unmistakably shaky, but Adrian does his best to make him calm.

"You definitely have a good ally, I expect great things from you guys out there." The buzzer rings and Treuse breaths a sigh of relief, sweating like crazy.

"Thank you Treuse, you make sure to protect her out there." Adrian winks as Treuse nearly runs off the stage.

"Let's welcome our next contestant, Lucia Starlet!" She walks onto the stage in a long, silk dress. Accompanying her is a normal-looking Capitol woman.

"Thank you for joining us tonight, Lucia." Lucia nods. "You've caught the eyes of many when you volunteered at the reapings. Can you tell us more?" Lucia makes gestures with her hands. Sign language. The woman beside her translates.

"Due to the twist, I thought it would be a good chance to put my mother in her place. She's an asshole." The audience gasps at her blunt answer.

"Well, that's definitely a unique view on the twist. Despite this, is there anything you'd like to tell our audience?" Adrian asks, shocked.

"Don't count me out because I'm from district Nine, I may surprise you." Lucia signs as the buzzer rings.

"I never would, Lucia. Thank you for joining us today." Lucia leaves alongside her translator.

"Help me welcome Grant Remington to the stage!" The boy comes up in a green suit. He smiles, the complete opposite persona of his district partner.

"Thank you for joining me tonight Grant, you look great." Adrian states.

"Thank you Adrian, I feel great." Grant replies, still smiling.

"So, I'm curious, what was your favorite station in the training center?" Adrian asks.

"Oh gosh, well I spent a lot of time making snares and other survival skills. I can make a mean fire now." The audience laughs.

"I bet you can, I bet all of these skills will help you out in that arena, am I right?" The audience applauses.

"Survival is most of the Games, no matter how well you can kill." Adrian nods in agreement as the buzzer rings.

"Ah, I'm afraid we're out of time. Thank you, Grant, good luck out there." Grant, still smiling, exits the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, help me welcome Carmen Lokien!" She comes out dressed in an all white gown with a locket around her neck. She looks beautiful.

"Hello Carmen, how are you this evening?"

"I'm well, thank you." She pulls of shy, yet kind very well.

"If you don't mind me asking, that's a locket around your neck, correct?" Carmen nods.

"Would you like to see it?" Adrian nods. She unclasps it and reveals a picture of her older brother, a tribute six years ago.

"He was too young." Adrian says, mourning the loss. Carmen closes the locket.

"I plan to win…for him. And for my family." The buzzer rings.

"And win you will. Good luck Carmen." Adrian kisses her hand and she exits.

"Help me welcome Freddie Cloud to the stage!" Freddie enters, charming as always. He wears a tight green suit with a white bow tie, making him look fancy.

"Welcome Freddie, thank you for joining us."

"Thank you for having me! I'm honored to be here." The audience applauses.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but you may be the only person I've interviewed to be reaped twice! How about that luck, huh?" Freddie nods.

"Yeah, I guess it was fate I come here." They share a brief laugh. "It was definitely a scary feeling to be reaped at 14, as well as 17, but I definitely feel more prepared now. I think I can win…and return to my family." He pauses before speaking about his family, remembering the danger they are currently in.

"You're going to make your district, and your family proud, Freddie. You've got what it takes." The buzzer rings. "Don't fail me now!" Freddie laughs.

"I won't Adrian, I promise." Freddie leaves the stage.

"Next, we have Peach Cheyenne!" The audience "oohs" when Peach steps on stage. Her dark blue dress shines like the moon at night. It's absolutely stunning on her.

"Oh my, look at this dress! It's incredible." Adrian exclaims. Peach tries to smile, but its clear she's not too comfortable on stage. They sit together.

"You seem very determined Peach, am I correct?" Adrian states, referring to her stance.

"Yes, I've been working hard since I was a child, and I didn't stop when I arrived here." Peach replies.

"I love it, no slacker will win the Games." The audience claps in agreement. "Tell me more about your family, I hear you have a big one."

"It's true, five siblings of all ages and two parents. We do what we can to help each other out." Peach is glad the buzzer rings as she does not want to tell the Capitol anymore about the family they are so prepared to kill.

"Thank you, Peach, your family is proud of you." Peach walks off stage.

"Let's meet her district partner, Titus Greene!"

Titus comes out in a simple white tux top and black bottoms. His fists are clenched, he appears angry.

"Welcome, Titus, how are you doing this evening?" Adrian regrets that question as soon as it leaves his mouth. Titus rolls his eyes.

"Well, considering I'm about to become a murderer, I'm not great." The audience is awkwardly quiet.

"That is…one way to think about it. But let's talk about something happier. Tell me about your family." Adrian is trying for anything.

"Well, you killed my sister four years ago, my mother is dying and you don't care, and my father will follow suit if I die out there, so, take it as you will." Titus keeps his voice at a level rate, yet his anger is unmistakable. Adrian is extremely relieved when the bell rings.

"Thank you Titus, good luck out there!" Titus exists the stage.

"Onto our last, but certainly not least district, help me welcome Sera Grey!"

She comes out in a lovely dark grey dress, which sparkles in the light.

"You look marvelous, Sera." Her face lights up with a smile.

"Thank you Adrian, I feel marvelous." They sit together.

"So Sera, tell me about life back home."

"Well, we did alright. My brother Cole ran a small shop, which we all helped with. After my parents died it was hard, but the mayor was very generous in helping us out." Sera's friendly demeanor is a great relief to Adrian and the audience.

"What a sweet girl she is." Sera smile as the buzzer rings. "Good luck out there, Sera." She waves to the audience before departing.

"Help me welcome Jaiden Dust!" He comes out in a sky-blue tux, looking a little awkward on him due to how small he is. He smiles, but comes off more timid than his district partner.

"Welcome Jaiden, tell me, how has this experience been for you?" Jaiden shrugs.

"I like the food." This gets a laugh out of the audience.

"It's good isn't it?" Jaiden smiles and nods.

"Make sure you eat up, I've heard the food they serve in the Games is awful." Adrian laughs and Jaiden just looks confused.

"Maybe I'll sneak some in." He says flatly, but the audience laughs. The buzzer rings, concluding the interviews.

"Good luck out there Jaiden, enjoy our food while you can." They shake hands and Jaiden walks off the stage.

"Thank you for joining us tonight folks! Have a goodnight!" Adrian exists the stage and the lights dim.

* * *

Phew, I'm glad these are over. Next up, the real fun!


	23. The Shop

This is the updated list of what everything costs. Anything I missed? Feel free to message me!

* * *

Sponsor Points

Earning

Submitting a tribute: 30

Submitting a bloodbath: 15

Reviewing (more than just good job): 5 per chapter

Each tribute your tribute kills: 15

Making it to the final 8: 30

Shop

Pack of dried berries-5

Bowl of soup-5

Loaf of bread-10

Sack of apples-10

Basket of 24 bread rolls-15

Empty water bottle-5

Full water bottle-15

Iodine-10

Single knife-20

Throwing knives (5)-30

Blowgun (with 5 darts)-30

10 darts-15

Small vile of poison-40

Sword-50

Bow-50

Sheath of arrows (12)-15

Mace-50

Axe-40

Spear-40

Body Armor-50

Whip-35

Jacket-10

Rope-5

Sleeping bag-10

Matches-5

Night vision goggles-30

Small backpack (pack of dried berries, empty water bottle, matches, gauze, and iodine)-20

Medium backpack (loaf of bread, full water bottle, iodine, throwing knives, pain reliever)-55

Large backpack (two loaves of bread, pack of dried berries, throwing knives, full water bottle, iodine, herbal medicine)-70

Custom backpack-message me items you would like and I'll give you the price

Gauze-5

Pain relievers-10

Herbal medicine-20

Capitol medicine-40

Burn medicine-20

Camouflage kit-30

First aid kit (bandages, pain relievers, alcohol, gauze, burn medicine)-50

* * *

Current Sponsor Points: (due to some errors I've found, I've just given everyone 10 extra points. You're welcome ;))

LongingForRomeo: 95

88Constellations: 115

curiousclove: 150

yyvonnee: 160

Shibuya Luna: 135

Booklovin'03: 105

Linneagb: 110

Manny61945: 40

CallumAndrews21: 160

lionkingfactsguy3: 60

foxfox12: 40

Mewkitcat: 65

goldie031: 15

Mrs. Gale Hawthorne: 25

RVTWriter: 15


	24. Day One: The Bloodbath

The Launch Room

Crystal Clearwater, District 1

I stand with my stylist, Dee, as we put on my arena outfit. A simple pair of pants that are tight yet comfortable, good for running. A basic tank top with a lightweight black jacket to match. The shoes are comfortable, yet have weird bottoms.

"They're for hiking, or climbing anything really." Dee tells me. "I imagine it might be rocky out there." I nod in agreement and get dressed quickly. I adjust my token, my diamond ring, securely on my finger and take a deep breath. _I got this_ , I think to myself, _this is what I was made for._

Calix Agnes announces it's time for us to enter the tube. I give Dee one last hug.

"Do not let anyone stab you in the back. You've got this, girl." Her smile is genuine.

I enter the tube and let it take me to the 100th Hunger Games

* * *

All twenty four tributes rise into the arena. The cornucopia is on a flat surface, in the middle of a large mountain. To the east the mountain rises higher and higher. Some caves are spotted as well. At the top of the mountain is a large hole. A volcano, possibly still active.

To the south west, the mountain drops into a forest with a small lake.

The countdown drops as every second passes. The tributes are in position, some preparing to run into the mouth of the cornucopia, some positioned to run away, down the mountain.

Ten…nine…eight…the Capitol is exploding with excitement…three…two…one…and they're off.

* * *

Gemma Reed, District 4

My heart has never raced this quickly. When the gong sounds, I sprint towards the center of the cornucopia, my eyes fixed on some knives. I get there at the same time as my district partner, grab the knives, and turn around.

Crystal has her hands on a sword, and slashes the girl from Eleven. She falls to the ground, dead.

To her right is Cleo, releasing an arrow straight into the back of the girl from Five. Her district partner, who was running beside her, freezes. He realizes his mistake as Cleo shoots another arrow. He dies next to the girl.

I run out to join the action, not too eager to kill but eager enough to protect all of us. I hear Phoenix shout, and see him brutally stabbing the girl from Ten. I turn away.

"GEMMA!" I hear Jagger shout to my left. I see the boy from Eleven running towards me, with a spear. Jagger tackles me to the ground, saving me from the attack. I see Crystal run up behind the boy and stab him through the chest.

Jagger helps me up. "You okay?" He asks. I nod, in shock. I see quick movement out of the corner of my eye, and see a small tribute in the mouth of the cornucopia. I think he's from Nine.

I run over to him, his eyes as wide as possible. In his hands is a club and over his shoulder is a backpack. I hesitate before stabbing him in the stomach, his blood splattering all over me.

I step back, disgusted with the whole thing. I turn to see Jagger and Dylan chasing down a pair of girls, from Six and Twelve, tackling them. I don't watch the rest.

Cleo shoots the boy from Seven and Phoenix is mutilating the boy from Twelve. A bloodbath, it truly is.

I hear a scream from my district partner, and run over to him and Jagger. A knife is stuck in his left thigh. "The bitch stabbed me." He says, referring to the girl from Six whom he just killed. Jagger and I help him up and carry him over to the cornucopia. With every other tribute gone, we collect the remaining supplies and set up camp. After Dylan is settled, I look around the supplies for medicine.

"Here, this will help." Cleo hands me a first aid kit and I thank her. I run over to Dylan.

"Okay, this is going to hurt." I tell him. He winces as I pull the knife out of him, swearing in the process. I disinfect it with alcohol, producing more swears, and bandage it up.

"You'll live, that's the good part." Jagger tells him.

"Oh yeah, what's the bad part?" Dylan asks.

"You're useless to us." Phoenix says, deadpan expression on his face.

"He'll be okay, he just needs a bit of time." I say, shooting Phoenix a look. He rolls his eyes and walks away, looking around the outskirts of the mountain.

"At least we have a guard. Gemma, why don't you stay with him and the rest of us will start hunting for the others, before they get too far." Crystal says, filling up a backpack with some supplies. I nod, happy I won't have to kill anymore.

The cannons start firing. Ten go off. Ten dead, thirteen left.

* * *

Lumen Maahes, District 3

I spot Telle as soon as we rise on the platform. She's three to my left, and to her left is where the mountain sinks. I see a lake in the distance. That's where we go.

When the gong goes off I grab a small knife and a small bag before grabbing Telle's hand and running to the distance. We don't stop running until I think we're far enough. We've definitely gotten off the mountain and now have an endless forest to explore.

We stop running when the cannons start firing. I didn't see a single action of the bloodbath, so I have no idea who survived. I assume all of the Careers made it, but the rest of the survivors is anyone's guess. We'll know tonight.

We make it to the lake and sit for a rest. Telle's face is red from all the running.

"I'm sorry if I pulled you too hard." I say, meaning it. I forget she's smaller than I am. She looks at me.

"No, you saved me. Without you, there would have been eleven cannons firing." She wraps her knees to her chest as I open the bag. There's an empty container for carrying water, some rope, and a small pack of crackers. That's what you get for not going into the center of the bloodbath.

"We don't have much." No point in lying to her, "but we have a knife and some rope, I might be able to set up a snare with it." I fill up the bottle with water and take some sips before handing it to my ally. "Drink slowly." I tell her. She nods and does just that as I repack the bag.

Footsteps near us make me jump up, knife in hand. Telle gets behind me, I can hear the shakiness in her breathing.

The girl from Eight comes out on the other side of the lake. For a moment, we just stand there, staring at each other. I think she has a knife in her hand as well. She looks at Telle, hiding behind me.

"Please." She says, looking at me. I nod, not wanting to put me or Telle at risk, and turn to walk away. As long as she doesn't attack us, she isn't my problem.

* * *

Freddie Cloud, District 10

The arena appears to be a mountain, a really large mountain. I sigh, wondering what dangers are hiding, waiting for us.

As I look around to try to find my allies, I see Phoenix four tributes to my right. He appears to see me too, and winks at me. I look away quickly.

Rhea and Sera are on the other side of the cornucopia, and Mal is right next to me. As the gong sounds, Mal and I each pick up a few things nearest us. I get a backpack and he gets a small sword. We run back and wave to Sera and Rhea, who have a couple items in their hands as well. As they run towards us, I see something that makes my heart drop. Two Careers, running right towards them.

"RUN!" I scream at them, my heart racing faster and faster. They're fast, but the Careers are faster, taking them both down.

"NO!" Mal screams. I grab his jacket and pull him away, knowing staying means a death sentence. We run into an opening in the rock, and don't stop running for a long time. The cave is extremely dark and it's nearly impossible to see. We make lefts and rights through the labyrinth that makes up this cave system.

Eventually we reach an opening with some natural light. We sit, out of breath. I hear some cries from my ally, and I hug him tight. The cannons fire, ten in total. Two of them are Sera and Rhea, we'll find out the other eight later, I guess.

After his tears run dry, we assess the items we have. In my bag is a full bottle of water and a plastic tarp. Mal has the small sword and a loaf of bread. Nothing fancy. I try not to think about what Rhea and Sera had before they were brutally murdered.

"Now what?" Mal asks. I shrug and sigh.

"We just survive. Avoid the Careers and other threats, and hope no one followed us in here." Mal nods, it's as good a plan as any.

We take some sips of water and go further into the cave, maybe find a water source? In hindsight, this might not have been the best choice. Seeing the death of my friends frazzled me, these Games suck.

We keep walking until we exit the cave, we appear to have come out on another entrance. There's a small ledge and then a large drop into a forest. We decide to stay on the ledge for a while, recovering our strength, and making a plan. Hopefully we can stay far away from the threats and survive. For Sera, and for Rhea.

* * *

Here's the long awaited bloodbath! This was so fun to write, I'm excited to keep going.

Updated Sponsor Points:

Sponsor Points

LongingForRomeo: 95

88Constellations: 125

curiousclove: 155

yyvonnee: 220

Shibuya Luna: 225

Booklovin'03: 165

Linneagb: 110

Manny61945: 40

CallumAndrews21: 220

lionkingfactsguy3: 60

foxfox12: 40

Mewkitcat: 65

goldie031: 15

Mrs. Gale Hawthorne: 25

RVTWriter: 15


	25. Day One: The Fallen

Phoenix Midnight, District 2

"I don't understand why we can't kill him now." I tell my allies. "He's weak we can't appear weak." We walk down the mountain, trying to find other tributes to kill.

"The Games just started Phoenix, we need as many Careers as possible." Crystal says, clearly irritated that the conversation is still going on. I roll my eyes and save my breath.

We get to the bottom of the mountain and enter the dense forest in front of us. The four of us listen closely, trying to find any signs of another tribute.

We reach a lake and take a quick break. We refill our bottles, adding appropriate iodine, and snacking on some food. I lean against a tree as the other three sit at the lake.

"Who do you think our biggest threat is?" Jagger asks the others.

"It's the quiet ones I'm worried about, like that other volunteer." Crystal says. "Who knows what they have up their sleeves."

"We'll kill them all. They're nothing to us." I say from behind them, rolling my eyes. The sooner we find these other tributes, the sooner I can kill my allies and return home, where I belong.

We resume our hunt, doing a loop around the lake. We conclude that this is the main water source in the arena, and consider moving our base down here. Jagger brings up that Dylan won't be able to make it down here for a few more days. I suggest killing him now, again, but my idea is shut down, again.

After a few hours, we make our way back to the camp to rest up before nighttime. We rejoin Dylan and Gemma at the top of the mountain.

"Welcome back. What'd I miss?" Dylan asks.

"Not much, we found a lake. Most of the others will probably stay near it." Jagger answers.

"We think it might be better to camp down there." Cleo says flatly. Dylan shrugs.

"Get some painkillers in me and I'll make it down there." He says, trying to be cooperative.

"We'll make the move tomorrow, for now I want us to rest up and get ready to hunt more tonight. Good?" Crystal says, making herself a little bed in the back of the cornucopia. Nobody argues with her and follows suit.

"I'll keep watch, you can sleep." Jagger tells Gemma. She smiles a friendly smile at him, and makes herself comfortable.

I sit by myself, sharpening my sword. Soon, I'll be able to kill everyone. I just have to wait until the right time.

* * *

Chalice Durham, District 7

I sit, perched in a tree by a lake. The second the gong rang, I grabbed an empty plastic bottle and sprinted straight down the cliff. I found a tall tree with perfect foliage to cover me, and that's where I've been ever since. I watched the two from Three pass, as well as the girl from Eight. The Career pack just went back to the cornucopia, and I briefly heard them discussing their plans to move base down here. Despite my perfect hiding spot, this won't be safe if they move down here. They'd find me in no time.

I can feel thirst coming over me, and risk the climb down to fill up my bottle. I wish I had gotten more from the cornucopia, but doing so would have almost guaranteed my death. Survival is more important.

I fill up the bottle and drink slowly, hoping I don't get some kind of infection from lack of iodine.

I find some edible berries and snack on them before climbing back up my tree. The breeze feels good, it's not too hot yet not too cold. I close my eyes and I can picture myself back home, perched in the trees near my house. I can picture my father close by, ensuring I'm always safe.

But now I'm the one that needs to ensure both our safety, my actions directly affect him. I take a deep breath, and venture down the tree. I refill my bottle before leaving my tree to somewhere the Careers will hopefully never find me.

* * *

Lilac Suede, District 8

I grip my knife tight and hide behind a tree, holding my breath tight. Treuse and my's mentor told us to book it out of the cornucopia as quickly as possible. While good advice, I lost him immediately and only got out with a knife. I hope he got more than I did. Hell, I hope he survived. Ten died today….god I hope he wasn't one of them.

The leaves rustle quietly and I pray it's just an animal. I look around the tree and see the small girl from Seven moving quickly and quietly. She seems to only have a water bottle on her. I could probably take her if she doesn't have a weapon, but I'm not risking it. Don't attack unless you're attacked, it's safer.

The girl from Seven gets far enough away for me to get out behind the tree. I drink some water from the nearby lake and wash my face. I figure this is the best place to stay until I can find Treuse, if I find him. No, I will find him. I have to.

The sun setting creates a beautiful color in the sky. It's hard not to smile at it, you can almost forget you're fighting to the death for entertainment.

What if he went the other way? I think, remembering the opening in the mountain I saw. Is it possible? Should I go back up there? I look at the mountain, and think about the Careers. What are the odds they all died in the bloodbath? That'd be nice.

I find a small dip in the grass and cover it up with leaves and branches. I'm not completely covered, but it's good enough for now. I sit in my hole near the lake, listening for any sign of Treuse. It's going to be a long night, that's for sure.

* * *

Lucia Starlet, District 9

Most ran down the mountain when the gong rang, but not me. I managed to climb up higher, away from the threats. From my location, I can watch the Careers and see most of the arena, but I can back up far enough to where no one can see me. It's not a permanent solution, but it's far away from everyone and that's okay with me.

I didn't get anything from the cornucopia, but I may be able to swipe something when I move locations. One of the Careers is badly injured, a blessing for everyone else. If an infection doesn't kill him, his allies will soon enough.

The sun fully sets and the anthem plays in the sky. I look up to see who is deceased.

My heart drops when the first picture is shown. It's the girl from Five. It's her picture in front of her family. A mother, a father, her sister, and her. All dead. It's hard to watch.

Her district partner is deceased as well, and the family behind his picture is even larger than the girls. I think I see an infant in the picture.

I don't watch the rest of the anthem. None of the Careers died, that much is obvious. I hope that changes soon.

I back up further on my little ledge and lay down, my arm under my head. I ignore the slight thirst I feel and slight growling in my stomach and reminisce about home. I think about my mom and wonder what she makes of the whole situation. She probably wishes I was never born. That's okay, no matter the outcome of these Games, I'll never have to see her again. The thought makes me smile and soon I drift to sleep.

* * *

Deaths

Maggie Highbranch, District 5

When the gong sounds, I run about halfway to the cornucopia and grab a decent sized satchel. I see Thaddeus with a machete in his hand, and together we run away.

Suddenly, a force knocks me down. I cough and feel the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. Something is in my back, something painful. Those are my last thoughts before I fade away.

* * *

Thaddeus Greene, District 5

I spot Maggie quickly, she's directly across from me. I run towards her, grabbing a weapon on my way. Together, we start to run away. I keep my eye on her, hoping not to lose her.

That's when she slips away from my sight. I stop dead in my tracks, seeing her on the ground. The world turns into slow motion. I see the arrow in her back, her body turns still. I see one of the Careers with a bow, the string pulled back. The arrow fires before I can turn and run. It hits me in the chest, the pain is the worst I've ever felt. I fall next to Maggie, her eyes open wide. I fade away, apologizing to my family as I go.

* * *

Rhea Gault, District 6

Sera and I come up on the platforms right next to each other. The boys are on the other side, so when the gong sounds we make a beeline to them, picking up a few things on the way. We run as fast as we can, and I'm confident we're going to make it. That is, until I see the expression on Mal's face change from excitement to extreme fear. I hear footsteps behind us, and know nothing good is about to happen.

Sera goes down first, and I slow down. I'm taken down next, and I see the boy from Four on top of me. Adrenaline rushing through me, I hear him swear as I stab him in the leg. He stabs me in the heart. I don't feel pain, just sadness as I hold Sera's hand. Together, we fade into oblivion.

* * *

Cedar Jacobs, District 7

Even though I've been instructed to get out of the cornucopia as quickly as possible, I can't help myself when I spot the axe near the center. When the gong sounds I book it there, grab the axe, and book it again. I think I'm home free when I hear the whooshing of an arrow. I fall down, the pain spreading all over my body. I lie there, slowly dying, wishing I had done it differently.

* * *

Grant Remington, District 9

As the gong sounds I run into the cornucopia, getting my hands on a club. The Careers would see me if I tried to run away, so I hide in the center of the mouth, finding a nice backpack to carry. I wait until the coast is clear before I leave my hiding spot. Unfortunately, one of the Careers spots me. She looks hesitant to kill me, but regardless lunges at me and stabs me in the stomach. The world fades away.

* * *

Carmen Lokien, District 10

I run to the side of the cornucopia, away from the action, and get my hands on a backpack and a small knife. I take a second to decide my next route, and that second is what gets me killed. The boy from Two tackles me, ruthless in his actions. He stabs me over ten times before I loose consciousness forever.

* * *

Peach Cheyenne, District 11

I'm at the end-side of the cornucopia, and run past it to get down the cliff. I manage to grab a pack, but the girl from One sees me. She runs over to me and slashes me down before I can make another move.

* * *

Titus Greene, District 11

Anger is fueling my adrenaline. I get my hand on a spear and make a rash decision. The girl from Four stands there, near the mouth of the cornucopia. I throw my spear at her, but her ally warns her and she ducks. I suddenly feel a pain in my chest. I look down and see the end of a sword sticking out of my shirt. The sword disappears and I fall on the ground, dead.

* * *

Sera Grey, District 12

Rhea and I run together, as fast as our short legs can manage. My heart has never raced so fast, and for a brief moment I believe we're home free. That's until a large force takes me down. Until I feel an inexplicable pain take over my entire body. I see Rhea has met the same fate as me, and it breaks my heart. _I hope the boys are okay_ , I think before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Jaiden Dust, District 12

I thought I could get something good, if I was a little risky. There were so many other threats, I figured no one would pay me any mind. But that was not the case. The big Career took notice to me immediately, tackling me as soon as I got my hands on a decent sized sword. He stabs me repeatedly, taking me away from this world.

* * *

Another chapter! I'm going to miss these tributes, they've all been awesome to write.

Maggie-You were too pure for this world, I'm so sorry.

Thaddeus-You were a jerk, but you loved Tracy, so I appreciated that. I'm so sorry your family had to die with you.

Rhea-My girl, I had big plans for you, but alas I needed more bloodbaths. You'll be missed.

Cedar-You and Ivory were fun to write together. You weren't supposed to be a bloodbath, but things happen. I'm sorry.

Grant-You poor soul, I'll miss you dearly.

Carmen-Another not bloodbath that died in the bloodbath, I'm sorry girl. I saw a lot of me in you.

Peach-You worked hard, I wish it had gotten you further.

Titus-My man, you were so fun to write. You're at peace now.

Sera-This sweet baby, your death was hard to write. You and Rhea were such darlings.

Jaiden-You were kind of a jerk, but I enjoyed it. You'll be missed.


	26. Day Two: Another Victim

Jagger Blackwood, District 1

As night falls, we begin our move. We've almost finished our water supply, and need to move to a permanent water source.

We pack up all our bags to the brim and each carry some weapons. We leave a little behind, planning to come back for it later.

Gemma and I each hold Dylan on either side of him, supporting him as we move down the mountain. We move slower than we'd like, but we refuse to kill him. Unfortunately, I've noticed he isn't getting better. I think the knife cut him up pretty badly. The medicine we have helps ease his pain, but that's about it.

After a long while, we make it to the end of the cliff and rest. We eat some snacks to refill our energy, and keep an eye out for any other tributes. We found two night vision goggles in the cornucopia, and Phoenix and Crystal have been wearing them.

A branch snaps in the distance and we all grab a weapon.

"Phoenix and Jagger, you two go check it out." Crystal tells us. We oblige. I take my sword and walk with Phoenix slowly into the distance.

"What do you see?" I whisper to him.

"Two. I think the two from Three. Boy's asleep, girl appears to be moving around." He whispers back.

"Flank em?" I say. He nods and we go opposite ways. Once we get into position, I notice the girl shaking the boy awake. He jumps up with a knife in his hand, and grabs the girl in his other.

They start running and we do too, but we're faster. He notices this and pushes the girl ahead of him, yelling at her to run. She takes his bag and I jump the boy, Phoenix right behind me. I slit his throat with my sword, and Phoenix keeps running after the girl. A cannon shoots and I stand up, catching my breath. I turn back to rejoin my group, knowing chasing after Phoenix in the dark is dangerous. I find them and they look at me confused.

"It was the two from Three, I killed the boy and Phoenix chased after the girl. I lost em." I tell then. Cleo gives me a look like she doesn't believe me, but doesn't question me.

"Let's keep moving, he'll find us by the lake." Crystal says. I nod and rejoin Gemma with helping Dylan. We make it to the lake at the same time as Phoenix.

"I lost the little bitch." He says, extremely irritated.

"Don't worry about it, she won't survive on her own long." I say, knowing she has bad eyesight. This doesn't help calm him, but he doesn't say anything.

We decide we've had enough excitement for the day, and set up camp. Crystal takes first watch, and the rest of us get comfortable and somehow find sleep.

* * *

Telle Zaavan, District 3

 _They killed him_ , I think to myself, _they killed Lumen_. Tears form in my eyes as I crawl out of my hiding spot. I found a dip in the ground and hid behind it, to trick the Career chasing me. It worked, and I've been laying still ever since.

I grip the bag tight, the only thing keeping me from losing my sanity. Just like that, my best friend is gone. I felt safe with him. Now, I feel nothing.

After what feels like hours I slowly start to move, wanting to get as far away from the pack as possible. During the day I'll be an easy target. They'll kill me as quickly as they killed him.

I move slowly but quickly, not making much noise. I move away from my enemies, I don't stop for hours. I wonder if I pass any other tributes during the trek. I'm sure I do, but regardless no one attacks me.

I make it to the end of the forest line, in front of me is what appears to be a grassy field. I sit with my back on a tree, looking out into the field. It's beautiful, something I would draw if I had the supplies.

As I daydream, I see a movement in front of me. It makes me jump back, but then I realize it's not a threat. It's a bag, slowly drifting towards me. When it lands in front of me, I just stare at it. Someone sponsored me?

I move slowly and bring the bag closer to me. I open it and find a plethora of supplies. In it is two full loaves of bread, a pack of berries, two throwing knifes, a full water bottle, iodine and herbal medicine. I start crying again, assuming this was for me and Lumen to share. I take out the rope and plastic bottle from the small bag we had and add it to this new bag. I finish off the one bottle and open up the pack of berries, eating them slowly. The food settles in my stomach nicely, giving me energy. Despite all my disadvantages, this encourages me to try hard, for my family and for Lumen.

* * *

Lucia Starlet, District 9

I slept a few hours after the anthem but sleep has been reckless. The cold air doesn't help either.

I hear a cannon and wonder who it could be. Could it be the injured Career? Or have they found a victim? Regardless, it's one less competitor.

I figure the Careers are hunting and use this as my opportunity to travel down the mountain to the cornucopia. I find a knife and a small bag with some bandages in it. I keep looking, but to no avail. The darkness doesn't help either, I wish I had a flashlight or something.

I climb back up the mountain with the supplies, wishing it was more. I settle down, feeling a strong growling in my stomach and a thirst in my throat. I should leave soon, travel to the forest for water and food. As I'm thinking about my plan, I hear a quiet rustle to my right and turn to see what it is. A sleeping bag. I smile, knowing it will warm me up. I open it up, get in it, and slowly fall back asleep, still figuring out a plan for the morning.

* * *

Treuse Custer, District 8

The booming of the cannon jolts me awake. My heart sinks to my stomach. The anthem showed me Lilac survived, was that her cannon? No, it couldn't have been, she's too smart. But, could it be hers? God I hope not.

From the cornucopia all I got was a very small satchel. It had an empty bottle of water and an apple it in. At least it fits around my waist.

The apple is gone and I finish out the water I had stored. I figure my best bet is to return to the big lake I filled it up at the first time. But man, am I hungry.

I walk towards the lake, thinking about Lilac, praying she's okay. I wish we found each other right away, it would make everything so much better.

I stop dead in my tracks when I hear voices. I hold my breath, hoping its not the Careers.

I crouch down and squint, trying to determine who they are. I very soon conclude it is the Careers. They moved camp to the lake?

I sigh, hoping thats not the only water source in the Games. I look up at the mountain on my right. Maybe they left something behind up there?

I back up to get out of the Career's sight and start climbing up the mountain. It's hard on my asthma, and I can feel my breath shortening quickly. By the time I make it to the top, I have to pause to stop my asthma attack. I feel lightheaded, wishing I had something in my stomach. I walk to the mouth of the cornucopia and look around. No food or water, why would there be? There are a few small knives though. I take two and take a seat. It's not safe, but I want to give my lungs a rest. I imagine Lilac coming up the side of the mountain, us reuniting, hugging tight. I hope it's not her face I see in the sky.

* * *

Another chapter done! Let me know what you thought of this chapter!

Lumen-I'm so sorry buddy. I loved you and Telle together, you had a good heart. Rest in piece.


	27. Day Two: Choices

Cleo Camillo, District 2

I sit leaning against the tree, watching my allies sleep. I think about our remaining threats, the girls from three, seven, and nine, the boys from six and ten, and the pair from eight. None of them scare me, it's just a matter of time before we find them and kill them. I'm irritated Phoenix let the girl escape him last night, she's an easy kill. Yet she escaped him, somehow. Maybe these tributes deserve a little more credit than I'm giving them. Or maybe she had dumb luck.

Dylan is getting weaker every hour, it's only a matter of time before whatever infection is in him kills him. His leg is utterly useless, no one has taken the initiative of putting him out of his misery. I know Phoenix would, but I don't think he wants to fight the rest of us, at least not now, when there's so many of us left.

The sun has almost fully risen over the horizon, soon it'll be time to hunt. I wonder what my family thinks so far. I know they're still mad at me, but are they proud of me, at least? Probably not.

Crystal slowly wakes up. I don't think she's gotten use to living outside, not looking incredible all the time. At least she isn't complaining about it, like I've seen so many district one females do in the past.

"Anything interesting happen?" She asks me, knowing the answer. I shake my head no, and get up to refill my bottle at the lake.

I hear rustling and turn to look. The rest of my allies are slowly getting up as well. I rejoin them.

"Let's go back up to the cornucopia, grab anything that's left, and start hunting." Crystal says, no one arguing.

"I'll go up with Phoenix, then we'll go hunting. I assume most of the tributes are in this forest, so that's our best bet. Let's go." Crystal says, picking up some knives. Phoenix takes his sword and they start the trek back up the mountain. I can't stand being still, so I tell my allies I'm going for a walk. I take my bow and quiver and walk around the lake, looking for any signs of life, enjoying the time alone.

* * *

Crystal Clearwater, District 1

Phoenix and I trek up the mountain, very quiet. I keep my eye on him though, not trusting him completely. There's something about the way he holds himself, the way he acts that makes me convinced he's going to kill us all at the first chance he gets.

We make it to the top of the mountain and visit the cornucopia. We walk up to the center, expecting to see some supplies, but find nothing but an empty satchel.

"I guess someone realized we left and took advantage of it." I say, looking around for any proof of another tribute in the area. Although it looks empty, you can't let your guard down in these games.

"They may still be here. Let's take a look." Phoenix replies. I nod and we start walking around the cornucopia. That's when we hear something land behind us. We jump around, prepared to attack, but lower our weapons once we realize what it is. Something sponsored.

Phoenix walks to the item and opens it up. I hear his gasp of excitement and join him as he puts on his new body armor.

"Damn, someone out there likes you I say." Suddenly, I realize the rest of haven't received anything. It's unusual, and I can't help but be jealous.

"Let's rejoin the others, I think whoever came here is long gone." I say and he nods without complaint, too excited about his new toy. We start our journey down the mountain, back to our group.

* * *

Treuse Custer, District 8

I have never had this much fear in my body at one time. I was sitting at the mouth of the cornucopia, trying to distract myself from my hunger and thirst. That's when I hear footsteps. My heart jumps and I stand up. I run around to the side of the metal creation, holding my breath. That's when I realize I left it, my satchel. No matter, it didn't have anything valuable in it.

I hear male and female voices, only two in total. The Careers must have decided to come back to get any remaining supplies. What if they suspect someone was here? What if they look for me?

I move to the back of the cornucopia, I can feel an asthma attack coming on. My breath is shortening and my heart won't stop racing.

I try to stay calm as I hear their footsteps get closer and closer. I shut my eyes and pray. That's when the footsteps retreat, I hear something about a sponsored item, and I breathe again. The footsteps appear to be gone completely but I don't move for another half an hour or so. I have to press under my arm to relieve an asthma attack, but at least my breathing is slowing.

I go back to the mouth and see my satchel is still here. I pick it up and hold it tight, letting it comfort me. This spot is clearly not safe. But where would be safer? I wish Lilac was here, she would know what to do.

* * *

Chalice Durham, District 7

I sit perched in the tallest tree and look over the field that lies in front of me. The girl from Three sits about half a mile to my right, but I don't want to attack. Plus, I have a feeling her district partner is dead. Poor thing.

I've been eating berries nearby, but I'd love something more substantial. My tummy is always rumbling for more. My water bottle is now empty, and I think about my best course of action. The Careers are at the lake, so that's not a great option. Is there another water source? Not that I've seen, but there has to be, right? Maybe not. Maybe someone will sponsor me. I scoff at the idea.

As the sun rises it gets hotter and hotter, and I wish I had more water. I eat some of the leaves from my tree, sucking them dry. It helps distract me.

When you watch the Games, all you focus on is the killing. But the real killer is nature. Not as interesting, I guess.

I have to go back to the lake. I can't die sitting up in this tree.

After a few more minutes of thought, I gain enough courage to climb down and start the trek back down to the lake.

* * *

Mallory Weston, District 6

Freddie and I are not doing so great. We finished off the bread and the water this morning, and now we sit with nothing but an empty bottle and a plastic tarp. Oh, and a sword. Not like we've used it anyway.

Anytime we try to find our way back out of this cave, we end up just wasting time. It's an absolute labyrinth in here. Everything looks the same, and its dark. I wish we hadn't come in here, I wish we hadn't panicked at the bloodbath.

I chew on my nails, something I've never really done before. It helps distract me from the pains I'm feeling. I listen to the noises around us. Suddenly, I hear a noise that makes me perk up. It's rhythmic, very calming. It sounds like…dripping. I turn to Freddie.

"Is that water dripping?" He looks at me, confused. Then I see him stand, moving towards a small opening in the rock.

"Come here." He says excited. I join him and that's when I feel it, the water dripping. I open my mouth and let the water drip into my mouth. It's not much, but it's cold and it feels great.

"We need to get out of here." Freddie says after a long time of us refreshing at the dripping water.

"I know, but how? I feel like we've been through this entire cave system." I say.

"We came in somehow, we just have to find out where." He says like its so simple. After resting for a bit longer, we start another attempt at finding the exit. Maybe this time will be a success.

A nearby bell helps guide us. The ringing is very familiar, it's the bell of a sponsored item.

We get to entrance of the cave, looking at the supplies that lay in front of us. Our hearts jump when we realize what it is

Someone sponsored us a bow and a quiver of arrows. I look at Freddie with a smile and he does the same to me. He takes the bow and puts the quiver over his shoulder.

I realize there's something else there, a fairly large bag. My mouth waters, hoping it contains food. I open it and I'm not let down. Bread, berries, water, iodine, knives, and two different types of medicine. I take out the loaf of bread and split it in half. We try to eat slowly, but the bread is gone quickly.

"I guess we're not completely lost." I say, making Freddie laugh.

"C'mon, let's dip back into the cave." Freddie says. I nod, knowing we have no reason to leave our safe spot. We stay very close to the entrance, though, and open the pack of berries and water. We finish the berries, half of the water, and leave the other piece of bread for later.

With full bellies, Freddie takes first watch and I somehow find a way to get some sleep.

* * *

I've written so far ahead, it's strange rereading previous chapters. Whoops.

Let me know what you think! I've been playing with the idea of starting another SYOT, what do you guys think? Would you submit to it?


	28. Day Two: Danger

Gemma Reed, District 4

With most of my allies gone, I take the time to fill up a back pack with food, water, rope, and two knives. I move quietly, trying not to disturb Dylan. He sits against the tree with his eyes shut, but I don't think he's asleep. Cleo is out walking, Phoenix and Crystal are going up the mountain, and Jagger is sitting at the lake. I decide tonight would be a good time to leave, I refuse to be caught in the disbandment of the Careers.

I hide my bag behind some foliage, hoping no body sees me. I quickly finish before either boy gets suspicious

What do you think of the others?" Jagger asks. I give him a confused look.

"Why?" I ask, unsure of his motives. He shakes his head.

"I can tell you're getting more distant. What's going on?" He asks, turning to look at me. I turn away and don't asnwer.

That's when we see Crystal and Phoenix running down the mountain.

Where's Cleo?" Crystal notices her allies absence immediately.

"She went hunting." Jagger replies. Crystal looks slightly irritated. Suddenly, we hear rustling in the distance. We all get in an attack stance as Cleo enters. We all relax.

"Shall we continue our hunt?" Crystal says. We all nod, with Cleo staying with Dylan to keep watch. I take my knives and join my friends as we venture off into the forest, hunting the remaining tributes.

* * *

Lilac Suede, District 8

The rustling of leaves near me tells me I'm too close to the others. The girl from Two just passed me, but thankfully didn't spot me. I've stayed near the lake since the beginning, but now I know I need to move.

I take my knife and move slowly away from the recent kill. I soon realize the only route is up the mountain, and decide to take the risk. It slowly starts to make sense to me, the lake is the only water source, so the Careers must be camped down here permamently.

I slowly climb up the mountain, not wanting to take any risks. I poke my head up at the top, ensuring it's safe. I see a single body in the mouth of the cornucopia, laying down. I get closer, trying to determine who the body belongs to. That's when I see the familiar face of my ally, and I cannot contain my smile.

I get closer and say his name, waking him up. His face lights up and we hug tight, so relieved to see each other.

"I'm so happy to see you." I say, so thankful none of the past cannons were his. He stutters his excitement to me and I can't help but smile like an idiot. We sit together and talk about all that's happened since we've separated. He tells me about his close call with the Careers, and I am so grateful nothing happened to him.

As we are talking, I hear something fall in front of us. I get up to investigate, and realize it's a sponsored item. I examine it and realize it's a sleeping bag.

"Look what we got." I turn to Treuse, smiling. I read the note from our mentor. "No more sleeping on the floor." it reads. I rejoin Treuse in the cornucopia and hug him tight.

It feels good to finally be with him again. For a moment, I believe in us. I believe we will be successful in these Games. And it's a nice thought.

* * *

Lucia Starlet, District 9

I see the two from Eight below me, staying near the cornucopia. I wish I had a blowdart and some poison. It'd be so easy to take them out from this distance. But alas, I only have a knife.

The Careers were up here early this morning, but they didn't stay long. That's when I made the daring trek down to the lake to get some water and managed to kill a rabbit with my knife. I left quickly though, knowing they were still around. I've rested the rabbit on the rocks, hoping the heat will cook it. I'm still thirsty and still hungry, but at least I'm not dead yet.

Only one cannon has fired today and I can only wonder who they belong to. All I hope is that it belongs to the Careers. While I know its wishful thinking, it's a nice thought. Maybe they're turning on each other already, they seem extremely unsteady. I'll find out soon enough.

* * *

Telle Zaavan, District 3

I've been living off the sponsored backpack since this morning. I ate half a loaf of bread and finished up most of the water bottle. As I rip off pieces of bread, I think about my next course of action. The lake seems to be the only water source, but what is in this field that lies ahead of me? Could there be a pond, maybe?

The anthem plays in the sky and I look up. I can barely make out Lumen's face shining brightly in the sky, no family behind him. Tears form again as the anthem ends. He was the only causality to today I wipe my tears away and begin to pack up my bag. It's hard to see at night, but it's always been hard for me to see, so I'll manage. With everything packed, I start the trek into the field, hoping I find something good.

* * *

Chalice Durham, District 7

I sneak towards the lake, listening for any threats. I've seen the Careers walking around, making my heart race fast. Should I risk getting closer to get some water? The dryness in my throat says yes, but all my survival instincts are screaming no.

That's when I hear the sponsored item drop behind me. Or should I say, items. A bag as big as me sits in front of me. I stare at it in disbelief. I start to unzip it, examining the contents. The first thing I pull out is a sleeping bag. Three loaves of bread are next, filled with enough supplies for me to live off of for a while. I smile, almost in tears. _Thank you,_ I think to my sponsors. This saved me.

I zip everything back up, put the bag over my shoulder, and leave the danger area. I find my tree by the field and climb to the top, enjoying the water and food I have received, thankful for everything.

* * *

Deaths

Lumen Maahes, District 3

I phase in and out of consciousness as I try to get some rest. I'd rather not leave Telle as guard, but I'm useless to both of us tired. So I sleep, hoping for our safety.

Telle shakes me awake and I jump up immediately, hoping there's no threat. That's when I see them, two male tributes coming at us. I grip my knife tightly and grab Telle by the arm, running as fast as I can. It's not fast enough, the enemies are gaining on us. I push Tele ahead, shoving my bag into her hands as well.

"Run!" I scream at her before turning to face my enemies. One of them tackles me, knocking the knife out of my hand. Before I can even react, I feel his blade across my throat and fade away from this world, my last thought of Telle.

* * *

I know this chapter was short and lackluster, someone was going to die but they got sponsored which saved their life...for now. But you're not going to want to miss the next one, lots of shit goes down.

Would anyone be interested in co-writing my next SYOT with me? I don't know if I have the willpower to write another one alone, haha. Let me know!


	29. Day Three: The Beginning of the End

Jagger Blackwood, District 1

It's the rustling not too far away from me that wakes me from my sleep. I sit up, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. I look at Dylan on my right, who was supposed to be keeping guard with Gemma, but he has drifted asleep as well. Figures.

I sit up and see Gemma rustling with a bag. She seems twitchy, on edge.

"Gemma?" I say softly, not wanting to wake the others. She jumps and turns to look at me.

"You…weren't supposed to wake up." She says, putting the bag over her shoulder. When I see the knife in her hand it clicks. She's leaving the alliance.

"I'm not surprised, the others didn't think you belonged anyway." I say, hoping she doesn't try to kill me.

"Did you?" She asks, backing up a little. I nod.

"I always liked you, for you. Not for your looks." Her facial expressions are lost in the dark.

"Go. You'll be safer out there." I say. She appears shocked, but moves out of my sight.

That's when the cannon fires, waking up my allies.

"What…." Crystal says, trying to wake up. I look around, confused.

That's when I realize Dylan didn't wake. I go over to him and put my fingers on his wrist. Nothing.

"It was Dylan. He's gone." I say, sort of disappointed. He never got the chance to prove himself.

We move him slightly away from us to give the hovercraft enough space to pick him up. That's when they notice.

"Where the hell is Gemma?" Crystal says. My heart drops and I stay silent.

"What if she killed Dylan?" Cleo suggests. No one turns down the idea.

"We should hunt now, while she's still close, if she's still close. Cleo, you stay here and keep watch, Phoenix and Jagger, we're going to split up to cover more ground." I don't like the idea of splitting up, but at least if I find Gemma I can warn her.

She gives me the other pair of night vision goggles, telling Phoenix his body armor is his advantage. He doesn't argue, and the three of us go out and search for our runaway ally.

* * *

Freddie Cloud, District 10

I sit with my bow in my lap, facing the entrance of our cave. Mal is asleep on the other side. A cannon fired not too long ago. I wonder who it could be this time.

A sack of apples was sponsored to us not too long ago. I've been snacking on one of the apples, letting the juice satisfy my thirst. We've been fairing alright since we received our bag, but we are running low on water again. I think once Mal wakes up we should refill our water.

I'm lost in thought when suddenly, I feel a big rumbling underneath me. I hear rocks dropping from the ceiling. Sounds I have never heard before all combined into one make me stand and help Mal up. The noise gets louder and it all comes together. We're in a volcano, and it's erupting.

Mal takes our bag and I take the bow and together we run out of the cave. I look up and see the red liquid spewing up from the top of the mountain. I look no further and we run past the cornucopia and down the mountain, a little too fast. Mal takes a tumble and ends up rolling down half of the mountain. I run over to him and I see dozens of cuts and bleeding from his body. He groans with pain.

"Are you okay?" I ask, knowing the answer. He moans and I hoist him up. I put my arm under his and together we walk slowly away from the danger behind us.

* * *

Treuse Custer, District 8

The eruption caused Lilac and I to abandon our spot immediately. We grabbed all of our belongings and booked it down the mountain. We made it to the lake and took a moment to refill our bottles, refresh, before running again. While Lilac is holding up fine, I am struggling to keep up. The smoke in the air worsens my asthma and I almost physically fall to the ground, unable to breathe. Lilac stops and notices this. She opens up my airway, allowing my lungs to get the air they so desperately need. I am sweating like a maniac trying to slow my breath.

"Thank you" I manage to get out once my asthma stops. She smiles at me.

"You're going to be okay as long as I'm around." and kisses me on the cheek. If I wasn't already red, this would make me even more red. She helps me gain my balance and we half walk half jog away from the mountain. We make it to the edge of the forest and finally rest.

As we rest, we see a small backpack fly towards us. In it is a pack of tried berries, an empty canteen, matches, gauze, and iodine for water. We split the berries, not realizing how hungry it is. We find a small dip in the ground with a little ledge for protection. We set up our sleeping bag and make room for both of us. I decide to take first watch and Lilac soon drifts off to sleep. I can't get over how beautiful she looks. If only she felt the same way for me as I feel for her.

* * *

Lucia Starlet, District 9

The mountain exploding forced me to leave my spot. The smoke made my eyes water up, but I was successful in evading it. With the mountain completely uninhabitable, I've found refuge down in the forest. I'm far away from the lake, so I hope the Careers don't come this far out. But they've probably been displaced as well, so I need to stay on guard.

I settle down with my knife and my sleeping bag, hiding my bag under leaves before I go hunt. I hope the volcano took out at least one Career, a cannon rang before it erupted but I haven't heard anything since. If it didn't kill them, maybe it damaged their supplies, or ruined their base. Anything to frazzle them up.

I find a bush of berries near my spot and examine them. They're definitely poisonous, but I take them anyway. Maybe I could set a trap with them. If the Careers are desperate enough, I think they'd fall for it. The thought makes me smile.

* * *

Another shortie, but it's kicking off.

Dylan-I'm happy you died peacefully, you're with your sister again. She's proud of you


	30. Day Three: Lost Allies

Phoenix Midnight, District 2

The smoke rising from the mountain turned me around. While I'm not concerned for the safety of my allies, I'm concerned from all the supplies we left behind. Cleo wouldn't be able to save them all by herself, and I refuse to starve to death.

As I'm walking, I hear a loud crashing to my right. I raise my sword, scanning the area. My face lights up with a smile when I see what I see. The boy from Six with his ally, Freddie. I sneak up for an attack.

They must have been on the mountain when the volcano erupted, they're coughing intensely and the little one has cuts all over him. It's a funny sight to see.

I jump through the trees with my sword raised and say, "Boo". They both look at me with wide eyes. Freddie lets go of his ally to load his bow, but I'm quicker. I grab the small boy and hold him in front of me, double the armor. The boy winces at his pain, but I do not mind. I cannot stop smiling.

"Please." Freddie says, bow still loaded. I laugh.

"It's you or him. You get to decide." I wink at him and he looks flustered.

"Freddie…" The boy whispers to his ally. I hope the Capitol is enjoying the show. I know all cameras are on us at this moment. Freddie stands still for a moment, appearing like he's thinking. Then, he makes a mistake.

He fires an arrow towards my head, but I move out of the way in time. I stab the kid through the back and push his body onto Freddie. Freddie backs up and that's when I tackle him. The cannon fires, the kid is dead. And Freddie is next.

"That was a mistake, boy." He struggles to push me off as I taunt him with my sword. That's when I hear the voice.

"Phoenix!" I turn and see Jagger running towards me. I feel a pain in my groin and Freddie pushes me off of him. He bolts it out of there and I'm raging. I stand up and face Jagger.

"Asshole! I was going to kill him." I raise my sword up to his throat and he steps back with his hands up.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were injured." His eyes show fear. It's hard to, but I lower my weapon. I take the bag off the dead kid. At least I weakened Freddie.

"Let's go back to the others." I say angrily, pushing him out of the way to walk past him. Together we walk and find our old spot destroyed from the lava. We look around and cannot find either Crystal nor Cleo.

We decide to rest by the lake, drinking some water and snacking on the food from the bag, waiting to see if our allies return to us.

* * *

Telle Zaavan, District 3

I found a small pond near the edge of the grassland, and that's where I've been held up. A few more cannons have fired, each one bringing me closer to home. The thought makes me happy.

I saw smoke out in the distance and wonder what could have caused it. A forest fire, maybe? Maybe that's what killed the tribute from earlier. Maybe it was something else. I may never know.

I refill my bottle and add the appropriate amount of iodine. I finish off all the food I had and decide I may need to try my luck at hunting. I've seen a few small critters this way, so it's not completely impossible.

I drink some water and take a knife out of my bag to try to hunt. It takes many hours, but I caught and killed a rabbit. I make a small fire to heat the food on and kick it out quickly, hoping the smoke covering the arena makes my smoke unnoticeable. I finish the rabbit quickly and, for the first time since entering the arena, I am full. It's a nice feeling.

* * *

Lilac Suede, District 8

I'm laying in the sleeping bag next to Treuse, in the weird state between awake and asleep. I feel Treuse's warmth next to me and hear him muttering to himself. I open my eyes and focus on his words, wondering what he could be saying. That's when I hear him say, "I wish I had the courage to tell you how I felt." I smile and turn towards him, his face turning the brightest red I have ever seen.

"You just did." I tell him. I sit up to be level with him. "And I feel the same way." I lean in and kiss him on the mouth, feeling an overwhelming amount of happiness flood through me. I pull back and he looks shocked. I laugh and kiss him again.

"It's my turn to keep watch." I tell him, getting out of the bag to stretch out my body. I pull berries from the bush we found earlier and snack on them, the juices refreshing me. We need to find a permanent water source soon, that's for sure.

Treuse gets comfortable in the sleeping bag and smiles as he falls asleep. I keep snacking on berries, getting lost in thought. I wonder what my family thinks of Treuse and I, I know they would like him. I picture a world where Treuse and I can live together safely. It helps me forget only one of us will leave here alive.

* * *

Gemma Reed, District 4

I've been on edge since I left the Career pack. I was hoping to do it quickly and without anyone noticing, but alas that failed. I hid in the bushes as Crystal passed me earlier, clearly looking for me. It was the cannon firing that drew her back to the lake. I've been on the move ever since, wanting to put as much distance between us as physically possible.

I think about the two cannons I've heard today. Could the Careers be turning on each other? I hope Jagger is okay…I didn't expect him to do what he did. I should have offered him to come with me, but I was so afraid in the moment. Maybe we'll find each other later and be able to ally up. Together we may have a chance against the others.

The mountain is still too dangerous to climb so I avoid it, looking for a small pond or any water source really. I find a small stream and fill up my bottle, adding iodine to it. I was able to take some stuff before I had to run. I made it out with a empty bottle, iodine, medicine, knives, and some jerky. The knife will help me hunt and protect myself if needed. Maybe I should have tried to take out one of the more threatening Careers, like Phoenix or Crystal. That would have been smart. Now they hunt me and I shudder when I think about what they could do to me.

I finish one full bottle before filling it up again, purifying it, and packing up to continue moving. I can never stay still, I have to always assume they are hunting me. I know it's not realistic, I'll need to sleep at some point, but moving makes me feel productive.

The sun gets lower and lower and I find a nice indent on the mountain that seems relatively unscathed from the lava. I cover it up with fallen branches and make it my home for the evening. I think about home, Jagger, my odds of survival. I hope it's a quiet night for me.

* * *

RIP Little Mal, you deserved more my friend. You are a good kid.

Am I updating too quickly? I can slow down, if y'all want more time in between chapters. If not, I can stick with once a day like I've been doing.


	31. Day Three: Sorrow

Crystal Clearwater, District 1

I've been searching around the lake for any signs of my allies. I wonder if they've all gone rogue, splitting up the Careers this early on in the game. I assume not, there's still too many threats out there.

I find Phoenix and Jagger sitting by the lake. Phoenix looks pissed and has blood stains on him.

"I take it that was your kill earlier." I say, referring to the earlier cannon. "Did you find her?" I ask, hoping he says yes. He shakes his head.

"Just the boy from Six. It would have been two cannons if it wasn't for this asshole." He points towards Jagger and I raise my eyebrow in question. He shakes his head and I don't pry.

I notice a clean mace sitting next to Phoenix. I raise my eyebrow again.

"Is that a sponsor gift?" I ask him. He nods. I sigh, I better keep an eye out for him.

That's when Cleo comes out of the woods with a burn mark on her leg. She has her bow and arrows and a small bag, but that's about it.

"The lava got most of it, it moved faster than I thought." She sits, resting her leg in the lake water. I don't have the energy to be mad, I just sit next to her in thought. I don't ask Phoenix where the large backpack came from, but I do indulge in some snacks.

"So, let's see who's left. The girls from three, eight, and nine, Gemma, and the boys from eight and ten. Is that all?" I ask. Everyone makes some sort of agreement noise.

"I say our biggest priority is finding Gemma. She needs to be shown she can't fuck with us and get away with it." I say. No one argues with me.

"But we've had a rough day. I'll take first watch, you guys get some rest." No arguments. The three of them make themselves comfortable around the lake and I stand against a tree with a sword. The sun sets and I think about the traitor, imagining different ways I could kill her. It helps relax me.

* * *

Freddie Cloud, District 10

I sit somewhere in the forest, my eyes still puffy from crying earlier. I can't believe I got Mal killed like that. It was so stupid! Why did I do that? I bury my head in my hands. I'm so sorry, Mal. You deserved more than that.

I wipe away a stray tear and look at my bow. That and a water bottle is all I have left, Mal had the bag of supplies.

That's when I hear the familiar sound of a sponsor parachute. I wipe my tears away as the package lands in my lap. I open it up and it contains a full water bottle, a new sleeping bag, two dozen bread rolls, and a blowgun with a few darts. I look up and say "thank you" to my sponsor. I open the water and start to drink, letting it distract me from my tears. But I cannot help it. My mind cannot focus on anything but Mal.

It's so unfair, he was only a child and he was butchered like an animal, right in front of me. It's my fault Phoenix stabbed him. He deserved more.

I'm no longer fighting simply for my survival. I'm fighting for Mal. He deserved to live a full life, to grow old with somebody in peace. Now he lies in pieces in a grave six feet below. If It's the last thing I do, I want to see Phoenix put in a grave. I want him to suffer like he made Mal suffer. I stand up, brush the dirt off me, and start moving. Next time I shoot at him, I won't miss.

* * *

Telle Zaavan, District 3

I sleep by my pond, enjoying the quiet around me. The natural noises surrounding me helps calm me, allowing me to forget where I truly am. I slowly rise from my position and stretch out my body. That's when I realize my pond is empty. My heart sinks. Did the Gamemakers drain it while I was sleeping? Did the heat evaporate it? I drink what's left in my bottle but I know it won't be enough. I sigh. I can't catch a break in these Games.

I snack on some berries from a nearby bush and collect some for later. I decide the grassland is the safest place for me and I'm determined to find another pond like the one I had. I start my trek around the area, hoping and praying the Gamemakers don't force me back to the lake.

* * *

Chalice Durham, District 7

I look over the entire arena at the top of my tree. I eat some bread as the anthem plays. I'm shocked when I see the boy from Four in the sky. One Career is dead? Did his allies kill him? I wonder. Next they show the boy from Six. That's all. I'm fortunate enough to be here on the ground rather than up there in the sky. I've been lucky so far, with generous sponsors guiding me. I hope this luck continues. I hope the rest of the Careers die. I hope I get to see my dad again.

* * *

Lucia Starlet, District 9

I catch the sponsor parachute as it flies down towards me. I open up the small container and take out the pack of berries that are in it. I smile and open them up, eating them slowly. I sit there and think for a minute, concocting a plan. I finish the berries, take out the poisonous ones I've been storing, and add them to the empty pack. I put the pack in the container and close it tight, wondering if it will work. I smile, wondering who my target will be.

I pack up all my gear and start moving, determined to find someone in the night.

* * *

Deaths

Dylan Nero, District 4

The pain I'm feeling is unbearable. Every movement, every breath sends a new pain through my leg. I've heard how much Phoenix wants me dead. He should just kill me now, and be done with it.

"Dylan." The voice of my sister speaks to me.

"Clara." I smile and joy takes over my body.

"Come join me, Dylan. You'll be happy here." I can picture her standing in front of me, her arm outstretched. I reach slowly and take her hand, letting go of all my pain.

* * *

Mal Weston, District 6

The pain is a lot for me to manage. Without Freddie, I'd still be lying on the mountain, waiting for the lava to burn me alive. I barely notice when the Career grabs me, using me to taunt Freddie. I hear him offer Freddie a choice, him or me. Me, have him kill me. I don't know if I'd recover anyway.

The next thing I know I feel a sharp pain in my back and taste my own blood in my mouth. I fade away from the pain.

* * *

Dylan's death was hard to write, my poor baby.

I loved Mal, he was one of my favorite characters to die, but he was too young and naive to win. I'll miss you buddy, you were awesome.

Thank you to everyone for showing interest in my new SYOT! If you haven't, head over to my profile. The tribute list is there along with the tribute form. The story is published as well if you want to check it out.


	32. Day Four: Broken

Jagger Blackwood, District 1

I take the last shift, watching over my three remaining allies. After yesterday, I realized how desperately I need to escape this group. Phoenix didn't kill me after his rage once, I don't think he'll be so generous a second time. I can never tell what Cleo is planning, but I know she's sly enough to murder us all in our sleep. And Crystal is lethal, I wouldn't want to fight her in hand combat.

I hear a branch breaking near me and raise my sword to defend myself. That's when I see the familiar golden hair of Gemma. I walk over to her, keeping my voice at a whisper. I immediately notice her new clothing item, some body armor. She'll be safer from the Careers with that on, which makes me happy.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, eyes wide. If any of the others see her, she's dead instantly.

"Oh, I was in the area, figured I'd stop by." I cross my arms, waiting for a real answer.

"They're going to kill you if you don't leave. You should come now, join me." She says quietly. I think for a second, and nod slowly.

"Let me go back and grab some supplies." I say, going back to my camp. I think about taking out one of them now, while they sleep, but I decide against it. The cannon would wake the others and then we'd both be screwed.

I pick up the bag from the boy from Six and start walking back to Gemma's location. That's when I hear a voice that makes my heart drop.

"Stop." Phoenix says. I turn and he has his sword raised, ready to attack. I look back at Gemma, toss my bag towards her and pull out my own sword. That's when Phoenix charges at me. We clink swords together, he's still groggy which let's me keep up with him. But once he wakes up, there's no chance of defeating him, especially not with the body armor. I kick his legs out and he falls. This is my chance.

I make a run for it. I don't make it far before I feel his sword in my shoulder and fall to the ground. I wince in pain, praying he makes it quick. He pulls the sword out and stabs me through my back. I scream in pain and I swear I hear my cannon go off as I fade to darkness.

* * *

Crystal Clearwater, District 1

The cannon wakes me up. I jump up with my sword in my hand and Cleo joins me with her bow. We realize quickly both the boys are gone. That's when I see Phoenix standing over a dead body. Cleo walks closer and after a while I make out the body of my district partner. What the hell?

"Phoenix." Cleo says in a voice I've never heard from her before. He turns to face her, pulling the sword out of the dead Career.

"He stole from us. He was going to join that bitch Gemma. I did it to protect us." Cleo's eyebrow raises, I can tell she does not believe him. He inches closer and she pulls the string back.

"Stay right there." Phoenix rolls his eyes, throwing his sword at her without a second thought. She manages to shoot the arrow at him, but only hits his body armor. Unfortunately for Cleo, she didn't have any armor. The sword hits her in the head and I gasp. She collapses and I turn to look at Phoenix. I can tell by the crazed look in his eyes I'm next.

I grab the last remaining small bag and bolt it in the other direction. And I don't stop.

* * *

Telle Zaavan, District 3

Two cannons within seconds of each other! I shudder and wonder who they belong to. Maybe the Careers have finally turned on each other? It's likely since one of them is already dead, and the rest of us remaining don't seem like a threat to them.

I made it back into the dense forest, still on the hunt for a water source. I look around to no avail. I wish Lumen was still here.

That's when I hear something small fall in front of me. I jump back, but realize it's a sponsored item. I smile.

I open it up and take out the item, recognizing it's a water bottle. I hold it tight to my chest, relieved at the gift. I open it up and drink nearly half of it, letting it refresh me. I close the bottle tightly.

That's when I hear crashing on my left. I turn to look and make out a body running towards me. I can't make out who it is with my eyesight, but I jump behind a tree. I hold my breath as whoever it was runs past me. I think I recognize her as the girl from One. Well, it supports my theory of the Careers breaking up. She passes me without spotting me, and I wait for at least an hour before I move out of my spot. Whoever was chasing her must have stopped.

I climb up a tree and just sit there, too frazzled from the near death experience I just had. I need to rest here and recover before I move on.

* * *

Lucia Starlet, District 9

In the distance, I can see two small girls in two separate trees. I think I recognize them as the two from Three and Seven. I wonder if they're allied, or if they have literally no idea how close they are to each other.

I examine the area. Would one of them fall for my trap? They both seem smart, hell they're still alive after this long so they must be doing something right. My best bet is to target the one with bad eyes.

I'll have to wait until she's asleep to do so. So for now, I'll stay put and just wait.

* * *

Another shorite, but two more deaths.

Jagger-I loved you buddy. You were one of the few genuine Careers. You'll be missed.

Cleo-You were smart, silent, and lethal. You were fun to write. I'll miss ya


	33. Day Four: The Hunt

Phoenix Midnight, District 2

I fill up my bottle at the lake, adding iodine to it, and sipping. I've killed two Careers this morning and expect to kill more before the day is over. I let Crystal think I chased her, when I really didn't. The more worn out she is the less on guard she'll be.

I finish the entire bottle and refill it, snacking on some food from my bag. I'm running low on food, which means I need to kill more before I starve to death. Or a feast, we should be due for one soon.

That's when the sponsor parachute lands in front of me. Another full bottle of water and a bowl of soup. Perfect. I put both items away, pleased with what I received.

I carry the bag on my back and my sword in hand and go out to hunt. I try to think about the remaining victims I have left. There's been many I haven't seen since the Games started. I wonder where they could be hiding.

I look up and realize how tall some of these trees can get. I'll be some of the small ones have hidden themselves up there. I bet some may even be close by. With that in mind, I start my search for more kills.

* * *

Chalice Durham, District 7

I haven't moved from my tree and don't plan to since the cannons have been nonstop firing. I saw the girl from Three climb a tree not too far away from me, and I think I saw one of the Careers run past. They must have finally fallen apart. Hopefully they'll all kill each other and I can go home.

A snap in the distance makes me turn my head. I see a big boy with a sword looking up in the trees. Oh crap.

I maneuver myself in the best position possible so he doesn't see me. I hold my breath and refuse to move, despite how uncomfortable this position is. I see him walk past my tree and let out a quiet sigh of relief. That's when I realize my neighbor isn't so lucky. He has his eyes on her.

"Come here, kitty kitty." He taunts the girl from Three. I hear her whimpering, rustling around in her bag. The boy starts to climb the tree.

"C'mon now, don't make this hard on me." The boy gets about halfway up the tree when the branches become too thin to hold his weight. I'm torn between helping the girl, staying still, or running away. Time seems to turn to slow motion as he starts sawing the branch the girl is sitting on. She moves around quickly, clearly terrified, unsure of where to go. I see her looking at the ground. She's going to jump.

She hesitates a moment too long and the branch snaps in half, taking her down with it. I hear her scream and hit the ground with a thump. I'm frozen in place.

The boy climbs down the tree and rustles through her bag. I see him take out food and a water bottle and add it to his bag. He examines the body of the girl before stabbing her in the back. That's when the cannon fires.

I hear him laugh manically as he runs off into the distance. I let a tear fall for this poor girl, who I did nothing to save.

* * *

Lucia Starlet, District 9

I planned to leave the bait for the girl from Three, but the Career found her first. I quickly abandoned my position and ran away from the direction he was heading. He is the last person I want to face right now.

I found the camp of the two from Eight and consider leaving them my present. But I decide against it. They both seem too smart to fall for a simple trap like that, and I don't want to lose my container. What would be perfect is finding one of the Careers asleep and leaving a present for them. I'm sure they've never felt real hunger before and would love a sponsored parachute. They wouldn't even think twice about the contents of said parachute.

I continue to hunt, making a few meager kills. The food out here is hard to swallow but I'm managing. I have definitely lost weight since entering the Games.

I have an uneventful hunt, not running into any other tributes. I'd love to get my hands on a blowdart, however. Then I could get some real kills. I could play offensively as opposed to defensively. It's a nice thought.

* * *

Gemma Reed, District 4

I feel an overwhelming amount of guilt for Jagger's death. He helped me and I failed to help him. No, worse, I got him killed.

I stay by the lake, trying to distract myself from the events that took place this morning. I've heard two more cannons since Jagger's, I bet Phoenix has killed the other two Careers. That means he's on the hunt for me next. I shudder at the thought.

I wash my face with the water. It's warm yet still refreshing. I think about the other seven remaining tributes. Assuming Phoenix did kill Crystal and Cleo, he's my biggest threat. Then there's the boy from Ten, the pair from Eight, and the three girls from Three, Seven, and Nine.

I close my eyes and wish. Wish I was anywhere else. Wish I was back home with my friends and family. Wish I wasn't fighting for my life in an arena. I open my eyes and I'm exactly where I was when I closed them. I sigh and get up. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

We're winding down to the final 8! Congrats to everyone who's made it this far. The next chapter will be the final 8 interviews.

Telle-That was hard to write, you were so sweet and deserved a better life. You're with Lumen now.


	34. Final Eight: The Interviews

Final Eight Interviews

Victoria Clearwater, sister of Crystal Clearwater, District 1

At this point in the Games, the cameras would be all over District One, interviewing one, usually two sets of families about their loved ones. However, this year the cameras didn't have to travel very far. We sit on the same stage the tributes did during their interviews, having our own little interviews with Adrian Goldsmith.

"We are very proud of our daughter for making it this far." My father states. "We knew she would make us proud, and she most certainly has." My father smiles.

"She was born to compete, she was born a winner." My mother adds on to his statement.

"I know she is very excited to rejoin you here in the Capitol. What did you make of the death of her district partner?" Adrian looks at me. I look down.

"Jagger was a good kid. He was tough, bullied as a child. I know he had potential, but he was blindsided by his allies. It's very unfortunate." I say, praying Crystal gets rid of Phoenix soon. He's her biggest threat. Once he's eliminated, she's guaranteed to win.

"Thank you for joining us, we expect great things from your daughter." The audience claps as we exit the stage.

* * *

Crimson Midnight, father of Phoenix Midnight, District 2

I sit on stage with my family. It feels so familiar, like I was just here a few days ago, both as tribute and as victor. I cannot wait for Phoenix to sit back up here as victor. I know he will be successful.

"Welcome! I bet you're used to being in the spotlight, right?" Adrian looks at me and I laugh, nodding.

"Winning is in our family's blood. I know Phoenix will be a victor, just like his old man. He's already made me very proud." The audience claps.

"I want to be just like him!" Caesar says with excitement. We all chuckle.

"We know he will train you very well when he returns from the Games." Adrian humors the little ones.

"What do you think of Phoenix's actions throughout these Games? He's certainly kept the audience on edge with his unpredictable actions." Adrian directs the question towards my wife.

"Oh, well, that's Phoenix. He's always been unpredictable. But I'm proud of him, even if I may not agree with the route he's taken. He's my baby boy, and I want nothing more than to be with him again." Athens smiles, hiding her fear.

"Thank you for joining us up here today! I'd be surprised if Phoenix wasn't victorious." He winks at us and the audience applauds.

* * *

Channing Reed, father of Gemma Reed, District 4

I sit alone on stage, unlike the previous interviews. No wife, no other children. Gemma is it.

"Tell me, how did you feel when Gemma was reaped onto that stage, with no volunteers?" I sigh.

"It took me off guard. I couldn't believe we didn't have a female volunteer. But alas, she was reaped., and here I am." I say bluntly.

"What do you think of her progress, so far?" He asks me.

"I didn't think she had it in her. Her beauty got her far enough, but now she's hatching plans and rebelling against her group? That's not the Gemma I knew. I guess there's more to her than I thought." I say, baffled at her actions. She's too pretty to be this devious, I always presumed.

"She is definitely proving herself out there, escaping the fate of some of her allies. Did you know the boy, Dylan?" I shake my head no.

"I figured he'd make it further, but he made a mistake early on and it cost him. I pity him." I say as the interview ends.

"Thank you, Mr. Reed, you enjoy your stay at the Capitol!" The audience claps as I leave the stage.

* * *

Kai Durham, father of Chalice Durham, District 7

I sit on stage with my hands clenched and my back straight. I'm very uncomfortable in the spotlight, I much prefer being outdoors, with my baby girl and our trees. At least she has trees in the arena with her. I'm sure that's helped her survival.

"Welcome, Mr. Durham! Tell me about Chalice! She's all surprised us with how far she's made it." It hurts to not roll my eyes at Adrian's statement.

"I'm very proud of her. I'm proud of how she's playing the Games and how she's stayed alive this long. I wish she didn't have to witness some of the things she did. She's far too young for that." I say, referring to the brutal massacre of the little girl Telle. I know Chalice feels guilt in hiding, but I wouldn't have wanted her to do anything different. While it may seem harsh, there can only be one winner.

"At her interview, she told us how you gave her advice to survive. Would you like to elaborate?" No, I don't.

"I encouraged her to stay hidden, focus on survival. I emphasized not coming in contact with anyone, since she's so small. She's listened very well and it's gotten her very far. I hope it stays that way." The audience applauses and my interview is finally concluded.

* * *

Sash Suede, brother of Lilac Suede, District 8

Everything is so bright here at the Capitol. As much as I miss home, they've been treating us alright here. And the desserts are the best.

"What do you think of your daughters newfound romance?" Adrian winks at my parents and I pretend to barf in my mouth.

"We're very proud in her for making it this far, and protecting those she loves. Treuse is a lovely boy, I know he will treat her right out there." My mother responds.

"We know she will continue to make us proud out there, she's smart and strong and she has a good ally to help guide her." My father adds on to my mothers statement. "They make a good team."

"If you had to live Lilac any advice, what would you tell her?" Adrian asks.

"I'd tell her to stay strong, it's going to get a lot harder before it gets any easier. Stay sharp and smart and don't let any silly mistakes hurt you in the long run. I'd also tell her how proud I am of her and how much I love her." My father makes the audience "awww".

"I miss her a lot." I add on quietly.

"You'll be seeing her again soon, I promise. Thank you guys!" Adrian claps and the audience joins us.

* * *

Chiffon Suede, boss of Treuse Custer, District 8

"Thank you for speaking for Treuse, when did you first meet him?" Adrian asks us. Because Treuse has no family, we volunteered to speak for him to give him the same special moment as the rest of the remaining tributes.

"He started working in our factory a few years ago, but we were never really close. I know Lilac saved him from having an asthma attack once, and ever since then we've been trying to ensure he's safe while working. He's a hardworking kid, I always pitied him. He's always been living in unfortunate circumstances." I say, truly meaning it.

"What was your reaction when he was reaped?" Adrian asks us.

"We were very sad for him, he's already had a hard life, now to be sentenced to the Hunger Games? It's no life for a child." My husband replies.

"I knew he would do well, he's been surviving on his own for so long. I worry what will happen if he gets into a fight with another tribute, but thankfully that hasn't happened yet." I add on.

"I wish we could have done more for him in the district, I truly do." My husband says, and its true. The poor kid had to suffer so much in District 8, just like so many others. If either of them win, it'll be a blessing to the children in our district.

"Thank you guys for speaking for Treuse, he's a good kid." We nod and stand, exiting the stage.

* * *

Winnie Starlet, mother of Lucia Starlet, District 9

"Thank you for joining us today, Miss Starlet! How has the Capitol been for you?" I smile a fake smile.

"It's been lovely, thank you. I've certainly enjoyed my time here." I hope no one can see through the lies.

"Tell me about your reaction at the reapings. You didn't know your daughter was going to volunteer, did you?" I shake my head.

"We never spoke, due to her disability. I think she blames be for her fathers death, her volunteering was a punishment to get back at me." I say, half true. She certainly volunteered to get rid of me, thats no question.

"Are you surprised with how well she's done?" I shake my head yes.

"She's never trained with a weapon and she's grown up with money, most of those tributes don't make it past the first day. I guess she's smarter than I thought she was."

"If you could give her any advice, what would it be?" I sit in silence for a while.

"Don't screw up." I say simply.

* * *

Dash Cloud, brother of Freddie Cloud, District 10

I sit on stage with all of my family, my heart racing. I'm not used to the spotlight, and I don't like it. I'd much rather be back in District 10 with my family, and Freddie. While we weren't rich, we were together. It was nice.

"What do you think of the things Freddie has encountered?" Adrian asks us.

"Oh my god, it's all awful. Losing three friends, watching them die. It's awful, especially that poor little boy Mallory." My mother hides her face in her hands.

"He's been very strong throughout the entire games, he's seen more than any of us has. He's very brave." My father says, holding my mothers hand.

"And what did he tell you before he left?" He directs the question to me and my sisters.

"He was happy none of us were reaped, but he was scared for our safety. I'm very proud of him, I want him to come home!" I say, trying not to cry. It's hard watching him out there, knowing how scared he must be. I hate it. I hate the games, and the Capitol. Why did it have to be him?

"He knows you are all very proud of him for making it this far, I think he could make it all the way!" I would believe him if he didn't say that to every other family sitting up here.

The Capitol is a bunch of liars. Mean, disgusting liars.

* * *

And here are the interviews! Let me know what you guys think!


	35. Day Four: Dwindling Down

Crystal Clearwater, District 1

I've been consistently on the move since the Careers broke up. I've successfully avoided Phoenix, but I presume that won't last. When we face, I just have to make sure I'm ready for him.

I stay between the forest and the grassland, moving very carefully. Right now I sit under a tree, staying hydrated and resting for a moment. I presume he is staying near the lake, his survival skills aren't quite all there. Wherever he is he is heavily armored and ready to kill.

I hear a quiet rustling in the distance and look. I see a small animal moving within the branches of a tree. No, that's not an animal, that's a human. A tribute.

I take my sword and crouch. She has no idea I'm here.

I recognize her as the girl from Seven. She climbs down the tree with nothing in her hands or on her back. Either she's an arena expert, or she left her supplies up in the tree. I'm going with the latter.

She stretches out her body and that's when I break into a sprint. She hears me coming and her eyes are wide with fear. I slash her in half and the cannon fires immediately. She collapses and I swing my sword to clear it of blood. I look up in the tree she came down from and see her stash. While more supplies would be nice, there's no way I'm getting up that high without an injury. I'll just have to do without it.

I move back to where I was and drink more water, watching the hovercraft take her body away. At least the audience knows I'm still in the games. Phoenix isn't the only murderer here.

* * *

Treuse Custer, District 8

Lilac and I have been hunting for a while, trying to catch some food to eat. I'm a natural at this, I've been doing this for as long as I can remember. Lilac is trying her hardest, but I can tell she's disappointed she hasn't made a kill. I kiss her cheek and that makes her smile.

I can't believe she likes me, why would a girl like her like a guy like me? Regardless, I cherish the moments we have together, trying to forget it will end soon. I will do anything in my power to send her home. She has a family to save, a life to live. I do not.

By the end of our hunting we manage to get two rabbits and collect some berries. In the dark we are unable to find our old camp, so we make a new one. We make a small fire to cook quickly and then put it out before the smoke makes us noticeable. Ever since the volcano erupted, there's been a small layer of smoke covering the arena, like a fog.

The anthem starts playing and we both look up to see who has fallen. The boy from One is first which shocks us both. Have the Careers fallen apart? The girl from Two next confirms this. Wow.

Next is the girl from Three, this one is hard to swallow. She was so young, way too young. Last is the girl from Seven, also way too young. The anthem ends and we eat.

"What do you think about the Careers falling apart already?" Lilac asks me. I shrug.

"I hope they kill each other, and everyone else just drops dead so you can survive." She chuckles, then her face gets sad.

"I don't want you to drop dead." I don't respond. We both know only one of us can survive. It will be her, I guarantee that.

Two sponsor parachutes fly down towards us. We look at each other confused and open them up. Two sets of body armor. I smile at the sponsor present and put it on, seeing Lilac do the same. It definitely makes us feel safer.

We finish the two rabbits and wash it down with some water. That's when we hear it. A buzzing.

We both stand up, wondering where it came from. Lilac gasps and I turn to her.

We made camp right next to a tracker jacker nest. I slowly take her hand.

"We need to go. Now." I say sternly, slowly pulling her. We take small steps away from the nest, petrified. It's no use though, they come straight for us.

"Run!" I shout, pulling Lilac along. I feel a sting in my calf and somehow push Lilac in front of me. I refuse to let her get stung.

I feel a few more stings and I start to get dizzy. The next thing I know, we've fallen into water. I struggle to swim, to comprehend anything that is going on. I feel a tug on me, the air hits my face and I black out from the venom.

* * *

Gemma Reed, District 4

The anthem tonight showed that Crystal is still alive. I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting that. Now Phoenix let two Careers get away unscathed. He must be furious.

I gather my things and start moving. I decide to try to climb back up the mountain. Time has passed so it must be safe.

I test the sides before I commit to climbing. The liquid scarred the rock to make it a darker color, yet I'm able to climb it. I wonder how the Gamemakers do it, create something so realistic yet so dangerous at the same time.

I get to the top and see the cornucopia completely unscathed. The rock around it is dark and the caves are inaccessible.

I sit in the cornucopia, keeping watch over the mountain. I wonder what the other tributes are doing, what they're struggling with most. I wonder how long until we're driven together for a feast, or what tactic they will use to shrink the arena. I let these thoughts lull me to sleep.

* * *

Deaths

Cleo Camillo, District 2

The cannon jolts me awake. I look at Crystal, clearly confused by the noise as well. We both stand up and grab our weapons. Who just died?

We see Phoenix in the distance and walk over to him. That's when I notice the dead boy on the ground. It takes a second to put it all together. Phoenix is turning on us.

"Phoenix." I say, angry at him. He turns to look at me and simply looks irritated.

"He stole from us." It takes me a second to realize he's referring to Jagger. "He was going to join that bitch Gemma. I did it to protect us." That's a story I don't buy. He walks towards us and I pull my string back at him.

As I'm telling him to stay put, he throws his sword at me. I let go of the string as the sword pierces my skull.

* * *

Telle Zaavan, District 3

I hear footsteps down below my tree and hope whoever it is just ignores me. Please, just keep walking.

I hear the voice of the boy from Two taunt me. My heart explodes with fear. He's going to kill me.

The shaking of the branches tells me he's climbing up my tree. I whimper out a sound of fear, hoping, praying, anything saves me.

I gather my things and try to quickly come up with an escape route. Where can I go, where can I go! Nowhere.

I feel the branch I'm on start to sway back and forth and back and forth. The noise I hear confirms what I feared, he's sawing this branch off. I have to jump, I have to.

I take a deep breath as the branch snaps under me. I fall, and fall, and fall, until I hit the ground. I can't feel a thing. I can't feel a thing.

I fade away and join Lumen in death.

* * *

Chalice Durham, District 7

The pain in my legs tells me I need to stretch them. I climb down from the tree, leaving my belongings at the top. I won't be long.

When I reach the bottom I stretch. It feels good.

That's when I hear something, someone, getting closer to me. I turn and see the girl from One, dead sprint towards me. The sword in her hand tells me all I need to know. She's the last thing I see.

* * *

Chalice-You were a sweetheart, you were me when I was 14. I'm sorry, you deserved better.

We're getting close to the end! I'm very excited for it, I've written a lot of intense parts (Well, I think they're intense)


	36. Day Five: Prepping

Lilac Suede, District 8

"Please, wake up." I shake Treuse to no avail. We managed to escape the tracker jackers, but Treuse was stung multiple times in the process. I pulled out all the stingers I could find, but the venom has taken over. My heart is hurting for him.

"Please, don't leave me." A tear falls from my face onto his body. If a Career attacked me right now, I couldn't fight back. They'd kill both of us and that would be the end of District Eight.

I prop him up against a tree. We managed to get back to the main lake of the arena, which is both a blessing and a curse. Here I am able to stay hydrated and keep Treuse hydrated, but I presume a Career is lurking in the area.

I wish I knew more about tracker jacker venom. How long will he be like this? Will he recover? Will there be permanent damages?

If the roles were swapped, Treuse would know exactly what to do. He would care for me until I recover. At this rate, I'm just killing him quicker.

I go to the lake and wash my face, my hands shaking. I take a deep breath in, and out. I close my eyes and calm down. He's going to be okay. We're going to be okay. Stay alert, stay attentive, do not make any mistakes.

I cover him up the best I can with leaves and sticks. It's not great work, but it makes me feel better. And it gives me something to do.

I sit near him with our supplies, eating some food but leaving him some as well. I keep my knife in my hand to be ready for an attack. We're going to get through this, Treuse. I promise.

* * *

Freddie Cloud, District 10

I received body armor from a sponsor the other day. While I feel safe wearing it, it's restrictive. No matter, it's going to help me and for that I'm very thankful.

Throughout my search in the arena, I have yet to come across another tribute. Last night's anthem showed that the Careers have broken up. Two are left, along with a few others like me. I may actually have a chance at winning this thing.

That's when I hear the voice of Calix Agnes projecting. It makes my heart jump, but I calm as soon as I put two and two together.

"Good morning, tributes. I would like to invite you to a feast today, at noon, at the cornucopia. The feast will be full of goods, decadent food, weapons you've only dreamed of. There will be plenty for every single one of you, plus more. Good luck." Her voice fades away and I register the announcement. A feast?

I sit down and drink some water, deciding my best course of action. The safest option is to not go, avoid conflict. But could there be something that would help me win? Help me take down Phoenix?

I think about my three fallen allies and wonder what they would say. They'd probably tell me what my gut is, to avoid it. But that's easier said than done. I have until noon to decide, at least.

* * *

Crystal Clearwater, District 1

A feast, a perfect opportunity to gather up on supplies and take out a few competitors. I know Phoenix will go, he's too determined not too. I bet Gemma will be lurking, waiting for the action to die down before rushing in. I don't expect the outliers to make an appearance, but if they do I won't hesitate in killing them.

I climb up the mountain and take my stance at the edge. I wonder how many tributes are doing the same as me. I bet I could find a few and kill them now, before the feast starts. But I decide against it.

I snack on some of my remaining food, coming up with a plan. I run through all the possibilities in my head, planning out my escape routes if things turn sour. If I can kill Phoenix, well, I bet no one would complain.

I think I see movement directly across from where I'm stationed. One other person has decided to show up. I wonder who it could be.

* * *

Lucia Starlet, District 9

A feast sounds like a perfect opportunity to get my hands on what I've been craving most, a blowdart. I was able to concoct a little bit of poison with some new berries I came across, but if the Capitol offers me deadlier poison, that would be even better.

I plan to go after every one else leaves. If there is as much stuff as they say there will be, then surly there will be leftovers. I doubt every tribute will go to the feast, and it's a guarantee not everyone will come out alive. I just have to wait until the right moment to go in.

I start my trek back to the cornucopia and find the mountain relatively quickly. I pause to listen for any tribute, but hear nothing. I climb slowly up the mountain and take a peak over the edge. I see the girl from Four in the center of the cornucopia, packing her bags. She gathers her things and slowly jogs to the side of the mountain and climbs down a little. She doesn't want to be in the center of the action either. I respect that.

Now we wait for the hovercraft to deliver us presents.

* * *

Most of you guessed there was a feast coming, and you were right! I know this chapter is short, but the next one half of the tributes die, so it's worth it ;)


	37. Day Five: A Feast

Treuse Custer, District 8

The hallucinations are finally over, so I think. My eyes flutter open and I hold my hands out in front of me. I'm dizzy and my vision is a little blurry, but I think the worst has past. I slowly start to stand up, the stiffness in my body hurts like hell. I brush off the leaves and branches that were covering me and look around. Where's Lilac?

I try to stay calm as I examine the area. She could be hunting. She could be not too far, using the bathroom or getting fresh air. The calm is wearing away. What if the tracker jackers got her? Or she drowned? Or someone killed her? Her cannon could have fired while I was out. Oh my god.

I have to stop an incoming asthma attack and sit back down. I have to assume she's still alive. She's alive and well. There is no other option.

A bottle of painkillers lands at my feet. I immediately swallow two of them, letting them work their magic. I grip the bottle tightly as I wait for Lilac to return.

* * *

Crystal Clearwater, District 1

I watch the cornucopia, looking around for any other tributes. I think I see movement on the direct opposite side of the arena, but I can't tell who it is, if it is anybody. I peer back at the metal figure in front of me. It should be noon, should it not? How long until we get the items?

That's when there's a slight shake in the land. I look up and see the hovercraft. The table is dropped down first. Then, they release the food and weapons. The table is packed, items are falling off it. My eyes are wide and I look from side to side, trying to spot anybody else.

That's when the girl from Eight sprints out of nowhere. She grabs a bottle, of medicine maybe, and bolts it out of there. I never realized how quick she is.

That's when I see him. Phoenix runs out after the girl, but she's escaped him. He turns back to the table, shoving the food in his bag. While his back is turned, I run out of my hiding spot. He hears me and turns quickly, but I am able to cut his knee first. He swears and kicks me with his other leg. I fall on my back, slightly winded.

He lifts me by my hair and I scream in pain.

"That was silly, Crystal." My eyes are watering from the pain. That's when I see a boy running towards Phoenix. He shoots a blowdart in the back of Phoenix's head. Phoenix coughs blood on me and drops me. Phoenix's body lands in front of me and I back up, getting my hand on my sword. The boy has an evil look in his eye. He looks at the table, grabs some items, and books it out of there as Phoenix's cannon fires. What the hell.

I look around, seeing nobody else, and take Phoenix's body armor off of him. It's big for me, but it'll work.

I take an empty bag and fill it with food, water, and knives. I grab my sword and run to the other side of the metal object, taking a breath. Holy shit, I can't believe that just happened.

* * *

Gemma Reed, District 4

I'm still shocked from what I just witnessed. Did that really just happen? I snap out of it, happy one of my biggest competitors is eliminated from the game. I'm just about to run to the table when I see the girl from Nine run out there next. I decide this is my chance.

I run out there as she gets her hands on a blowdart. She shoots it at me, hitting my shoulder. I wince in pain as I throw a knife at her. She dodges, jumping out of the way. I manage to tackle her and stab her in the throat with my second knife. The cannon fires.

I hear footsteps behind me and pull the knife out of the poor girls throat. I turn and see Crystal standing over me. She smiles a devious smile before kicking me in the face. I feel a pain in my back before passing out.

* * *

Lilac Suede, District 8

Three cannons, three cannons have fired since the feast started. I can't believe my plan worked just like that.

I slow down into a jog and get back to the lake we were camped at. That's when my heart drops. Treuse isn't in the spot I left him.

"Treuse?" I say at a level tone. Oh my god, was one of those cannons his? No, please no.

I can feel the tears coming out as I hear a branch break to my left. I turn and see him, he's alive.

I break out into tears and run to him, embracing him tightly.

"Oh my god, I thought you were dead." I choke out.

"Me? What about you! You were gone when I woke up." I hear a sadness in his voice.

"I thought there would be medicine for you at the feast…I wanted to help you." I show him the bottle I got. He holds my hand.

"You shouldn't have done that, you shouldn't risk your life for me." I kiss him.

"You risk your life for me." I say. He doesn't argue.

"Let's get out of here." He says. I nod. We gather our belongings and start our trek away from the remaining tributes.

* * *

Freddie Cloud, District 10

I did it. The smile has not left my face all day. I killed him. I got revenge for Mal, and Rhea, and Sera. Phoenix is dead and I couldn't be happier.

I got some decent supplies from the cornucopia, definitely enough food and water to last me a while. I sit down at the bottom of the mountain, proud of what I've accomplished. Mal would be proud of me.

I think about those other two cannons I heard. I wonder who they belong to. I didn't hang around too long, so it could be anybody. I'll just have to wait and see tonight.

The final four, I can't believe I've made it this far. Twenty children have died in the spam of just a couple days, I outlived them all. The thought is shocking, but I'm proud of myself. I never thought I could do it.

I wonder how my family is holding up. I think about little Dash, he must be so scared. But I know they're proud of me. The idea of returning home with them truly sinks in. I have that chance. I can do this.

* * *

I enjoyed writing this, it's always fun when tributes come together. It's hard to kill off these tributes though, I've grown attached to them.

Phoenix-My god, you were an asshole. You were so fun to write though, it was something different and I enjoyed it.

Lucia-A lot of people didn't like you, but I did. I thought you were pretty cunning, you were very fun to write.

Gemma-You had a unique backstory that I appreciated, I'm sorry there can only be one winner, I'd let everyone win if I could, haha


	38. Day Five: Rain, Rain, Go Away

Crystal Clearwater, District 1

I sit in the cornucopia with an abundant amount of food. I've been slowly snacking on it, enjoying my choice of fruit, vegetables, and the occasional meat I come across. No one has come back to the cornucopia.

I think about the remaining tributes left. The only ones left are the pair from eight and that boy from Ten, who slaughtered Phoenix in cold blood. I never thought the boy had it in him. I guess the Games do change people.

I wonder what the Gamemakers will do next to drive us together. The other three don't seem like active hunters, which is fine with me. I've earned a break from that. But that also doesn't make for good television.

I think about home, about my family, my friends. I miss them dearly, I wonder how they're holding up. I know they're proud of me, I'm the last remaining Career. All that's left is to get rid of the other three and I'll be home before I know it.

Home. That's a nice thought.

* * *

Treuse Custer, District 8

Lilac and I have spent most of the day hunting. I set some snares by the lake and caught a few rabbits. We start a fire to heat the food. Since there are only two remaining tributes, we're not too concerned, but we're still on high alert.

We received a first aid kit earlier from a sponsor and I took some more pain pills. I always smile when someone sponsors us. It's a nice gesture.

We refill our bottles and drink and eat in silence. There's not too much to say.

The anthem starts playing and I look up. The boy from Two is first, which shocks yet pleases me at the same time. Then the girl from Four, followed by the girl from Nine. That means the two left are the girl from One and the boy from Ten.

I never thought I'd make it this far. Sure, I've been surviving all of my life, but survival is just part of the games. The fighting part, well, I guess I haven't done much of. We've just been lucky, Lilac and I.

I take first watch to let Lilac get some sleep. She lays her head in my lap and I put my arm around her. I haven't felt happiness for this long ever, really. It's ironic that this would happen during the Games when children are trying to murder each other.

I let my thoughts carry me away into happiness. I hope District 8 has a winner this year. I hope Lilac gets to see her family again. She deserves it.

* * *

Freddie Cloud, District 10

I doze in and out of consciousness, trying to get some rest. It's definitely been a restless kind of day. The adrenaline was pumping during the Feast, and it lasted until after the anthem ended. Now that's faded, my eyes are sagging, struggling to stay awake.

I feel a light rainfall hit my back and I force myself up. I look up and rain hits my face. The rain just gets harder and harder and water starts to pool on the ground. I pick my stuff up and try to get to higher ground.

I expect it to stop, or at least slow down, but it never does. I conclude this is no ordinary rain.

I struggle to find the direction of the mountain. By now the water is ankle high and the rain doesn't appear to be going away. Is this the Gamemakers plan? Force us to the cornucopia to fight or force us to drown?

I start to panic when the water rises to my knees. It gets harder and harder to walk. Where's the cornucopia? Where do I go?

I finally run into the mountain. It's soaking wet, so I do my best to climb. I slip and climb unsuccessfully. The water is at my waist now and I swear under my breath. Can't we get a break? Is that too much to ask for?

I take a deep breath and use all my strength to get up the mountain. I throw my bag over the top and push myself up, grabbing ahold of the edge. One hand slips off, but I manage to use my strength to pull myself up. I gasp for air, trying not to drown in rainwater. My fingers ache from the climb. I keep one hand on my blowdart, looking around for anyone, or anything.

A cannon fires. Who could it belong to?

* * *

Another shortie, but a cliffhanger! I wonder who died...


	39. Day Six: We Have A Winner

Lilac Suede, District 8

When the rain started, we weren't concerned at first. But it didn't stop. It only rose.

"Maybe we should find higher ground." Treuse suggested, a concerned tone in his voice. I didn't want to argue with him, so we started our move.

We struggled to find the mountain. I could hear Treuse's asthma getting worse and worse. _Please, not now_. I thought to myself.

We find the mountain as the water is waist high. I use my strength to start climbing it, but I can hear Treuse's heavy breathing behind me. He's not going to make it.

I turn around and grab his hand to try to help him, but I see the red on his face and the tears in his eyes. No, not now, please not now. Please make it.

We slowly move up the mountain. I climb up it and turn to pull him up it, but we move slower than the water. It's up to his neck by the time I reach the top.

"Please, Treuse! We're at the top!" I scream to him, trying to get ahold of his hand. He grabs my hand but slips as the water rises to the brim of the mountain. He sinks under the water.

"Treuse!" I scream. I'm about to dive under when I hear the cannon fire. I start sobbing, not a care about the other two tributes. Treuse, no, please, no.

It's the footsteps behind me that bring me back to reality. I roll out of the way as the sword hits the rocks where I was sitting. I look up and see the girl from One, bloodthirsty eyes.

I pull out one of my knives from my bag and stand up. There's no way I'm going to beat her in hand to hand combat. This is what she's trained for all her life.

So I run. I bolt to the other side of the mountain in record time. I hide behind some ruble, the night sky and rainfall helps conceal me. She swears, irritated that she lost me.

* * *

Crystal Clearwater, District 1

The rain has driven the other tributes up here. I saw the girl from Eight, but not her partner. The cannon must have been his.

I walk around the base of the mountain, looking for the other two. The girl is up here for sure, but where is that other boy?

I feel a stab in the back of my leg and turn around. The fucker shot me with a blowdart! I pull the dart out and throw it to the side. It leaves me with a small limp. He shoots another one at me but I dodge it. I run towards him, pushing through the pain. I manage to tackle him, but he throws me off of him. I swing my sword at his back, managing to cut his leg. He turns and pulls a knife out of his pocket. I kick him back and the knife slides in the distance. I mount him, using all of my strength to wrap my arms around his neck. I don't see the second knife until it's too late. He stabs my neck, forcing me to release him. I cough up blood, tears in my eyes. He's the last thing I see before I lose too much blood to stay conscious.

* * *

Freddie Cloud, District 10

I managed to kill the girl from One. I cough to regain airflow, and a headache forms. I stand up and look at the girl. She used to be beautiful.

I take my knife out of her throat and I look around the cornucopia. My vision is blurry, the rain and the pain not helping. There's one tribute left, right? One of the two from Eight. Where could they be?

I go inside the cornucopia, desperate to get out of the rain. I finish my water bottle, keeping an eye out for the other tribute.

The rain subsides and the sun comes out. I walk out of the metal statue and let the sun warm my body. The rain has drenched me from head to toe. My entire body is uncomfortable.

That's when I see movement in the distance. I squint and make out a body. Well, I found the last tribute.

I start running towards them and they throw something, a knife, at me. It reflects off my body armor. I shoot a blowdart at them but they roll out of the way. Now I can tell its the girl. Her partner must have been killed by Crystal, or maybe drowned.

She kicks my legs out which make me stumble. She jumps on my back and I throw her forward. She lands on her back, clearly winded. I try to pull out my knife, but I can't find it. I see another knife in her hand as she throws it at my leg. I kneel down in pain. I pull the knife out of my leg and stab her in the arm when she gets too close. Then I see my knife in her hand. That's the last thing I see as she stabs me in the head.

* * *

Lilac Suede, District 8

The last cannon of the Games fires, and I fall to my knees. There are no more tears to cry.

The hovercraft comes to pick me up. To take me away from the horrors that lies in these woods. The woods that became the graveyard of twenty three other children, all too young.

* * *

The 100th Hunger Games have concluded! Thank you so much for everyone who submitted a character and read along. I really appreciate all of the positive reviews I've received.

Treuse-I loved you a lot, but you were never going to win. You'd prefer it this way.

Crystal-You were lethal and thirsty for blood. You were definitely fun to write.

Freddie-You were sweet from head to toe, with an interesting backstory. The winner was between you, Crystal, and Lilac. I wish everyone could win.

There will be another chapter with Lilac's recovery and return home, so stay tuned!


	40. The Recap

Lilac Suede, District 8

The doctors get to work on me as soon as I arrive in the hovercraft. For the next few hours I fade in an out of consciousness, never fighting back, just letting it happen.

I finally wake up and have no urge to sleep again. I lay on my bed, scared to move. I have to remind myself I'm alive and safe from danger.

Treuse. He's gone. Forever. The thought makes me cry again.

The door opens and my mentor, Saul, enters. He wasn't too helpful during any of the pre-game festivities, but he has a proud expression on his face. Once he sees my emotions, he immediately wraps me in a hug. I feel a little bit better being comforted by someone who truly understands my pain.

"He's dead…" I weep in Saul's arms.

"I know. But he wouldn't want it any other way." I somehow stop the tears as my prep team enters the room. Saul exits and they get to work, prepping me for the interview.

How am I supposed to do it? How am I supposed to sit up there and watch everyone get murdered again? How am I supposed to relive the horrors I just escaped?

Before long I am dressed in a short green dress with black flats. I stand by the stage, waiting for Adrian to announce my entrance.

"Everyone, please help me welcome the victor of the 100th Hunger Games, Lilac Suede!" That's my cue. I enter the stage with the best smile I can muster and give a friendly wave to the audience. I sit down on the seat across from Adrian.

"Congratulations, Lilac! How does it feel being a victor?" If only I could say how I actually felt.

"I'm still in disbelief. It was a short fight, yet every day felt like my last. I couldn't have done it without my ally." My heart sinks.

"He was a good kid. He is proud of you, he wanted you to survive. How did you feel when he told you how he felt about you?" My face turns red.

"I was shocked, but happy. He's the perfect gentleman for any lady." The audience applauds.

"Yes, yes he is. Well, without further ado, we have a surprise for you!" I raise my eyebrow in question. He points behind me and I turn to see my family entering the stage. I jump up and ran straight to them, hugging them tighter than I ever have before. Sash is crying happy tears and my parents have never looked prouder.

"Oh my god, I never thought I'd see you again." I tell them, brutally honest. They hug me tight and we return to the seat.

"Let's watch a recap of the Games!" This will be the worst part. Reliving the horror. But having Sash and my parents next to me makes it a little more bearable.

They start with the reaping. I can feel the fear I felt that same day and it's awful. We move onto the chariot rides, in all our glory. They go to our interviews, where I faired much better than my ally. I let a single tear fall for him.

We're at the bloodbath in no time. They focus on us two, how we were separated and how happy we were when we reunited. They show our successful escape from the eruption and me saving him from the asthma attack he had. Then his reveal of his feelings. My face turns red again and I hope everyone is so engrossed in the video they don't notice.

Another arena event, the tracker jacker attack. This one less successful than the first. They show the feast, even though I didn't participate in it. Watching the brutal murder of these children is hard, even though I didn't particularly know any of them.

They linger on our failed escape from the rising water, and finish with the final attack at the cornucopia. The horrors are still fresh in my memory.

The video finally ends and I let out a sigh of relief. My family and I wave goodbye to the crowd and are taken off stage. I hug them tight before they whisk me away.

It's time to return to the district.

That I can get on board with.

* * *

And that concludes the 100th Hunger Games! A big thanks to everyone who submitted a tribute, reviewed, and enjoyed the story! It was fun to write and I'm excited to start my next one!


End file.
